Ninjago: The Overlord
by SandNinja GS
Summary: 18 months after the defeat of the Great Devourer, the Ninja are reunited to help a billion-billionaire inventor in erasing a virus that takes over New Ninjago City.
1. Separate Ways

**(A/N: Ninjago Season 9 officially ends in Australia tomorrow, so I'm uploading this)**

* * *

 _"The_ _battle against the Great Devourer."_ Kai's voice was heard. __"It feels like ages ago."__

* * *

At a restaurant, Geoff, wearing a waiter's outfit, places a plate of food down at a table and the person nods before he sees the karaoke set and checked his watch. He smiled before undoing his bow tie and removes his vest. He inserts a coin into the karaoke machine and comes up to the microphone as Daniel Powter's 'Bad Day' started to play. "#Where is the moment when we needed the most?#" Geoff started singing as people start looking at him. "#You kick up the leaves, and the magic is lost. They tell me your blue sky's faded to grey. They tell me your passion's gone away. And I don't need no carrying on.#"

"Today officially marks a year since Ninjago City was saved by Lloyd Garmadon, the Golden Ninja from the Great Devourer, which we now officially call 1 AUB." A news reporter on a nearby TV said as Geoff looked at while singing. "But now, it appears there is a race between the Golden Ninja and the mysterious Samurai X."

"#Stand in the line just to hit a new low. You're faking a smile with the coffee to go. You tell me your life's been way off line. You're falling to pieces every time. And I don't need no carrying on.#"

* * *

Several months earlier, Geoff, in his Elemental Robes charges at some muggers, but Samurai X jumps in front of him and uses a spray which knocks them out. "Later." He said before taking off.

"Samurai X swooped by before the Yellow Ninja could arrive." A woman's voice was heard.

* * *

"#'Cause you had a bad day.#" Geoff kept singing. "#You're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know. You tell me don't lie. You work at a smile, and you go for a ride. You had a bad day. The camera don't lie. You're coming back down, and you really don't mind. You had a bad day. You had a bad day.#"

* * *

Around the same time during the last few months, Zane sees a robber leave the bank and was about to charge at him, but Samurai X, in his mech appears and fires a net, trapping him. "Metal menace." Zane said.

"#Well you need a blue sky holiday. The point is they laugh at what you say. And I don't need no carrying on.#"

* * *

At the present time, Zane, wearing a chef's jacket and hat, looks out the peephole to see Geoff singing before hitting the bell as he placed a plate of noodles on it.

* * *

Also around the same time during the last few months, Jay sees a little girl, trapped in a burning building. But as he was about to head in, Samurai X, in his mech arrived and held his mech's hand out and girl gets on before he lowers down to the street below. "STUPID SAMURAI!" He yelled.

"He's my new hero." The rescued girl's voice was heard.

"#You had a bad day.#" Geoff kept singing. "#You're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know. You tell me don't lie. You work at a smile, and you go for a ride. You had a bad day. The camera don't lie. You're coming back down and you really don't mind. You had a bad day.#"

* * *

At the present time, Jay, wearing a black jacket over a blue collared t-shirt, jeans and black sneakers, hands a pizza box to a girl, who pays him and closes the door as he goes back to a Vespa.

* * *

Also around the same time during the last few months, Cole sees Samurai X in his mech, stopping a bus which was out of control as the passengers soon got out and started taking photos on their phones. "Oh, no fair." He said.

"#Sometimes the system goes on the blink, and the whole thing it turns out. Wrong. You might not make it back and you know that you could be well, oh, that. Strong. And I'm not wrong.#"

* * *

At the present time, Cole, wearing a bank guard's uniform, chases a robber before jumping off the stairs and lands on him and holds a baton on his neck.

* * *

Also around the same time during the last few months, Kai charges at some men, who are whipping some slaves, but Samurai X, in his mech shows up and fires a net, trapping them, infuriating him. "Seriously?" He asked.

"#So where is the passion when you need it the most? Oh, you and I. You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost.#"

* * *

At the present time, Kai, wearing a black suit, red shirt and black dress shoes, looks at some sheets of paper before marking them.

* * *

Also around the same time during the last few months, Lloyd, on a golden formed dragon flies across Ninjago City as he sees the train being derailed and uses his Golden Power to form a set of hands before laying on the ground as Samurai X came, but is too late. "Slowpoke." Lloyd said before flying away.

"I don't care what they say about the samurai, I still love the Golden Ninja." A woman's voice was heard.

"#'Cause you had a bad day.#" Geoff kept singing. "#You're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know. You tell me don't lie. You work at a smile and you go for a ride. You had a bad day. You see what you like. And how does it feel one more time? You had a bad day. You had a bad day.#"

* * *

At the present time, Lloyd, with his Golden Ninja robes on, but without his hood, is given a medal.

* * *

In the present, Geoff had just finished singing as the crowd applauded him before he gets up and looks at the TV. "Is this the end of the Ninja?" The reporter asked. "Recently, this video has been uploaded."

"Citizens of Ninjago, I am Samurai X." Samurai X said in a video. "Let it be known, the Ninja had their turn in the spotlight with defeating the Great Devourer, but I have been working around the clock, cleaning up their mess. Who's the real hero? Me or the Ninja?"

"Mitch, turn it off." Geoff said as he walked away.

"There had been mixed reactions following that statement, but it seems without Serpentine, or an enemy to fight, the age of the Ninja would probably come to an end." The TV soon shuts off.

 _"After the Golden Ninja defeated the Great Devourer..."_ Kai's voice was heard. _"Much of Ninjago City was in ruin. It was a time to reflect on our past...and build for our future."_

In the city, people are moving rubble as a man, wearing a grey suit, black sweater and black boots, in a wheelchair was looking on. "Great work, people." The man said. "Together we can do this. Transportation group aligned with engineering. It may have been a year, but that never stops us."

 _"Ninjago City soon became New Ninjago City. And it became the centre of great technological advancements."_

* * *

6 Months Later

"But without an enemy to fight...and Samurai X being the new hero, the age of the Ninja came to an end." Kai said to a group of school kids. He was wearing a brown suit, white shirt, black dress shoes and red tie. "Any questions?" A young girl with long red hair and glasses raised her hand. "Sally."

"Mr. Asher, is Samurai X the reason that you became, what you are today?" She asked.

"That is an interesting question, but I'm afraid I have no answer to that." A young boy with black hair soon raised his hand. "Brad?"

"So, how did the Golden Ninja take down the Great Devourer?" He asked. "You were there, weren't you?"

Kai sighed as he tried to think of an answer but the school bell soon rang and the students start preparing to leave. "I'll try to think of the answer by tomorrow. And bring your field trip ideas to my desk first thing." Kai soon sat down, loosened his tie, undid a button and looked at a photo. It was Jay, Zane, Cole, Geoff, Lloyd, Nya, Dragon, Misako, Oni, Dr. Yost and himself on the day of the Great Devourer's defeat.

Soon, Nya came in, wearing a grey dress with the skirt down to her knees, black leggings and black sneakers, comes in, exhausted as she closed the door and knocking was heard on it. "Hi, Ms Asher!" A student called out from behind the door.

"I like your dress, Ms Asher!" Another student called out from behind the door.

"Why is it when I teach I get the feeling that none of the boys are listening?" Nya asked.

"Maybe because you changed the colour of what you usually wear." Kai replied as he placed the photo down.

"Well, Mr. Thouness wants to see you in his office."

"Now?"

"Now."

Kai sighed as he walks to the door. "Seriously?" Nya soon looked at the photo.

* * *

Outside an apartment, Jay walks away from it as he counts a pile of money and heads over to his Vespa as gasping was heard and he immediately looked up to see that it was Lloyd, on a Golden Dragon, flying past New Ninjago City. "I'm chapped that Lloyd gets to be the Golden Ninja and fly around accepting awards, while I'm stuck here, delivering pizzas." He said to himself and sighs before sitting on the bike and gets out a photo which is the same as Kai's. "I miss my Elemental Blade."

* * *

At the bank, Cole is by the door as an elderly woman comes up to it. "Oh, let me get the door for you." He said, opening it.

"Oh." The elderly lady replied. "Thank you, Black Ninja."

As she left, Cole soon closed the door and sighed as he gets out a similar photo of him and the others. "The Black Ninja."

* * *

At the restaurant, Geoff places some drinks near some men, in suits before walking away as Zane takes off his apron. "Well, my shift is now over." He said.

"I still have another hour." Geoff replied.

"Want to catch a movie afterwards?"

"No, I think I'm just gonna head home, have a beer and get some sleep."

"Be careful not to drink too many-"

"I know, besides, I only drink one per stressful nights."

"Of course. How could I forget?" Zane's skin starts peeling off.

"Zane." Geoff points to his forehead.

"Oh." Zane fixes his false skin. "Keeps coming off. Must be my hard drive overheating. I better get going." Zane soon walks out as Geoff looks at a similar photo of him, Zane and the others.


	2. Borg Industries

**(A/N: If you're from Australia, a father and a fan of Ninjago, have a great day today)**

* * *

At the school, Kai enters the Principal's office to see a young slim man, wearing a brown leather jacket, pink shirt, blue jeans and black loafers. "Ah, Mr. Asher, please take a seat." He said. Kai soon sat down. "You know why you're here?"

"Yes, Mr Thouness." Kai replied.

"I received multiple complaints about you. You've only been a history teacher for 15 months, but never once did you take your class on a single field trip."

"Because most of the places they recommend are too dangerous. Ignacia Village is something in the past I want to leave behind." Kai looks at his lion shaped burn scar and tattoo. "The Fire Temple is too hot for any of them to handle. The Toxic Bogs could eat through worse than a friend of mine's chilli. And the City of Ouroboros was destroyed the moment the Great Devourer was freed."

"Then how about this? We got clearance for a field trip to tour Borg Industries."

"Okay. How long does that take?"

"It starts at 6 p.m., so make sure your schedule is clear tomorrow. How long is up to you."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, Kai, I know may sound hard, but if I were you, I'd probably be doing something better like writing a book. I'm not firing you, I'm just trying to be honest. I don't think teaching is right for you."

"I understand, Rick."

* * *

Later that day, it was 5:45 as Jay puts on a helmet as he turned off his Vespa outside a place called Buddy's Pizza. "Mr. Walker, pizza delivery at 15th and Maiden." The owner said as he came out with some pizzas.

"Borg Industries?" Jay asked. "As in home to super-genius reclusive savant Cyrus Borg, inventor of the hovercraft and everything else cool in this world?"

"They asked for you specifically and to take all the time needed." Jay took the pizzas and puts them in the bag on the back before putting the helmet on.

"I always wanted to meet Cyrus Borg." He soon starts the bike and takes off.

* * *

At the Ninjago Bank, Cole, with a Smith & Wesson Model M&P® R8 in his holster on the right hip, is standing near a van as several sacks of money are put in by two more guards. "I wonder why Mr. Borg wanted his money out of the bank?" One of the guards asked.

"He heard about the attempted robbery the other day and doesn't trust anyone but me to deliver it." Cole replied.

"Okay, let's get going, Cole." He soon gets in and closes the van doors as Cole goes to the driver's seat.

* * *

Zane is busy in the kitchen of the restaurant, cooking some steaks as Geoff soon came in. "Zane, that order for table 18 ready?" He asked.

"Right here." Zane replied, pointing to a plate of calamari.

* * *

Geoff takes it and heads over to where a young man with black hair, wearing a black suit, silver shirt and grey dress shoes, was sitting. "One calamari special."

"Thank you, Geoff." The young man replied. "Oh, give the chef my tip." He hands him a money note, folded.

"Got it." He takes it and heads to the kitchen, as Zane finishes cooking the steaks.

* * *

"Gentleman on table 18 just gave you a tip."

"Good." Zane replied as he took it, but something falls out between it. "Hang on. There's something else." He picks it up and reads it. "'Come to Borg Industries, 6 pm tonight.'"

Geoff soon went out to see the young man at table empty is gone, with his dish uneaten. "Now that's strange."

Zane soon came out. "He took off, didn't he?"

"Yeah. I think our answer is at Borg Industries."

* * *

Later that night, a bus drives along Ninjago City, that to them, now looks futuristic. In the bus is Kai, his students and his sister, Nya, who is driving the bus, but is awestruck by the surroundings. "Welcome to New Ninjago City." A recording outside plays. "The future is what we make it."

"Wow, you leave town a short while and-" Nya was soon cut off when a crash was heard and realised she crashed into a van.

The van was actually the bank van as Cole got out and groaned as the other guards got out, aiming their guns. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled as he got out, also pulling out his gun. "Who here still uses wheels anymore? Get with the-!" Nya opens the bus door, hands raised and Cole is shocked. "Nya?" He turned to the other guards. "Put those away, you're scaring the kids." The guards and Cole put their guns away.

"Uh, hi, Cole. Sorry about the van." Nya lowered her arms.

"Wow, it's the Black Ninja." A student said.

Pretty soon, a Vespa stops at the crash as the rider gets off. "Please move, the pizzas are gonna get cold." The rider said as he took off his helmet, revealing to be Jay, who is also shocked.

"Jay?" Cole asked.

"Cole, Nya." Kai and the students soon get out. "Uh, hey, Kai."

"The Blue Ninja." A student said.

"This is quite an awkward reunion." Someone called out. They look to see it is Geoff and Zane. Zane was wearing his blue sweater vest, white shirt, cream coloured chinos and white sneakers while Geoff wore a yellow cardigan, white t-shirt, grey jeans and yellow boots.

"The Yellow and White Ninja." Another student said.

"You probably should leave this mess to the security bots." Geoff points to a nearby robot that comes up to them.

"Well, I do have a few sacks of money to deliver." Cole said.

"And I have pies to deliver." Jay replied.

"Ah, seems like we're all being reunited." A voice called out, making them turn.

"Master Wu." They all said.

Dragon came up to them as they all bow to him. "Please, no need for formality. So, I hear you're all going to Borg Industries. Well, it's not like we can't find where we're going." Dragon points to the left and they see a big building.

* * *

Several minutes later, the reunited Ninja, Nya, Dragon and the students head into the building as Jay holds the pizzas and Cole, Geoff, Kai and some students carry the sacks of money in before a young man with black hair and wearing a silver jacket, pink t-shirt, black jeans and brown sneakers and a titanium robot, with purple clothing came up to them. "Welcome to Borg Industries." He said.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere?" Geoff asked.

"Are you Cyrus Borg?" Jay asked.

"No, I'm his son, Blake." Blake replied. "Yes, Geoff. I was the one who left the message for you and Zane."

"And I am P.I.X.A.L." The robot said. "Cyrus' Primary Interactive External Assistant Life-form. I'm sorry to hear about the traffic accident." Everyone was shocked.

"News travels fast. Everything in New Ninjago City is fully automated and interconnected."

"Your antiquated bus should be ready shortly." P.I.X.A.L. soon looks at Zane. "You are Zane, a droid like me. What does 'Zane' stand for?"

"I stand for peace, freedom and courage in the face of all who threaten Ninjago." Zane said, not understanding the question.

"She means your name, tin head." Jay replied.

"I guess I'm just 'Zane'."

"Permission to scan." P.I.X.A.L. asked.

"Oh, uh...Permission granted?"

Jay sniggers as he turned to Nya. "Check it out." He said. "Zane has an admirer.

"Robot love." Geoff said under his breath.

P.I.X.A.L.'s eyes glow as she soon scanned Zane. "Your hardware is outdated and your processor is slow and incompatible with ours." She said before her eyes return to normal. "Peculiar, all droids must recharge our batteries, yet, curiously, I'm unable to locate your energy source. What powers you?"

"I...uh..." Zane stuttered as P.I.X.A.L. touches where a human's heart should be. "Uh...I don't know."

"Anyway, my father would like to see the Ninja on the 100th floor." Blake said. "Students, please follow P.I.X.A.L. for the rest of the tour while I escort the Ninja to the elevator. Geoff, I'm sorry, but you're not invited."

"It's okay." Geoff replied.

"What about the money?" Cole asked.

"And these pizzas?" Jay asked.

"The guards will deal with the money, Cole." Blake replied. "And the payment has already been sent to your boss, Jay."

A couple of guards come up to them. They were shocked to see they look similar to Blake, but a bit older. They take the pizzas and money sacks as Geoff, Nya, Dragon and the students follow P.I.X.A.L. while Blake escorts Kai, Jay and Cole as Zane just watches P.I.X.A.L. leave, not moving from his spot. "Hey, Zane, you with us?" Cole asked from the elevator. Zane soon realised and catches up to them before the elevator door closes.

* * *

In the elevator as it goes up, a nearby camera checks the four Ninja's faces. "Black Ninja, Blue Ninja, Red Ninja, White Ninja." An automated voice said. "Golden Ninja not identified. Wait for action."

* * *

In a hallway, P.I.X.A.L. guides Geoff, Nya, Dragon and the students to a nearby room as they see many designs and gadgets. "Mr. Borg believes technology is the key to making our dreams come true." She said.

"Cool beyond cool!" Brad yelled.

"Awesome!" Another student yelled as they come up to three similar gadgets.

"Uber-mega! I'm like 'Wow!'" They look to see that they are simulations of a person doing Spinjitzu. "It's awesome!"

"Even now, he is working on a digiverse where the gamer will be digitally scanned in to take gaming to another level." P.I.X.A.L. explained before they continue on, but the boys continue looking at the digiverse machines.

"Wow!" Sally yelled. "They have a Perfect Match console!"

"What's Perfect Match?" Nya asked as she came up to the girls, who look at a machine with some love hearts on it.

"It's the latest craze! It finds your perfect partner with flawless results. Give it a try, Ms Asher."

"I doubt a machine could know someone's name." Nya soon stepped on the love heart in front of the console.

"Hello, Nya Asher." The Prefect Match console said as it lights up. "Born 17 BUB, you are an independent self-confident young woman who refuses to be in a boys' club and stubborn as your father. Analysing match now." The hearts on the machine start blinking.

"It's obviously gonna be the Blue Ninja." A female student said.

"Match found." The console soon showed Cole's image, shocking them. "Cole Smith, born 19 BUB, the Black Ninja, son of Lou Smith of the Royal Blacksmiths and is currently a security guard at the New Ninjago City Federal Reserve Bank."

"Promise you will not tell anyone!" Nya told the girls, who nod, out of fear.


	3. Cyrus Borg

In the elevator, it stops as the doors soon open. "The Ninja have arrived, dad." Blake said as the Ninja get out of the elevator.

"Excellent." A man replied. "Please leave us."

"Of course." Blake presses a button and the elevator closes before they hear it go down.

"I would've guessed Ninja to sneak in a window, not use the elevator." It was the same man, who oversaw Ninjago City's modification.

Jay gasped. "Oh, my gosh!" He said. "Are you...are you-?"

"Cyrus Borg? Yes, unfortunately. When my parents gave me a name like that, my future in technology was predetermined." He moves away from his desk, revealing he is sitting in a six legged machine. Everyone was shocked. "Ah, yes, these. Sadly, unlike my son, I've been disabled all my life. But it's nothing my mind couldn't fix. Technology, making the impossible possible. The only limit to our potential is that which we don't dream."

"Isn't this the same place the Great Devourer was defeated?" Kai asked, seeing some articles on the Great Devourer's rampage and defeat as well as Lloyd. "Who dreamed up the idea of building a corporate headquarters here?"

"Ah, what better way to send a message to evil that won't cower to anyone." He soon looked around the room. "I see or, better yet, I... I don't see the Golden Ninja."

"Oh, his hands are a bit full, but we can tell him to stop by when we get the chance to see him." Cole said.

"No, no, no. I'm glad it's just you four. I wanted to give you a gift." Cyrus soon pulled a lever, moving the machine to a covered up blanket.

"A gift? Wouldn't say no to that. It wouldn't happen to be cake, would it?"

Cyrus pulls the blanket back, revealing a golden statue of himself, holding onto a pole due to his disabled legs. "The future is what we make it." The statue said.

"Ah. So no cake."

"Oh, wow." Kai said, uninterested. "A statue. Of yourself."

"I know!" Jay replied, laughing. "How cool is that?!"

Cyrus soon came up to Kai and brings him close. "Please, protect them with your life." He whispered. "All of Ninjago depends on it."

"Protect?" Kai asked. "Protect what?"

"You were right. I should never have built here. I should have listened to my son and have built this on the outskirts." He soon looked up at a camera. "You must go. He's listening." He soon started heading back to his desk. "Uh, I'm sorry to cut this short, but there's things to invent. I hope you can show yourselves out."

"Oh, okay." Cole said. "Of course." He, Jay and Zane go to pick up the statue. "A little help?"

"Oh." Kai replied. "Yeah." He helps them carry the statue to the elevator. "Guys, something weird is up with Borg."

"They're called artificial limbs, Kai." Jay said, pressing the button. "Don't be rude. We're his guests."

"I mean, he was acting suspicious." The elevator soon comes and they head inside.

* * *

"Like he was scared. He said we had to protect 'them' with our lives."

"Them?" Cole asked. "Who?"

"I don't know, but-" The elevator quickly closed, making Kai turn and lose grip of the statue.

The others react to the sudden added weight, causing them to let go of the statue and it breaks. "Oh, great, now look what you've done!" Jay yelled, hitting Kai's arm.

"It's hollow." Zane said, kneeling down. "There's something inside."

Cole picks up some gis. "Why would he give us new Ninja outfits?" He asked. "Guys, hate to admit it, but maybe Kai is onto something."

"And what exactly are these?" Kai asked, picking up a small golden axe and saw.

Alarms soon went off. "Techno Blades located." A voice called out. "Apprehend. Will the assailants please stand down and drop the Techno Blades?"

Zane went up to the buttons and tries to open the elevator, but nothing happens. "Nothing works." He said. "Perhaps a malfunction?"

"Guys, these must be the Techno Blades." Kai said, looking at the blades in his hands. "We have to protect them with our lives."

"Have it your way." The voice called out. "Goodbye."

The elevator starts going down, very fast, causing them to stick to the ceiling. "We have to get off this thing!" Cole yelled.

Kai sees an emergency escape hatch. "Going up?" He asked. He uses all his might to land on the floor of the elevator, before turning as he is forced back onto the ceiling, breaking the escape hatch.

"Ninjago!" They all yelled, doing Spinjitzu as they grab the Techno Blades and gis.

* * *

As they struggle with wind and velocity of the elevator's speed, they see the other elevator coming up. "There!" Zane yelled before they quickly jump on it while the elevator keeps going down.

* * *

At the entrance, two guards, similar to Blake, but older, stand around the main room before one of them sighed. "I'm bored." He said.

"Really?" The other guard asked. "Me too actually." The elevator soon came crashing down, causing an explosion.

On the roof of the opposite elevator, Cole hands the others their respective gis. "Looks like we just quit our day jobs." He said. "And the Ninja are back in action!"

"Wait, what about Nya, Geoff, Master Wu and the students?" Jay asked.

* * *

In a factory line, P.I.X.A.L. guides Nya, Geoff, Dragon and the students up to a conveyer belt where cars are being made. "And this is the factory line where-" She suddenly stopped and every machinery comes at them. "This will be the end of your tour."

P.I.X.A.L. turns around, showing red eyes instead of green. Geoff and Dragon poise as a saw comes at them, but they move aside as Dragon swung his walking stick at P.I.X.A.L. as Geoff raised his leg to try and kick her, but she grabs it with ease. "Stay back and stick together!" Nya yelled to the students as P.I.X.A.L. threw Geoff down. A nearby industrial laser comes at them, but Nya jumps up and kicks it away as Geoff and Dragon keep fighting P.I.X.A.L. before the saw returns and Geoff immediately kicked it, sending it down to the bottom.

"This way!" Brad yelled, pointing to a fire escape, which is too far away. "There's a way out!"

The students run up a nearby conveyer belt as Nya notices. "No! Do not break formation." The students stops as an industrial laser nearly slams them and they try to turn back, but another one fires its laser at them, narrowly missing them. "Why don't boys ever listen to me?"

Geoff quickly removed his cardigan and throws it over P.I.X.A.L. before he and Dragon join Nya as they came up to the students and kick most of the industrial machinery out of the way. "Come on!" Geoff yelled.

* * *

In the hallway on the 75th floor, the only working elevator stops and the doors open, revealing the Ninja, wearing the new gis, with bandanas over their mouths and holding each Techno Blade before they jump out and poise. "Huh!" Jay said. "I gotta say it, I love the new threads."

"Feels like cashmere." Cole replied.

Pretty soon, some security bots show up and they aim their mounted guns at the Ninja. "Oh, yeah?" Kai asked. "Two can play at this game." Kai swings his Techno Axe at them, but nothing happens. "What's with these things? How do we turn them on?"

They back away as the security bots move close and Zane notices a light shade, completely over them. "Here, let me try." He said, striking a nearby support with his Techno Staff, but nothing happens. "It's not sharp. Why even call it a blade?" They try to run, but there are security bots on the other side, one of which fires at them, but they quickly move out of the way as the shot hits a window.

The window immediately cracks all over as they feel nervous. "Oh, crap." Jay said.

* * *

It soon broke, sending them out as Cole quickly grabbed a nearby emergency hose and it starts unrolling. "Grab on!" He said as they grab hold of Cole before the hose soon stopped. "Ready to crash the party, boys?" They soon swing to a nearby window, expecting to crash through it, only to hit it and start sliding down it. They soon fall before landing on something. It was discovered to be a window washing scaffolding as a nearby robotic window washer turned to them, raising its squeegee at them, but Cole kicks it off.

* * *

In Cyrus' office, Cyrus looks on a security camera to see the Ninja had kicked off the robotic window washer before the screens soon change to a being with red eyes and purple mist. "You fool!" It yelled. "You tried to give them the only thing that could defeat me and thought I wouldn't notice?" I'd get rid of you if I didn't still need you. Don't think to ever betray me again!"

"Of course not, I promise." Cyrus replied. "I promise!"

"A promise isn't good enough!"

His walking machine soon moves about as machines soon grab hold of him. "No! No. Don't!" They drag him out and place him on a table. "Let me go!" There was soon the sound of crackling. "No, please, no more." All there now was, was the sound of his whimpering and machinery working. "Not the arm. Not the arm!"


	4. Desire for Gold Power

Outside, the Ninja move the scaffold with their hands on the wires as Kai explains what Cyrus had told him. "And that's when Borg said 'he' was listening." He said.

"But, who?" Jay asked. "Do you really think it's the Overlord?"

"But how?" Cole asked.

"Remember what Geoff said when the Overlord possessed a regular snake?" Kai asked. "That same snake was the Great Devourer. And since this was the spot where Lloyd killed the Devourer, I think the Overlord decided to remain dormant until Borg Industries was created."

"I wonder if he can be destroyed." Zane said.

Pretty soon, a pair of headlights hits them as they see a hover copter looking down at them. "I don't know, but we can." Jay replied.

"Cole, throw me."

"Excuse me?" Cole asked.

"Throw me!" Cole throws Zane and he grabs onto the back of the hover copter. The hover copter tilts back, firing a couple of missiles as Zane comes onto the roof and sees his Techno Staff glowing as the top starts showing a light blue blade before striking the hover copter with it.

The hover copter immediately turned into data before it explodes, revealing a newer version with Zane in the pilot's seat. "What just happened?" Kai asked.

"The Techno Blade must've hacked the Hover copter's system!" Jay replied. "Zane controls it!" Zane soon waved at them.

"Cool!" They all yell.

* * *

Back in the factory, Geoff, Nya, Dragon and the students keep running as an industrial laser comes at their legs. "Jump!" Nya yelled as they quickly jump, missing the laser. "And kick!" Nya kicks another industrial laser aside as another one fired at them, but Dragon throws his walking stick, knocking it aside before another comes at them, but Geoff quickly jumps onto it, turns it and it hits the catwalk above them, sending it down and creating a pathway for them.

"Everyone, get to the window." Dragon said as the students start heading up the ramp made catwalk as some industrial lasers came at them. Geoff heads over to a nearby emergency kit and elbows the glass protecting the axe before grabbing it and struck one of them, but it ends up stuck before a laser shot hits it, letting the axe handle break off as they look to see the Ninja, on Zane's Hover-Copter as it keeps shooting, breaking the window open.

* * *

"We need to get everyone to the bus." Kai said as Zane moves it higher, revealing the scaffold underneath and lands it as Kai, Jay and Cole jump onto the railing. "I have an idea."

"Come on, kids, jump on board." Cole said, helping some of the kids onto the scaffold and Geoff throws the axe handle away.

Nya soon came up to the window, but P.I.X.A.L. soon grabbed hold of her leg. "This will be the end of your tour." She said.

"Nya!" Geoff yelled, before noticing Cole's revolver sticking behind him. He grabs it and fires at P.I.X.A.L., making her let go of Nya as the bullets ricochet off of her face, but leave dents on it.

Nya soon came on as Zane was reluctant to leave. "Come on, she's one of them." She said. "We have to go!" Zane soon flies away as P.I.X.A.L. looks on.

* * *

Down on the streets, the kids were on the bus as it was fixed before Nya gets on. "Get the kids back home to Darkley's." Kai said. "And find a way to contact the Golden Ninja."

"What about you guys?" Nya asked.

"We have to protect the people." Dragon replied.

* * *

Nearby, a middle aged man looks at a set of traffic lights, which malfunctions before all the lights turn red and move to him, making him back away, in fear. "Help!" He yelled as he ran. Pretty soon, all the hover cars glow red and start moving around, out of control.

All the electronics were glowing red and moving about, scaring the people as they run about. "Mommy!" A familiar man yelled as he ran along the streets, chased by a robotic vacuum cleaner.

* * *

By the bus, a security bot comes at them, breaking the left window, causing the students to scream as the ones on the left were knocked out of their seats from the force of the impact as it starts pushing the bus and the Ninja try to hold onto it. "It's too heavy!" Geoff yelled.

Pretty soon, a crash was heard as the bus was soon set up right and they see Samurai X in his mech, trashing the bot. "Samurai X!" Brad yelled.

Samurai X opened his mech, revealing a new outfit, with the front of a raven's face on it, but still had red and pink as he holds out two packages. "A gift from Cyrus Borg." He said before throwing them and Cole catches them.

"How do you know him?" Cole asked.

"We have a mutual friend." Samurai X soon takes off as Geoff gets on the bus and it drives off.

"Alright, so these Techno Blades can hack into their systems." Kai said.

"So what do you say we do a little hack attack?" Jay asked.

"Zane, Kai, you take to the skies." Dragon replied. "I want Cole and Jay on the ground. And I'll do what I can for the people."

"Whoo-hoo-hoo!" Cole got excited. "Anyone else feeling all tingly inside?"

"Ninjago!" They all yelled, doing Spinjitzu as they split up.

* * *

On a highway, Zane pilots his Hover-Copter with Kai on the roof as another hover copter arrives and Kai jumps onto it. He soon turns to see a small plane coming and smiles. "Oh, I want that!" He yelled. He raises his Techno Axe which glows and he strikes the bottom of the plane, taking himself along with it as it immediately turned into data before it explodes, revealing a newer version with Kai in the pilot's seat. It flies in the air as Kai looks at the controls. "Ah, seriously?" He presses a button, which makes the plane spin. "Ok, not that button."

Pretty soon, Cyrus Borg's image appears on the screen. "So you've figured out how the Techno Blades work." He said.

"What?"

"But you must know, they are far, far more important than you think. This is a pre-recorded message. But I can tell you that a few weeks ago we discovered a virus laying dormant in our system. The Overlord."

"Overlord?" Kai sees another plane pass by.

"You have to get the Techno Blades out of the city because once he knows you have them, he'll never let you leave." The plane joins two more behind Kai. "I've also given you new outfits to help block the facial recognition software."

"Great, style and function." He moves a gear forward, making the plane go fast. "Wanna wrap it up? I'm a bit occupied at the moment." He moves the plane around as the pursuing planes fire at him.

"Had I known this would happen, I would never have built where the Great Devourer was destroyed. Goodbye, Ninja. And good luck."

Kai moves along the streets as the planes keep firing at him as well as a security bot and a monster truck. "Can you guys handle that?!"

* * *

Jay prepares to jump onto the bot. "On it!" He yelled, kicking it before jumping onto the vehicle and raises the Techno Saw high before striking the vehicle, which immediately turned into data before it explodes, revealing a small tank with Jay in the driver's seat. "Ha! I love it!" He soon fired at some security bots as he drives the tank along. "Hey, Cole, need a hand with those security mechs?" He fires some rockets at a few more security bots as Cole runs up to one. "Or maybe just some old-fashioned artillery fire?"

"I think I got a handle on it." Cole said as he grabs the security bot, throws it over his shoulders and it hits another, destroying both before he came up to the last one, holds out his Techno Whip and strikes it. The security bot immediately turned into data before it explodes, revealing a mech with Cole inside it. Cole soon moved his mech to strike some more security bots as Jay stops near him. "Stomping robots to robot stomper!"

* * *

At the elementary school in Darkley's, Nya is on the phone. "You have reached Lloyd Garmadon, leave a message." Lloyd's voicemail plays and a beep is heard.

"Lloyd, pick up!" Nya yelled. "The ninja are in trouble! Get to New Ninjago City, quickly!"

* * *

Back in New Ninjago City, Kai pilots his plane along the street. "We have to get the Techno Blades out of the city." He said.

"But, what about Dragon?" Zane asked from inside his Hover-Copter. "We can't leave without him."

"There!" Kai notices Dragon, leading some civilians into the sewers for safety. "I'll pick him up and meet you guys at the intersection of Wilfert and Felming!" As Dragon leads the last civilian down the sewer, security bots surround him as Kai flies over to him, but is soon shot at. "I can't find a place to land!"

Dragon sees a nearby fire hydrant and heads over to it, jumping over security bot before hitting the top of it, sending a torrent of water in the air before he jumps into it, sending him into the air as Kai flies over him and he grabs hold of the back of the plane.

* * *

At the intersection, the others fire at the security bots and hover copters, but are soon surrounded as Kai and Dragon come near them and Dragon looked on, concerned. "There's too many!" Cole yelled. "We'll never get out!"

"Keep fighting! They'll have to run out of batteries at some point."

"Well, I'm not so sure about that." Zane said as he moves back to avoid some shots.

As they come in closer, a golden light soon appears, causing all the robots to freeze up and deactivate. The Ninja cheer as they see their fellow comrade and friend, Lloyd Garmadon, the Golden Ninja, in his Golden Elemental Robes, fly his dragon down to them before it disappears and he lands, scoffing. "Robots versus Ninja?" He asked before sniggering. "Dare I ask?"

"Alright!" Cole yelled as they all came up to him.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Kai said as they all hug him.

"Hello, Golden Ninja." The Overlord's voice called out. "We meet again."

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked.

"See what I have become, after destroying the Great Devourer, you thought you could destroy me too?" The robots start rebooting. "Well, your power will bring me back to life!"

Lloyd was about to move, but Dragon stops him. "No, Lloyd, your power is only making them stronger." He said.

"But how do we fight?" Lloyd asked.

"We don't." Kai replied. "We need to get you and the Techno Blades out of the city."

"I don't think he'll let us leave." Cole said.

"I have an idea, but I don't have much time to explain." Dragon replied. "Listen close." They huddle and quickly learn Dragon's plans.

"Ninjago!" They all yelled, doing Spinjitzu as Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole return to their vehicles and move off.

"I hope this works." Kai said.

"At 4.2% chance of success, I'd say our hope is slim." Zane replied.

"That's why it's called hope, Zane." Jay said as Dragon soon took off.

"The Techno Blades." The Overlord said. "Find them!"

"Searching for Techno Blades." One of the hover copter's said as they start pursuing the Ninja and Dragon, who has something wrapped in a blanket.

* * *

On the outskirts, Jay and Cole move their vehicles. "Cole, jump on!" Jay yelled. Cole moves his mech into the air before attaching it to the back not Jay's tank and fires its thrusters, giving it extra speed.

* * *

In the city, Dragon moves along the rooftops as a camera spots him. "Techno Blades, 92% confirmation." The camera said.

"Dragon Wu has them!" The Overlord yelled. Dragon keeps moving along the rooftop as he jumps on a camera, breaking it before he continues and comes across the edge of a roof which the other one is too far away. But nonetheless, he jumps onto the traffic lights, managing to end up on the other side, before a hover copter blocks comes up in front of him and he finds himself surrounded by a lot more hover copters before he raised his hands in surrender, letting go of the blanket, which showed no Techno Blades. "No! No! No! Where are the blades?" Dragon smirked and flipped the birds as the Overlord looks from a security camera to see that during his jump prior to his capture, Kai's plane landed below him and he gave him the Techno Blades discreetly. "That damn old fool will pay dearly!"

* * *

In the Badlands, the Ninja are fleeing the city as dawn broke. "We have to go back for him." Lloyd said, concerned about his uncle.

"We will, but only when you are safe." Kai replied.

"He wants these weapons and, for some reason, he also wants you." Cole said. "Remember, this was Master Wu's plan. They can't break him."

"Yesterday is gone." Zane said. "Tomorrow has yet to come. We need to worry about today."

"You said it, Zane." Jay replied.

"We will come back to New Ninjago City. And when we do, we'll be ready."

"But for now, we find some place safe to hide." Kai said. "They'll be looking for us."

* * *

At Borg Industries, in Cyrus' office, Cyrus, now looking like a cyborg with a mechanical right arm, looks on.

* * *

In the factory line, P.I.X.A.L. takes her scan of Zane out of her system and modifies it. "Upgrade complete." She said before activating the machines, creating Nindroids.


	5. Master Garmadon

It was now the middle of the afternoon, much of New Ninjago City was in ruin as cars were wrecked, some still on fire, blocking highways and traffic lights malfunctioning as a young man comes up to a vending machine, pops in a coin and looks around, scared before his drink comes out. "Ah!" He said, before trying to grab it, but the machine wouldn't let go as a hover copter, with a Nindroid in the pilot's seat soon scans him, making him stop and he runs away in fear.

"Sector 17 clear." The Nindroid said as it takes off. "Continuing search for Ninja."

* * *

At Borg Industries, in Cyrus' office, P.I.X.A.L. has a security bot in a specimen case as she presses a button, extracting Lloyd's gold energy from it as a coffin soon appears from below the floor and rises before floor closes. "Stand by for physical somatic download." She said as the coffin opens up.

The extracted energy goes into the coffin. "Yes." The Overlord said. "Yes!" But the extracted energy stops, sending purple mist out of the coffin. "It's not enough! I need more of the boy's power if I'm ever to be freed of this digital prison!" A purple spirit soon goes into Cyrus' machine. "I am fed up with pathetic mortal bodies. I want my own back! Find me more power! Find me the Golden Ninja!"

"By my computation, your primary duty should be finding the Techno Blades. They are the only thing-"

"Those Ninja don't even know what they already possess. I want the fucking Golden one!"

"Nindroids have no current visual on him."

"They just don't know where to look!"

A light soon shines, revealing Dragon, who is chained. "I'll never tell you where they're hiding." He said.

"You might not, but your memories will. It's only a matter of time until your mind tells me everything!" He soon shoots a blue beam at Dragon's forehead.

"Never!"

* * *

In a forest, outside a monastery, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya and Geoff, in a yellow Techno gi, use leaves and tree branches to hide the vehicles as Lloyd came up to Cole, sighing in relief. "This is a perfect place to lay low." He said. "No robots, no cameras. No problems."

"Still, if any aerial drones pass overhead, you better wear this." Geoff replied, coming up to Lloyd with a green Techno gi. "I ought to thank Samurai X for giving us these."

"They will scramble their signal so they can't find you." Nya said.

Several seconds later, Lloyd had the gi on as he laughs. "Yeah." He said, looking at himself. "This is sweet."

"Lloyd?" Misako was heard.

"Mom?" Lloyd turned to see Misako come and hug him.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Remember what Geoff said about the Overlord? Well, New Ninjago City has fallen under his control. He has Uncle Dragon."

"Dragon's tough. There's a reason he's lived as long as he has."

"Well, where's dad?"

"Yeah, where is Master Garmadon?" Geoff asked.

"Master?" Kai asked.

"He no longer goes by 'Lord'." Misako replied. "And he won't be back until this evening's lesson."

"Well, I'm glad he's on our side now." Zane said. "With Master Wu gone, we could use the help."

"Come in. But your weapons are not allowed. Ever since Lloyd saved his father from the Great Devourer, Oni's sworn a new oath to never fight in hope to make up for his evil past. It's an oath he takes very seriously."

"But we were supposed to protect these with our lives." Kai said, showing the Techno Blades.

"And never let them out of our sight." Jay said.

"You guys go on ahead." Zane replied. "I will stay back and watch over them."

"Oh, thanks, Zane." Kai said.

"That's awesome." Cole said as they hand Zane their weapons. "You're the best." He also hands Zane his revolver.

"See ya!" Jay said, waving to him as they go on and Zane sighs.

* * *

They come across the front of the monastery as they see some kids, playing soccer as Nya turned to Geoff. "Who are they?" She asked.

"Orphans." Geoff replied. "They all lost their parents to the Great Devourer."

One kid soon kicks the ball too hard, coming to the Ninja, Nya and Misako as Kai catches the ball. "Whoa!" They all yelled and ran up to them.

"Oh, at least there's some places left in this world I'm still considered cool." Cole said before they all pass them, coming up to Lloyd.

"It's the Green Ninja." One of them said.

Jay nudges Cole. "Nope." He said. "Still totally lame." They soon came up to the orphans. "Hey, hey!" They come around them as well as Nya looks at Cole and Jay. Two orphans were riding on Cole's arms as he flexed his muscles while Geoff was giving one a piggyback.

"I recognise that look." Misako said.

Nya soon turned to her quickly. "What look?" She asked. "I wasn't looking!"

"Two boys, one heart?"

"Am I that obvious? What do I do? Jay's my boyfriend and is the only one who makes me laugh, but Cole...Cole's not Jay."

* * *

Later that night, Zane was looking at the Techno Blades before turning to the monastery.

* * *

Inside the main room, the Ninja, Nya and the orphans are sitting as a shadow with four arms soon appeared behind a door, concerning Cole, Jay, Kai, Lloyd and Nya, assuming Oni has regrown his other two arms. But it soon turns out to be an elderly aide, who opens the door for Oni, who comes in. He was wearing the kimono that Lloyd was wearing in the Cave of Nigebrodne. "Ah, my son." Oni said as the aide bowed and backed away. "So glad you could join us."

"It's been a while, Father." Lloyd replied.

"Check out the new master." Jay whispered to Cole. "Looking sharp."

"Silence!" Oni yelled, hitting Jay with his cane.

"Ow!"

"Close your mouth and open your ears. Tonight's lesson is the Art of the Silent Fist. To fight without fighting. Mr. Sanders, care to volunteer for this lesson?"

"Of course, Master." Geoff said as he stood up and bowed before removing his shoes and walks to the middle.

"Now, he'll need a sparring partner."

"How about me?" Lloyd asked as he stood up and removed his shoes. "I haven't had a chance to fight Geoff yet."

"Attack Geoff." Oni said. "But, please, no powers. I happen to like my monastery." The orphan laugh before Lloyd poises as Geoff did the same. Lloyd soon charged at Geoff, who quickly moves aside as Lloyd passed by him before turning back. "You see? The key is balance. Let your opponent fight himself." Lloyd charges at Geoff, about to throw a punch, but Geoff uses his arm to block it as Lloyd threw another punch, but he quickly blocked it again before he raises a leg and Geoff tilts back, causing Lloyd to miss him. Lloyd soon kneels and tries to kick Geoff's legs, but he jumps over Lloyd and lands behind him as he got up and tries to punch him, but Geoff moved his head to the side, making Lloyd miss before going for another punch, but Geoff bends down, making Lloyd flip over him and land on his back. "Let the enemy tire himself." Lloyd soon ran at Geoff, about to kick him, but Geoff yawns and rolls onto the ground as Lloyd soon crashes into a support column, shocking his friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the most powerful Ninja in all the land, the Golden Ninja." Geoff mocked as the orphans laugh before he turned to Oni and bowed to him.

Lloyd gets up and prepares to blast Geoff with his power. "Easy, son. It is only a lesson."

Lloyd calms down. "Sorry." He said. "I don't know what got into me."

"You let the anger take over." Oni places a hand on his shoulder. "I know that feeling well." He soon turned to the orphans. "Now, let's divide into groups." The orphans, the other Ninja and Nya remove their shoes as they find a sparring partner. Jay tries to punch Kai, but he grabs hold of his arm, turns behind him and slaps the back of his head. "Prefect."

* * *

Outside, Zane is still looking at Oni's monastery before he notices that while he was looking, the Techno Blades are gone and looks to see someone in the shadows before he puts his bandana on and runs after the culprit. He jumps along the trees before jumping onto them, revealed to be P.I.X.A.L. "What?" He asked as he lowered his bandana. "P.I.X.A.L.? What are you doing?"

"Discontinuing an old droid." P.I.X.A.L. replied before she punches him in the chest and backflips to get back up, hitting Zane's chin as she does so.

She soon tried to kick Zane, but he grabs hold of her leg. "You may call me old, but not slow." He throws her at a tree, gets out some rope and throws it at her, tying her up and she screams.

* * *

In the monastery, everyone heard the scream. "The Techno Blades!" Kai, who was atop of Jay, yelled as they quickly grabbed their shoes and ran out.

* * *

Outside, the Ninja and Nya see Zane, dragging P.I.X.A.L. up to them while holding the Techno Blades as Oni was behind the Ninja. "It's P.I.X.A.L." Cole said. "But how did she find us?"

Kai head-slaps him. "How 'bout we take her apart to find out?" He asked.

Zane drops the Techno Blades and Cole's gun to stop Kai. "Please." He replied. "She was only doing what she was programmed to do." He picks up his Techno Staff. "She may hold many answers, but perhaps there is an easy way."

"No." Oni said.

"Relax." Jay replied, stopping him. "Ain't a weapon. Only hacks into things."

Zane taps P.I.X.A.L.'s forehead with the Techno Staff, causing her to turn into data before she explodes, revealing her normal self and green eyes before she gasped. "Where am I?" She asked. "Why am I tied up?"

"You were under the control of the Overlord." Zane replied as he untied her. "How did you find us?"

"They've mined Dragon Wu's body. The Overlord knows all of your hiding places."

"My brother." Oni said, concerned about Dragon. "Is he...is he okay?"

"Yes, but the Overlord wants your son."

"The Overlord?"

"The dark being that possessed the Great Devourer." Geoff said. "It has been here long before time had a name."

"Lloyd's golden power is the only way he can escape the digital realm and become real." P.I.X.A.L. explained.

"Why did Borg give us the Techno Blades to protect?" Kai asked, holding the Techno Axe. "Why are they so important?"

"Because together, they can reboot the system, wipe the master computer clean and destroy the Overlord virus for good." The Ninja are amazed before she gasped.

"What is it?" Geoff asked.

"I didn't come alone."

"Who else is with you?" Jay asked.

"Nindroids."

"Nindroids?!" They all ask.

"Where are they?" Jay asked. "I don't see any of them."


	6. Nindroids

They look around their surroundings before suddenly, a Nindroid appears on the roof before more surround them. "6 versus 23, probability of survival too low to quantify." P.I.X.A.L. said, looking around.

They try to fight, but end up knocked back. "These Nindroids are so much fast-" Jay is soon knocked out.

One Nindroid tries to kick Cole as another was behind him, but the first Nindroid misses as Cole moved aside. "Nice kick." He said. "Now see mine! Ninjago!" He does Spinjitzu, knocking them both down.

"Ninjago!" Geoff yelled, doing Spinjitzu, knocking three Nindroids down as another was about to come up behind him.

But before it could attack him, a mechanical fist hits it, knocking it back as Geoff turned to see it was Samurai X, in his mech. "Need a hand?" He asked before Geoff nodded and they charge at more Nindroids.

Four Nindroids charge at Oni, two on one side, two on the other. But he throws his cane in the air, jumps into the air, grabs it and stabs it into the ground, making the Nindroids crash into each other while balancing on his cane before he lands. One Nindroid comes at Zane, who is restrained by two more when they appear behind him and three more come, piling onto him as Lloyd disarms and kicks a Nindroid off an edge. He prepares to conjure an energy ball, about to save Zane. "No!" Nya yelled as he soon dispersed it. "Your power only strengthens them."

Samurai X turns to see the pile before jumping down and kicks three of them away before two of them jump on the mech's back and pull some wiring. "Warning." A voice was heard in the mech. "Power failure-" The mech soon fell forward as Lloyd soon came down.

"Ninjago!" He yelled, doing Spinjitzu, knocking them all down as Lloyd kneels down at Zane. His gi was partly torn and the skin covering his damages from the battle against the Great Devourer has come off as he picks him up.

Four Nindroids come behind Nya and fires, but she pulls out a fan, deflecting the shots and they hit the Nindroids, destroying them. More soon appeared above the waterfall and fly down. "We need to get out of here!" Nya yelled.

"Wait! What about Samurai X?"

"I'll get him!" Oni yelled as he ran down, avoiding the attacks from the Nindroids. "Go!" The others head inside and Oni comes up to the wreck of the mech, opening it and Samurai X comes out. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." He said as they quickly head up to the entrance, both avoiding the attacks as they catch up with the others.

"We've got you now!" One of the Nindroids yelled as they head inside.

* * *

They come out to the balcony, which is small and behind a waterwheel. "Anyone want to clear a path?" Jay asked.

"Yeah." Cole replied. "I've got an idea."

The Nindroids surround the monastery as the waterwheel soon starts rolling away from it, running over some of the Nindroids as it soon moved over the front doors and rolls into the forest as the Nindroids caught in the wheel fall out. Their vehicles soon take off. "Attack!" Another Nindroid yelled as some Nindroids get on hover boards. The vehicles move across the forest as the Nindroid vehicles pursue them and a Nindroid in a tank fires at them, destroying the vehicles as the Nindroid laughed.

* * *

Back further from the monastery where the waterwheel landed, everyone gets out as Geoff helps Samurai X out. "It won't be long until they figure out we used autopilot."

"Wait." Samurai X said. "I need to breathe." He soon took off his helmet, coughing a bit before he turned to them, revealing to be Blake.

"Blake?" Jay asked.

"You're Samurai X?" Zane asked.

"Surprise." Blake replied. "Ever since I heard about you, I've inspired to become a Ninja. But not matter what, I probably won't be good enough. So, I found my own way to be a hero. You guys aren't mad, are you?"

"Well, I am, for stealing our thunder." Jay said.

"How did you make all that stuff?" Kai asked, noting the mech.

"You're not the genetically unmodified clone of a multi billion-billionaire for nothing." Blake replied.

"Genetically unmodified clone?" Lloyd asked.

Blake sighs. "I may be his son, but I'm Cyrus Borg as well. The first clone, actually. Blake Borg."

"But, you don't sound like him." Zane said.

"Error in the cloning process. Anyway, we better move on."

"I'm coming with you." Oni said. "If the Overlord wants my son, I'm not letting him out of my sight."

"I'll stay and look after the monastery." Misako replied. "And try to fix Blake's mech." She soon walks away as Lloyd looks on while the others go the opposite way.

"Wait!" Lloyd said, making them turn to him. "If he wants me, and the Techno Blades are the only thing that can stop him, shouldn't we split up, just in case?"

"Good thinking." Blake replied. "I keep a cave out in the Badlands." He soon hands Lloyd a key card. "There is a rock formation with my symbol on the right side. Use the keycard and the entrance should open up."

"Install the location into my falcon." Zane said.

"Okay. You and your father go and take what you need to get as far away from us as possible."

"What are you guys gonna do?" Lloyd asked. "Those Nindroids aren't gonna let you step one foot into the city."

"There's a power station just outside the city. We'll shut down the power."

* * *

At Borg Industries in the factory, the Overlord looks on a screen. "What do you mean they're not there?" He asked.

"We've been tricked." A Nindroid replied. "Not to mention Borg's son helped them."

"Your Nindroids have failed, General Cryptor, but my next creation won't!" He turns to a nearby mech that is almost similar to a dragon.

* * *

The following morning, outside the city, a circus truck moves along before coming up to a barricade with Nindroids in the way. They beckon the driver to stop and he does so.

* * *

Inside, the Nindroids inspect the magical objects before one turns to a magician. "No Ninja." He said before holding out his arms. "Want to check up my sleeves?"

* * *

Back outside, ones of the Nindroids comes up to the driver. "You can go!" It yelled.

"Thank you." The driver replied as the barricade opens and the truck moves on.

* * *

Inside, the magician taps a box and Kai, Nya, Cole and Jay come out as a clown blows a horn in Jay's ear. "We can get you just outside of the Storm Farms, but you'll have to get to the power substation on your own." The magician said. "Good luck. And abracadabra!" He does a magic trick, making himself and the clown disappear.

Jay coughs a bit from the dust the magician used. "Show-off!" He yelled.

"So, Nya, shutting down this power substation, can we really destroy the Overlord and his Nindroids by simply flipping a switch?" Cole asked.

"Cripple them, yes." Nya replied as she picked up a wand. "Destroy them, no. Once we've powered down his army, we still need to reboot the central computer with the Techno Blades. And don't forget, since he knows we have them, they aren't gonna let us just waltz in."

"Whoa, whoa!" Jay said. "Wait a minute. If shutting down the power turns off everything connected to it, wouldn't that mean P.I.X.A.L. too?"

"Well, if Zane hasn't figured out, don't tell him." Cole said. "If we're gonna come across more Nindroids, we need to be on our A game."

"Speaking of which, where is Zane?" Kai asked.

* * *

Behind some props, Geoff places some artificial skin over Zane's scars as Blake and P.I.X.A.L. fix the damage from last night. "Thank you, guys, for repairing me." He said. "I guess an old Nindroid like me is no match against the newer models."

"This is just one of my primary functions." P.I.X.A.L. replied. "Gratitude is not required."

"Pix." Blake said as a component opens, revealing Zane's life source, a blue circle emitting energy, shocking them as it glows. "Fascinating."

"What is it?" Zane asked.

"Your power source." P.I.X.A.L. replied. "It's...a technology I am unfamiliar with. Your father built you with spare parts, yet this piece, it's unique."

"Do you mind if I-" Geoff touches it, but gets a shock and hurting Zane. "Argh, damn it!" He soon looked on. "Sorry. That must have been painful."

"It seems we're all curious to understand why you are so different."

Zane soon touched P.I.X.A.L.'s hands. "We're all different." He said. "But I don't feel so different around you."

"I am not different." P.I.X.A.L. makes him let go and walks away.

"Pix." Blake said before looking back at Zane, closes the component and helps fix his gi up as Geoff walked away. "Well, your repairs are complete."

* * *

In the Badlands, Lloyd and Oni run as they follow Zane's falcon before coming up to a rock formation with a symbol of a samurai helmet and two bones crossed together as the falcon lands on a rock near it. "Blake's symbol." Lloyd said before swiping the keycard across it. The rock the falcon was on soon raises as it flies onto Lloyd's shoulder and they enter it.

* * *

Inside, there was many vehicles including two spare mechs and a computer console. "Whoa! How did Blake have time to build all this? Maybe I should have been a samurai instead."

Oni soon came up to a covered up vehicle before pulling the cover back, revealing a vehicle with mounted machine gun. "Why must everything have so many weapons?" He asked.

"Says the man who had four arms and ended up in the bowels of the Great Devourer."

Oni sarcastically laughs before groaning. "I deserved that." Lloyd was about to get in the driver's seat before his father stops him. "I swore off fighting, not driving."

* * *

On the other side of the Badlands, another rock formation opens up as Oni drives the vehicle out with Lloyd on the mounted gun and the falcon on his shoulder. "Yee-ha!"

"Where to now?" The vehicle soon drives up and ramp and jumps a canyon.

"As far away as possible!" Oni drives the vehicle forward.

* * *

Later that night, back in the circus truck, Cole reads a comic book as Nya comes in and tries to cover her face with a newspaper. "Hey, Nya, how are the students?" He asked.

"Dareth's looking after them." Nya replied as she sat down, nervously. "You know, Cole, you don't get the credit you deserve.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... You always put others ahead of yourself. I know the other Ninja get all the attention, but, I just want you to know, you're...a good guy."

"Ah! Don't tell Jay." Cole soon came close and they lock lips together, before brushing was heard and they look to see Geoff, standing by the doorway, brushing his teeth before he noticed the kiss.

"Oh, uh, hello." He said, with a mouthful of toothpaste. "I'll brush shomewhere elsh." He soon walked away as Kai came in.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything, 'cause we're here." He said.


	7. Power Down

Outside, the truck drives away as the Ninja, Nya, Blake and P.I.X.A.L. look at some power lines as a bolt of lightning hits a nearby support, scaring P.I.X.A.L. "Careful." Zane said. "They farm the electricity that's in the air. This is where all of Ninjago gets their power."

"Looks like we have a welcoming party." Kai replied, noticing the power station.

"Our only chance we have of getting in there is to stay out of sight." Blake said. "There's no way we can take them all on."

"We get to be Ninja for a change?" Jay asked. "Whoo-hoo!"

"I'll stay back." P.I.X.A.L. said. "I'm not built for stealth and cannot assist you."

"Be safe, and stay out of trouble." Zane replied, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'll see you later."

* * *

At the power station, Cryptor walks along a line of Nindroids. "Keep an eye out for Ninja." He said. "Especially the clone. The Overlord says they are sure to be coming." He soon sees a Nindroid with small legs. "Look at you. Last one off the factory line? Ran out of metal, hm? I will call you Min-Droid." He pats Min-Droid's head and laughs as he walks away. The other Nindroids laugh as they start moving along.

* * *

Under the platform, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya, Geoff and Blake are holding onto cables as the Ninja have their bandanas on while Blake had his samurai helmet on before Jay points upward and they jump onto the platform's railing before jumping up to the further platform's railing and head to the door. Blake types in the code. It beeps before he opens it and they head in.

* * *

"That's the substation's core." He said, pointing at glowing cables, in a glass display. "Shut that down and its lights out for the Overlord. Now, if only we knew which switch. Spread out." They split up and come up to many of the consoles as Jay presses some buttons. It soon started playing The Fold's 'Weekend Whip'.

"Hey, I love this song." He said as he moved his head to the music.

Blake soon pressed it, shutting it off and walks away. "They can't know we're here."

"Buzzkill."

"I heard that."

"None of these buttons are doing anything." Cole said, slamming a console. "There has to be an easier way."

"Yeah." Kai replied as he got out his Techno Axe and went up to the core. "Like maybe just hack the system." He strikes it, but the glass doesn't break. "Stupid technology."

"This can't be harder than it looks." Cole gets out his gun and pulls back the hammer.

"Cole, wait!" Blake yelled, but Cole fires his last round at the glass, but it doesn't crack. Min-Droid soon peeked his head at the window. "They heard the shot! You rock brain!"

* * *

Outside, near the station, P.I.X.A.L. looks up. "The Ninja have been discovered." She said. "Operation jeopardised. Calculating probability of success to affecting outcome by... Oh, **** it... Who cares about probability?" She runs up to the station. She opens her arm, gets out a grappling hook and fires it at a railing.

* * *

By the door, the Nindroids have it surrounded as Min-Droid points out the door to General Cryptor, who pushes him away and looks on. "Knock, knock." He said. P.I.X.A.L. rappels up to the platform and as soon as she lands, she sets off an alarm. "Huh?" Cryptor turns to see P.I.X.A.L. and fires at her with a laser beam, but she quickly moves out of the way.

* * *

In the main core room, alarms go off as Blake taps a few keys to see the Nindroids on the screen. "This is all your fault, Cole." He said.

"I'm sorry!" Cole replied.

"Seal the doors and find a way to shut it down!" Blake gets out a pair of tonfa and spins them as Geoff breaks an emergency case and gets out an axe.

Zane looks at the screen to see them surround P.I.X.A.L. "P.I.X.A.L.!" He yelled. "Don't seal the door. I'm going out there."

"Are you crazy?" Jay asked.

"We barely fixed you up the last time you fought them." Geoff said.

"You didn't fix me." Zane replied. "Blake did, with her help!" Geoff growled as he opens the door and Zane quickly heads out before he quickly closed the door, but Min-Droid managed to sneak in and held his sword out at them.

"Oh, great." Jay said. "Now they come in fun size."

* * *

Down by a stream, Lloyd washes his face with the water before having a sip as his father rests at the wheel. As Lloyd stood up, he sees a reflection of the dragon mech as Oni sees it in the sky. "We need to go." He said. "Now!"

Lloyd runs up to the vehicle as the mech looks down at him. "Golden Ninja identified." It said as Lloyd gets onto the mounted gun.

"Start, you vicious bastard!" Lloyd uses his power to start the vehicle before it soon does a 180 and takes off.

"He's gaining on us!" Lloyd yelled.

"Well, maybe this thing has an afterburner." He presses a button, which turns the seat around as Lloyd sees the mounted gun is aimed at the mech and he fires. The shots unfortunately miss it. "Damn your weapons, Blake." He presses the button again and the seat turns back as Lloyd sees the dragon mech closing in.

* * *

At the power station, Zane charges at the Nindroids surrounding P.I.X.A.L. "Ninjago!" He yelled, doing Spinjitzu and knocking a few of them off the platform as one strikes at him, but he dodges, kicking it down as another Nindroid punches him in the face, but he strikes back, knocking it off the platform before hitting one multiple times before a headbutt disabled it. He soon saw P.I.X.A.L. being held by Cryptor.

Zane gets out his Techno Staff and charges at him in an attempt to reboot him, but Cryptor grabs hold of it. "The original Nindroid." He said as P.I.X.A.L. tries to hit him. "You're nothing more than a tin can with feelings." He throws him over his shoulder, making Zane lose his Techno Staff as Cryptor throws P.I.X.A.L. aside and charges at him with his swords out. Zane punches him a few times, making him lose his swords before Cryptor kicks Zane, knocking him back before turning invisible.

"Zane!" P.I.X.A.L. yelled. "Watch out!"

Zane got up as he felt being punched by the invisible Cryptor and slammed at the wall by him. "Welcome to the future." Cryptor lets Zane kneel down as he turns visible.

* * *

Inside, Nya and Blake try to tap a few keys as Min-Droid comes at Kai, Jay, Cole and Geoff, spinning as if he was doing Spinjitzu. "Hack him with the Techno Blade." Geoff said.

Cole holds out his Techno Whip to hit him, but Min-Droid deflects it. "I'm trying!" He yelled. "I've got to hand it to the little runt, he doesn't know when to quit."

"Quit?" Min-Droid asked as he suddenly stopped spinning. The Ninja are concerned before Min-Droid fires a shot at Cole. Geoff quickly moved him out of the way as the shot hits the core glass, cracking it.

"That's it." Kai said. "Fight without fighting."

"This is no time for a lesson, Kai!" Jay replied as Kai turned around.

"Hey, half-pint! Over here!" Kai shakes his buttocks at Min-Droid, who fires another shot before he jumps out of the way, once again, hitting the core glass, cracking it again. "We need to provoke him more."

"Or more Nindroids." Geoff said. "Nya, Blake!"

"I see where you're headed." Blake replied as he and Nya head over to the door and opened it, quickly moving aside as the Nindroids start flooding in. The Nindroids and Min-Droid fire at the Ninja, who dodge as the shots hit the core glass, cracking it all over. "It's working!"

* * *

Back by the stream, Oni keeps driving the vehicle as the dragon mech keeps pursuing it before it lowers. "Look out!" Lloyd yelled.

Oni tries to go fast, but the mech catches up, gets out a saw and severs the flag, narrowly missing Lloyd, who ducked. "This is why I took an oath of peace!" Oni said.

* * *

Back at the power station, the Nindroids keep firing at the Ninja, as they dodge and the core glass is getting cracked more before Min-Droid charges at Jay to kick him, but he quickly moves out of the way as Min-Droid breaks through the glass, ending up in the middle of the core. He soon rises and starts spinning around as energy starts building up and a ball of power surrounds him. "Uh-oh." He said before the ball explodes, sending an electro magnetic pulse wave out. The Nindroids and the computers shut down.

* * *

Back at the stream, the wave hits the dragon mech, making it come crashing down as Oni stopped the vehicle to see it crash into some telephone poles and he and Lloyd cheer.

* * *

In New Ninjago City, the power goes out everywhere as the security bots, hover copters, among other things stop working as the civilians cheer.

* * *

Back at the power station, the Ninja, Nya and Blake come out to see the shutdown Nindroids. "We did it!" Kai yelled, raising his arms in triumph before they see Zane, comforting P.I.X.A.L.

"This is why I wanted to stay back." She said. "So you would not see this." Her speech board starts acting up.

"You knew this would happen?" Zane asked.

"Your mission was important. I was not. I am to assist. I assisted."

"You're using up your reserve. Don't say anything more until we find you more power."

"You've destroyed the only power source in Ninjago. Power will all be non-existent." She touches Zane's hand, rubbing it. "We are not so different, are we? We are...compatible?"

"Yes. Yes, we are." P.I.X.A.L.'s eyes soon turned back and she shuts them, letting go of Zane's hand and it lands on the ground as the others come up and comfort him.

* * *

Back at the stream, Lloyd and Oni look at the powerless New Ninjago City as thunder is heard. "Do you think it's safe to go back?" Lloyd asked as they walk on the disabled mech.

"They may have turned off the power, but they still need to reboot the system." Oni replied before they jump off and start walking. "Until we know the Overlord is gone for good, we need to keep moving."

* * *

Several days later, they were now on mountains as Oni was placing many rocks on Lloyd as he tries to keep the rock tower steady. "We underestimate the importance of balance. When it's there, we're at peace. If something is off, everything falls." He places a stone atop of the rock tower as Lloyd strains from the heavy weight. "Ninjago is no different. It put too much faith in technology, allowing the Overlord to seep into their systems. And because of your friends, now the world is without power. When one relies on something too much, we become weak, vulnerable, imbalanced." The falcon flies by. "In order to find your full potential and unlock your true power, you must find your own balance."

Lloyd keeps straining. "I'm already the Gold Ninja. How much more power do I need?"

"You've only scratched the surface." Oni places another stone on top. "You have the potential to move mountains." He places another stone on. "The power of the First Spinjitzu Master."

"The Ninja destroyed the power substation, essentially destroying the Overlord and his Nindroids. Why can't we go back?"

Oni soon picked up a giant rock. "Essentially... Until the Overlord is fully erased from the system, we must not go back, but forward." He places the rock onto the top of the pile. It was enough to send Lloyd down and the rocks burying him. "If you can't move mountains, I guess we'll have to move over mountains."

Lloyd forces the rock pile off of him. "Oh, yeah?" Oni soon lands next to him.

"And this next one looks particularly steep." The falcon flies on as Oni points out the mountain.


	8. Shocking Discoveries

In the factory line at Borg Industries, some electricians with flashlights look around before one sees Cyrus. He was unconscious, just wearing his suit pants, sweater and dress shoes and without his walking machine. "Over here!" The electrician yelled. "I found him!" The other electricians came up to him as he removed the mechanical part over his face and gave Cyrus some glasses as he slowly woke up. "Are you alright, Mr. Borg?"

"Yes, yes, but how long have I been out?" Cyrus asked, unable to stand up due to his paralysis.

"Quite a while, sir. We've been without power for a few days."

* * *

They help him into a wheelchair, take him up a flight of stairs, into his office as he finds something is gone. "The hard drive! It's missing! Have the Ninja returned with the Techno Blades? Please, it's very important?"

"Uh, no. There's been no-one else inside the building."

"Not even Blake?"

"Sorry."

"Dragon." Cyrus wheels himself to where Dragon was strapped to. "He was right here. Where did he go? And who the hell would take the hard drive when the Overlord virus is still on it? Oh! So many questions, so few answers."

* * *

In an underground base, a figure, wearing a white robe and hood over his head, inserts the hard drive into a generator and the Overlord's eyes appeared on the screen above it. "Where am I?" He asked. "The Ninja destroyed all of the power. How have you saved me?"

"Electrocobrai." The robed figure replied. "Though they're extremely rare, they're extremely useful."

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"Nothing but a small favour after returning you to power." He grabs a black glove and puts it on. "You do still want to become flesh, if I'm not mistaken? Like the time you possessed the Great Devourer?"

"Yes, of course. But I need the Golden Ninja."

"You'll get your hands on him in time." He opens the case next to the container. "Our power is limited, and we must be wise in our next step." He grabs an Electrocobrai with the glove. "Ninjago is vast, and the Golden Ninja could be anywhere, yet still, the Ninja have the only weapons that could erase you." He moves up to a table and lowers the Electrocobrai onto a subject, powering it up before it soon awakens. "The old man knows everything about the Ninja, all their secrets, all of their hideouts. He will find them in no time."

"Yes! Yes!"

* * *

At Ed and Edna's Scrap 'n' Junk, the Ninja were looking through many piles of junk, looking for something. "We've been digging for so long, I think I forgot what we're looking for." Cole said.

"A jiggly compact compress converter." Kai replied. "Or was that a compress compact jiggly converter? Whatever it is, if it can help us get back to New Ninjago City any sooner, it's worth finding." He soon pulls a pogo stick out, sending the piles of junk they were looking through, down onto them, covering them as Jay, Geoff and Ed look on from another pile.

"We shut off the power thinking we could just waltz in, but, no, we didn't stop to think we were a bajillion miles away." Jay explained to his father.

"Hey, is this what we're supposed to look for?" Geoff asked, holding up a component.

"Ah, a compact converted jiggly compressor!"

"Great find, kiddo." Ed said. "Now, all we need to adapt that Hover-Copter's power supply to solar power is an upside-down router derouter-ma-bob and a whiz-bang automated amplifier."

Kai and Cole climbed up to them as Ed talked before groaning. "I'm starting to think they're just making this stuff up." Kai said.

Geoff soon helps them up before he sees something and picks it up, revealed to be a poleaxe. "Wow, I think I'll keep this." He said, putting it behind his back.

* * *

In the trailer, Edna and Nya look on as Blake looked at Zane's power source before he soon pulls out half of it, causing Zane to groan. "You sure you want to do this?" Blake asked. "Modifying your original design could have unintentional consequences."

Zane looked at the inactive P.I.X.A.L. "She risked her life for me." He replied. "It's the least I could do to get her back."

Blake sighed before inserting the half he extracted into P.I.X.A.L.'s hard drive, causing her to wake up. "Where am I?" She asked. "What happened?" She sees Zane's power source only had half of it inside. "You gave me half your power source. My processor does not compute."

"You are the only one who knows Borg's system, apart from Blake. You are vital to the mission." He soon looked down. "And you are vital to me." They hold hands together.

"Ooh!" Edna said. "Robot love. Call me a sucker, but if they've got half of what you and Jay have-"

"Nya and Jay?" P.I.X.A.L. cuts her off. "Judging from perfect match compatibility, their signs and a witness overseeing it, perhaps Nya and Cole would be a closer comparison."

"Nya and Cole are a better match?"

"Don't you mean Jay?" Zane asked. "Perhaps her processor was damaged."

"My processor is fully operational." P.I.X.A.L. replied. "The perfect match for Nya isn't Jay but Cole."

"That can't be true." Geoff said as he came in. "I mean, sure I've seen them kiss in the truck-"

"Cole did what-?!" Jay asked as he and Ed came in.

"Jay-" Nya was cut off.

"No, I cannot believe that my best friend would kiss you, my girlfriend! Actually, consider it over, Nya Asher!"

Nya is shocked as Cole and Kai soon came in. "I heard arguing outside." Cole said. "What did I miss? Another signature Jay Gordon-Walker gut-buster?"

Jay soon turned to him as Geoff quickly closed his ears, in fear. "You bastard! You vicious heartless bastard!" Jay pushes Cole down and starts hitting him, shaking the trailer about.

"What's wrong with you?"

Kai sighed as he turned to the others. "I hope Lloyd is faring better than us." He said.

* * *

Back at the mountains, Lloyd and Oni come across a broken bridge. "Hey." Lloyd said. "Who needs bridges when you can manifest a golden dragon to-"

"You rely too much on your golden power." Oni cuts him off. "Let this be a lesson. Centre yourself and move the mountain with your mind." Oni points to a nearby mountain.

"What?! Move that?! Are you kidding?" He prepares to walk away, but Oni stops him.

"Find your balance. Concentrate."

Lloyd sighs before he held his hand out. The mountain moves a bit as some stones fall off and he manages to get parts of the mountain to come and try to form a bridge, but they spread, knocking him back into his father. "This is pointless!" Lloyd stands up. "Especially when I can do this." Lloyd conjures his golden dragon which fires a gold flame, making a bridge. Lloyd soon dispersed his dragon and landed on the gold bridge. "I'm not the First Spinjitzu Master, and I never wanted to be. I'm the Golden Ninja."

Oni sighed and placed a hand on his head. "I know. I was once like this too." He soon follows Lloyd across the bridge.

* * *

Back at the scrap yard, Jay pushes Cole, who now has a black eye and a nosebleed, down. "You know why you're the Black Ninja?" He asked, kicking him in the groin, causing him to groan. "'Cause it's the colour of your heart!"

"Well, what's the point in being the Blue Ninja?" Cole asked as he tried to get up. "Unless you're trying to hide out in some damn goofy clown college."

Jay immediately put Cole in a head lock. "You take that back! There are reputable performers that attend clown college!" Outside a mysterious figure comes out of a hover copter, back inside, Cole managed to get Jay in a chokehold. "And now, because of you, I dumped Nya! So, you can have her now!" He soon bites Cole's wrist, making him let go and throws him over his shoulder, but Cole managed to pin him on the ground as his wrist bled.

"I don't see why you want to settle this arm-wrestling. You know I have super strength!"

* * *

Back outside, the figure places some Electrocobrai onto General Cryptor and Min-Droid.

* * *

Back inside, Blake and Kai try to restrain Cole as Zane and Geoff do the same to Jay. "Oh, yeah? Well, I'm super hooped. And I haven't brushed my teeth in a week!" He exhales his breath, causing Cole to gag.

* * *

Back outside, Min-Droid operates a magnetic crane, which moves up to the trailer.

* * *

Back inside, Cole and Jay were breathing their bad breaths at each other like babies as their fellow Ninja try to stop them. "This macho stuff is making you both look like fools." Nya said. "Maybe you belong together!" The magnet soon struck the trailer.

"What was that?" Geoff asked.

* * *

Outside, the trailer is being dragged as Ed and Kai look out to check the situation. "The machines haven't worked since the outage." Ed said. "What's powering it?"

"Nindroids!" Kai replied, pointing to Min-Droid, who is operating the crane. "The better question is, what's powering them?"

Min-Droid moves some controls back, making the crane spin as everyone in the trailer are tossed about. "They're after the Techno Blades." P.I.X.A.L. said.

General Cryptor laughs as he watches the trailer being spun around and fires at it.

* * *

Inside, Ed and Edna are nearly hit as the shots hit the trailer. "Yeah, well, they also almost hit my mother!" Jay yelled.

"Oh, don't worry about us, sweetie." Edna replied as she wears a pilot's helmet and Ed puts some sort of pack on her. "We prepare for every type of situation."

"Did you make one for me?"

"Uh, sorry, honey. You hardly ever come to visit."

"Yeah, good luck, kiddo." Ed said as he also had a helmet and pack on. "Eh, watch over the junk while we're gonna, will ya?"

"And there's lasagne in the refrigerator." They soon took off as the packs fire off bubbles.

Cryptor watches as they left and a bubble hits his eye, causing him to scream and try to rub it. "What do we do now?" Blake asked.

"We may not have our Elemental Powers, but we still have our Spinjitzu." Kai replied before turning to Zane and P.I.X.A.L. "Are you gonna be OK?"

"I may not be built to fight, but my protective reflexes should suffice." P.I.X.A.L. said.

"Great, 'cause you're gonna need 'em." Nya replied.

Min-Droid moves the trailer up and down before deactivating the magnet, sending it flying into the air. "Ninjago!"

* * *

All the Ninja yelled as Kai, Jay, Cole and Geoff do Spinjitzu and Blake and Nya jump in the air, but Zane and P.I.X.A.L. are still in the trailer as came crashing into the spot where General Cryptor was.

"Uh-oh." He said before quickly moving out of the way as the trailer crash lands onto the junk pile and slides down to the ground before Zane and P.I.X.A.L. land on the ground hard as the others land on the crane.

"I couldn't do Spinjitzu." Zane said.

"Your heart." P.I.X.A.L. replied. "Dividing it must have inhibited your fighting ability."

"Guess I have poor timing." Zane soon sees General Cryptor, who fires at them, but they quickly move out of the way as he keeps firing at them.

"We have to help Zane." Jay said.

"Finally, something we agree on." Cole replied. They jump off the crane and run over to help, but when they step onto a compactor, someone presses a button, opening the top and sending both of them down into it. The moment they land, the top closes. "We're trapped!"

"And with my own worst enemy." Cole soon exhaled his bad breath at Jay before the walls start coming close. "I'm too cute to be squashed!"

"Hey! Someone stop this thing!"

Nya was by the crane, trying to pull Min-Droid out. "Bad Nindroid." She said. "Bad Nindroid."

"They're trapped." Kai said, coming up to the compactor with Geoff, who has his new axe out. They look to see the walls almost closing in as the figure comes up to them, revealed to be Dragon, who now looked like a cyborg with a black beard, wearing a black kimono and holding a black cane.

"Master, what have they done to you?" Geoff asked.

Dragon strikes Kai, knocking him back as Geoff tries to use the back of his axe on him, but Dragon grabs hold and throws him into Kai, knocking them both into a pile of junk. "Nya, you have to stop the junk compactor."

"I'm on it!" Nya said, leaving Min-Droid and heads for the compactor as Dragon strikes Kai, knocking him over to another pile of junk as Geoff tries to punch him, but Dragon catches his fist and sends it right back at him. "Oh, no!" Nya looked down at the compactor.

"Someone stop this thing!" Cole yelled.

Nya comes up to the controls and tries to turn it off. "I can't override it."

"Well, you better, 'cause if you don't, Cole and I are gonna get real close." Jay said. "You said we belong together, but not permanently!"

"I'm not...strong enough!" Cole yelled as the compactor walls were almost prepared to squish them.

Blake comes up to Nya and strikes the control panel, breaking it open as Nya grabs a piece of glass and they look at them. "Black and blue." He said.

"Which one?" Nya asked. "I have to cut one of these to shut it down, but cut the wrong one and it may crush you guys instantly!"

"Oh, choose blue, Nya!" Jay replied. "You know blue. You're comfortable with blue! Do that and I'll forgive for kissing Cole and try to rekindle our relationship!"

"Choose black!" Cole yelled as they were almost about to be crushed. "Black is not blue!"

"I'm gonna turn you black and blue more than that eye!"

"No time for that!"

"I thought you were supposed to be strong!"

"And I thought we were a team!"

"Until you kissed my girl!"

"Black or blue?" Nya asked herself.

"Hurry up!" Blake yelled.

"Why is it so difficult to choose?"

"Just cut one already!" Jay yelled.

Nearby, Zane tries to use his Techno Staff to block Cryptor's shots, but another shot knocks him back and Min-Droid, in the crane, lifts him onto it, leaving him with his feet magnetised on the crane. "Zane!" P.I.X.A.L. yelled.

Cryptor laughs before throwing some Electrocobrai onto some deactivated Nindroids, reactivating them as they surround her. Nearby, Kai and Geoff try to block Dragon's strikes. "Guys?" Kai asked. "A little help?"

Geoff soon struck Dragon, knocking him near a plane, which the electricity from the Electrocobrai activates it and it sends the plane up in the sky, creating a dust cloud. "I can't see a thing!" Geoff yelled as Dragon soon struck him down before striking Kai as well.

Min-Droid moves Zane to a nearby scrap shredder as Cryptor looks on. "Junk him." He said.

Min-Droid lowers the crane as P.I.X.A.L., held by the other Nindroids, looks on. "No!" She yelled, knocking the Nindroids down before running up to Zane as Min-Droid turns the magnet off and he is almost put through before P.I.X.A.L. grabs him and they roll before stopping as Zane looked at her, in amazement. "That was never in my program. Your heart improved my fighting ability."

Laughter was heard as they look to see Cryptor coming up to them. "He needs a little girl to protect him?" All the Nindroids laugh as they surround the two of them.

They both have their backs to each other and move their arms together as Zane bends down and P.I.X.A.L. kicks a Nindroid down as P.I.X.A.L. did the same to Zane. "Our shared reflexes." He said, in amazement.

"We're as one." P.I.X.A.L. replied as she kicked another Nindroid down before bending down and spins, allowing Zane to kick the Nindroids surrounding them down.

"As if we're made-"

"-to fight together." They soon did Spinjitzu together.

"Ninjago!" They both yelled, knocking down all the Nindroids.

Back in the compactor, Jay and Cole were almost about to be crushed. "I take back everything I said!" Jay yelled as he was soon struggling to breathe as the compactor is forcing his ribcage to come into contact with his lungs.

"No!" Cole replied as he too was struggling to breathe. "You were right! I could have been a better friend! I had no clue! And I shouldn't have kissed Nya!"

Back at the controls, Blake looks on as Nya keeps choosing. "Black or blue?" She asked. She soon closed her eyes, made her decision and cuts the chosen wire.

The compactor soon stopped and the walls retract as Nya looked down to see both Jay and Cole breathing heavily now that they're free. "Nya, you did it!"

"Oh, which colour did you choose?" Jay asked.

"Like I'll ever tell." Nya replied sarcastically. "Come on!" Nya heads off as Blake looks at her decided cut wire and is surprised before running to catch up and Jay and Cole exhaled their bad breaths at each other again.


	9. Bad News

Kai is backed into an inactive hover copter as Geoff was forcing Dragon back, but is soon struck in the face, knocking him straight into a junk pile as Kai held his Techno Axe up, but Dragon knocks it out of his hand and he flinches as his controlled master was about to strike. "Master Wu?" Cole asked, making him turn to Jay, Cole, Nya and Blake.

"What happened to him?" Jay asked.

"He's turned evil." Kai replied. "Help me!" He soon jumped as Dragon almost hits him.

"But...but he's our master." Cole said.

Kai quickly grabbed his Techno Axe to block an incoming strike. "Not anymore."

"More like Tech Wu."

"Bad Dragon." Jay said. "Bad!" They both soon charge at Dragon, who strikes Cole, knocking him down and Jay laughs. "I hate to say it, but you deserved that a little." He is soon struck in the stomach.

"Right back at you!" Cole laughs.

"Leave it to me." Blake said, getting out his tonfa and swings them at Dragon, who moves out of the way as Nya comes behind him, but he quickly moves, making her crash into Blake, near a security bot which Dragon activates to restrain them.

Dragon soon ran up a conveyer belt as Jay, Kai and Cole pursue, but Dragon activates it, knocking them all off and dropping their Techno Blades. As he was about to pick them up, the crane comes over him as they see Zane driving it. "Sorry, Master." He said, turning the magnet on as it soon attracted not only him, but the Techno Blades as well.

"I always knew those two had a magnetic attraction." Kai said as they look at the two robots as Geoff comes up to him and Cole and Jay free Blake and Nya.

"Really?" Nya asked.

The cloaked figure shows up, holding a bow and arrow before firing the arrow, hitting the cable connecting the magnet, disabling it as Dragon gets off and comes up to the figure as Geoff pushes Kai out of the way as the broken magnet landed near them. "Who are you!?" Geoff asked.

Dragon was about to attack again, but the figure stops him. "Enough!" He said. "The Overlord will be pleased." They soon take off in a hover copter.

"Uh, seriously?" Jay asked. "Who the hell was that guy?"

"Or gal." Nya replied.

They soon picked up the Techno Blades. "Whoever it is, they turned Dragon against us." Kai said.

"And if we want to save him, we'll need to find out who this stranger is." Cole replied.

"Wait, what is that?" Blake asked, coming up to a piece of junk, that has a white scale on it. "Must've been from when he fired the arrow."

"Let me scan it." P.I.X.A.L. replied, scanning the scale and is shocked. "You'll never believe this."

"Tell us on the way back to the city." Geoff said as he hears Jay and Cole exhaling their bad breaths at each other again. "And shut that bad breath exhaling up! Seriously, it's annoying."

"I'll use a new technology developed to warn Lloyd of our findings." Zane replied. "I call it Falcon Vision."

"I thought taking the power out would give us the upper hand, but now that they have power and we don't, I guess the power has only shifted." Nya said.

"Don't worry, sis." Kai replied. "We'll get Dragon back."

* * *

Back at the mountains, the falcon sees Lloyd as he climbs up a mountain with Oni below him before Lloyd slips on a bit of the mountain, sending it down, nearly hitting his father. "Wish you still had four hands?" Lloyd asked, sarcastically. "It would have come in handy."

"Your potential is great." Oni replied. "Not your sense of humour."

Lloyd laughs. "Still won't let me use the golden dragon?"

"Still won't." Oni starts climbing further than Lloyd before stopping. "If you want to harness the power of the First Spinjitzu Master, you must focus on your balance..." He resumes climbing. "...and find your centre." Lloyd soon followed behind him. But soon, Oni grabbed a loose stone, which breaks off, making him fall.

"Dad!" Lloyd quickly closed his eyes and placed a hand on his head as rumbling was heard and a mountain, in the shape of a hand catches Oni.

Oni exhaled his breath as Lloyd lands on the mountain. "I take it back. I do want my four hands." Lloyd laughs before they reach the top of the mountain before Lloyd holds his hand out, letting some rocks out, making a stairway down it before sitting down, exhausted. "Here." Oni holds out a canteen.

"Isn't that the last of the water?"

"You deserve it."

Lloyd takes the canteen and starts drinking before using the remainder of the water on his head, letting it drench his hair and go down him. The flacon soon lands and its eyes glow blue as an image of Nya appeared. "Lloyd, we've got some bad news." She said. "We had a run-in with a mysterious someone who found a new way to power Nindroids."

An image of Jay soon appeared. "And he turned Dragon evil!" He yelled. "He had a black beard!" Nya's image soon reappeared.

"We have a suspicion that this person may have stolen the hard drive containing the Overlord and has re-awakened him."

An image of Kai soon appeared. "And now that the hard drive has gone missing, we can't reboot the system." He said. "Our Techno Blades are useless!"

An image of Blake soon appeared. "But, we found a white scale." He said. "With what your friends have told me, it may be Serpentine. We're headed to New Ninjago City to get to the bottom of this. Thought you should know so you can keep your distance. Hope you're faring better than we are. We'll stay in contact if we learn anything new. Over and out." The image disappeared.

"Serpentine?" Lloyd asked.

"We must not go back, but forward." Oni replied, pointing to a jungle, down the stairwell. "Hiroshi's Labyrinth. Miles of jungle so dense, all who enter are never found. We had enough rest.

"Ok. Let's get lost." They start going down the stairwell as the falcon follows them.

* * *

In the underground base, the stranger is looking on a screen. "You failed." The Overlord said from another screen. "Not even you could stop them!"

"I wasn't trying to stop them." The stranger replied. "I was luring them into a greater trap. Attacking the Ninja was merely a ploy to scare them into sending a warning message to the Chosen One. I intercepted their SOS, and now we know where the Golden Ninja is. The falcon is now our beacon. He will lead us right to him." He laughs as he saw the falcon's beacon on the screen."

"Whoever you are... I like you. Soon, the power...will be mine!"

* * *

Several minutes later, Zane's Hover-Copter lands in the middle of New Ninjago City, which has further been ruined. The Ninja, Nya, Blake and P.I.X.A.L. soon look around. "What the hell happened?" Kai asked.

"No power." Geoff replied. "That's what happened."

"Are we too late?" Zane asked.

Kai soon walked on, but triggers a wire, knocking down the piles of junk in front of them. "This is becoming a bit of a habit for you, Kai."

Pretty soon, many civilians, all wearing clothes that are ripped and holding improvised weapons came up the combined pile. "Outsiders must answer to Cornelius V. Proctor!" A man, holding a shovel, called out.

"Time to git, you dipsticks!" Cornelius yelled, holding his gun and a baton. He only had his police hat, pants, boots and had a white tank top on.

The civilians cheer before Cyrus came up behind them. "Dad!" Blake yelled.

"Blake." He replied as some get out of the way for him. "You guys finally made it. Don't mind the savages. Since power went out, everyone here has grown a bit bored. Their imagination knows no bounds." He soon saw what Blake was wearing. "Blake, you- You're Samurai X?" Everyone gasped before he saw P.I.X.A.L. "P.I.X.A.L. Amazing. You're...powered."

"Stay in character, Borg, you dipstick!" Cornelius yelled. "It's no fun if we're not all committed."

"Oh, I'll have you committed if you don't leave us at once! Now, **** off." They all grumble and leave. "We have real problems to address. P.I.X.A.L., what's powering you?"

"Zane gave me half of his heart." P.I.X.A.L. replied.

"Thank you, Zane. I am greatly indebted. Unfortunately m the hard drive was stolen with the digital imprint of the Overlord. You'll be unable to erase him with your Techno Blades until we find it."

"We know." Geoff replied. "We already had a run-in with someone, who has white scales. A Serpentine."

"Lucky for us, the last Serpentine were sealed underground when we blocked all entrances, last year." Cole said as he opened up a manhole. "This is probably one of them when they dug underneath the city, so it's about time we pay them a little visit."

"Approch with caution." Cyrus replied as he wheeled up to them as they head down. "I've also lost a few valuable prototypes. He may be armed and extremely dangerous. P.I.X.A.L., now that my assistant has an unlimited power supply, there's an infinite amount of good to be done."

P.I.X.A.L. turns to Zane, who nods. "As you wish, Mr. Borg."

"I'll go with the Ninja, dad." Blake said as he prepared to go down alongside Zane.

"Be careful, son." Cyrus replied, touching his hand with his robotic one before he soon wheeled away and Zane and P.I.X.A.L. look at each other before she leaves to catch up with Cyrus and Zane closes the manhole.

* * *

In the sewers, it was dark as everyone landed but someone screamed in pain. "What?" Cole asked.

"You stood on my foot!" Jay yelled.

"It wasn't me."

"Sorry." Blake said. "Where is the-? Here we go." A small light appears before it grows brighter, revealing a small lamp in Blake's hand as he moves his foot away from Jay's. "Let's keep our eyes peeled. Our mystery suspect could be anywhere down here."

They move along the sewer before finding the tunnel and move down it. "Serpentine." Kai said. "Never thought I'd see them again."

"Hopefully, the Fangpyre can turn Jay into one." Cole replied.

"**** you!" Jay yelled, remembering his experience of turning into a snake.

"That's not funny, Cole." Nya said.


	10. Answers

In Hiroshi's Labyrinth, Lloyd and Oni move along the jungle as Lloyd turned to his father, sighing. "How anyone got through this jungle is beyond me." He said.

"Hiroshi's Labyrinth." Oni replied. "Legend says no-one has ever escaped its deadly maze, except for Hiroshi himself. But the maze is no match for your powers. This is the perfect place to hide from the Overlord's clutches."

"Hide. That's all I ever seem to do."

"Your golden power only strengthens his cause. We must not lose sight."

"But I miss my friends. What good is being all powerful if I can't ever have any fun?"

Oni sighed. "The golden power needs to be protected, honoured. Evil forces will seek it, try to take it for their own. It seduces. Ever your friends may one day covet it-"

"My friends would never hurt me."

"He who holds the power has a tremendous obligation. You must be prepared to handle this journey alone, even without me one day."

"Yeah, I know."

"Keep your chin up, son. Legends also states there is a jewel inside the maze, the most beautiful oasis no-one has ever seen before. Perhaps we will be the first." Lloyd soon started to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"I need to pee."

"Sorry I asked."

* * *

In the tunnel, the Ninja, Nya and Blake come across a pile of rubble which has been moved. "This is one of them." Geoff said. "It's been moved."

Whistling was heard as they turn to see Skales, carrying a bag and he screams. "Not you again." He said.

"Skales." Cole said, pushing Jay aside. "Something tells me you would be behind this. Search his bag."

Geoff, Kai and Jay rummage through the bag as Blake forces him back. "This is haras-s-sment. I've done nothing wrong." He soon looked at Blake's clothing. "S-s-Cyrus-s-s Borg is S-s-samurai X?"

"Wrong Borg, Skales." Blake said as Geoff, Kai and Jay look at the items from Skales' bag. "Now, where's the hard drive? What are you hiding?"

"He's hiding...groceries?" Kai asked. "And the latest issue of 'Ninjago Times'." He gets out a newspaper.

"What can I s-s-say?" Skales asked. "I'm a s-s-sucker for the cros-s-sword." Kai hands him back the newspaper. "S-s-sorry, you've got the wrong s-s-snake."

"Daddy, are you okay?" Someone asked. They turn to see a young Hypnobrai, wearing a blue hoodie.

A pink Hypnobrai soon grabbed him. "Stay inside, Skales Jr." She said.

"Skales Jr.?" Kai asked as Skales came up to them. "You have a son?"

"We've been busy since you left us-s-s." Skales replied as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "And we prefer to keep it that way."

"Is this about the Golden Master?" Skales Jr. asked. "Is he going to hurt us?"

"That is-s-s only a s-s-story, son. They were just leaving."

"Golden Master?" Geoff asked. "Is this about Lloyd?"

"Like you, we have our own legends-s-s. But I guess, in ours-s-s you are the bad guys."

"What legend?" Nya asked.

"They have a right to know." Skales' wife said. "If we're going to shed a new s-s-skin, we must open our home to others-s-s."

"Alright, S-s-Selma." Skales replied. "Let's go, surface dwellers. If you'd like to hear of the Curse of the Golden Master, follow me."

"I don't like Serpentine, but I don't like curses either." Kai said. "If this has anything to do with Lloyd, we need to know."

They were about to head in, but Skales stops Geoff. "Not him. He was the one who trapped us-s-s."

"Go on, I'll wait." Geoff said as they head in and Geoff sits down on a rock, sighing.

* * *

In the cave, it is all lit up with glowing tape on the top as well as some huts carved out of rocks as Skales, Selma and Skales Jr. guide them. "After a rather humbling s-s-scrap with you all, we've made amends with our warring pas-s-st and found was to help better ourselves-s-s." They walk along to see many of the Serpentine kinds, doing random things.

"You're not thugs-s-s." Rattla said to two Constrictai, rehearsing a line as they pass by. "You give hugs-s-s."

"Try again." A Venomari told the Fangpyre leader. "'It will be our pleasure.'"

"It will be-" The right head of the Fangpyre leader said.

"-our pleasure." The left head said.

"So you got a few snakes to go straight." Kai said as they looked on. "Doesn't mean there's not one bad apple. Fangpyre have white scales, don't they?"

"A few." Skales replied. "Fanglongus has a lot, but he hardly leaves. Is this about the mis-s-sing hard drive?"

"This is about the Overlord." Cole said.

"Ah, the Overlord. Glad we weren't around for that mess-s-s. No, we have no desire to meddle in the affairs above. As-s-s you can s-s-see, we s-s-stick to our own. We only want what's-s-s best for the next generation. Have a s-s-seat." Skales points to a nearby campfire as a statue of Raiden was also there. "You could learn a thing or two about your beloved Golden Master." Blake looks at the statue. "Ah yes-s-s, Raiden. Pity we had to eat her body the firs-s-st few weeks-s-s."

A Venomari soon came up to them. "Hello, hatchlings and camouflaged land dwellers." The Venomari said. "Do you seek to learn about the Curse of the Golden Master?" They all nod. "Then everyone come closer." He spits into the fire, causing it to rise up. "'Long before time had a name, when the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago, deep in the ground, he created the Serpentine. Since the first dawn, our elders knew of the Curse of the Golden Master, when he who had the powers equal to the First Spinjitzu Master would rise and usher in the last of the setting suns. With no equal adversary, his power will go unmatched. His destructive rule will change the face of the world, and he will not stop until every man, woman and Serpentine are enslaved under his control."

"Is he referring to Lloyd?" Zane asked, but Kai shrugs.

"The Serpentine tried to warn the land dwellers, but they wouldn't listen. They thought we were the enemy, though we were only trying to prevent the prophecy of the Golden Master's terrible reign. After the Great Devourer failed to scare the unbelievers below ground, it is we who retreated beneath the soil, promising never to return, even now that the end is inevitable'."

* * *

At Borg Industries, in Cyrus' office, Cyrus inserts a plug into P.I.X.A.L. "First patch into the mainframe." He said before pressing a button and power from P.I.X.A.L.'s heart start rebooting the power. "Success! Suppress bandwidth for wider connection. We have power!" The computer screens come back on. "By glory's grace, my office has clean, untouched by evil power. Thank you! Now we can use this to track the Nindroid presence, and they won't see us coming."

"Sir, you and Blake created me and gave me life." P.I.X.A.L. said. "I belong to you. Yet Zane saved my life. When I was with him, I felt a connection. I felt free."

"P.I.X.A.L., remember this. Like Blake, you belong to no-one. If you want to be with Zane, then you should be with him. As a father, I tried to plan my son's life, but he took charge of his own destiny and I'll always be proud of him for doing it." The computer soon beeped. "Nindroid power signatures. This is impossible! It says they're right here! 12 feet. 8 feet. This makes no sense."

"Unless they're beneath us." Cyrus and P.I.X.A.L. look at each other, in shock.

In the cave, the Ninja, Nya and Blake were still by the statue. "I can't believe they think Lloyd could become the Golden Master." Kai said.

"Well, he is the son of Lord Oni Garmadon." Jay replied.

"What I want to know is if none of them took the hard drive, who else could it be?" Blake asked.

"We're under attack!" A Venomari yelled out. "Protect the young!"

The Serpentine kids start running as Nindroids ran into the cave. "Nindroids!" Cole yelled. "They must've took down Geoff!"

"These toasters don't know when to quit." Jay said as the kids are picked up by the adults.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but protect the Serpentine!" Kai yelled.

"Ninjago!" Jay, Kai and Cole yell, doing Spinjitzu.

"If only I could do Spinjitzu!" Zane yelled. "Without P.I.X.A.L. my technique is barely adequate."

"What evil have you brought here?" Skales asked, grabbing Zane.

"Sorry about that. We didn't know we were being followed."

A Nindroid takes down Fanglongus, knocking his sword away as Nya picks it up and blocks the Nindroid's attack on Fanglongus before striking back, which the Nindroid blocks before Nya kicks it back. "Junior?" Selma asked. "Junior?!"

"Mommy!" Skales Jr. yelled, trying to head over to her, but General Cryptor soon trips him.

"So you're the future of the fearless Serpentine?" Cryptor asked as he laughs.

"Hey, pea brain!" Someone called out, throwing a rock at him. Selma looks to see it was Geoff as he pushes Cryptor back, helps Skales Jr. up and takes him to Selma. "Go!" They soon take off.

"If we could figure out what powered them, this would all be a whole lot easier!" Jay yelled as he and the others came up behind Geoff as they put their bandanas on.

The Nindroids soon charge at them as they quickly ran and spread out. Kai grabs hold of a rock spike, spins and kicks two of them down. Cole runs away from one before coming up to a wall and runs up it quickly, jumping over the Nindroid and finds a container with an Electrocobrai plugged into it. He quickly pulls the plug out, disabling it. "Hey, they're powered by some sorta eel thing inside their backs." He said.

The Ninja, Blake and Nya start pulling the plugs out before the Ninja do Spinjitzu, hitting the Nindroids and pulling the plugs out of their backs. They soon disperse and look at the disabled Nindroids as another grabs Zane. "You foolish Nindroid!" It had the Overlord's voice. "You are helping the wrong side."

"You'll never succeed." Zane replied. "Not if we have anything to say about it."

"I already have." He laughs. "You've unknowingly led me straight to the Golden Ninja. And this was merely a diversion to keep you busy." He laughs before Zane pulls the plug off the Nindroid as Geoff came up to it and looks in the container.

"Electrocobrai." He said. "Nasty little slithering creatures. A lot can power up a supercomputer for weeks, maybe more."

"The boy holds too much power." Skales said. "I fear the Curse of the Golden Master is upon us-s-s."

The Venomari story teller comes up to him. "The dawn of the end of times is near." He said.

"We have to get to Lloyd before they do." Nya said. "Are you sure you won't help us?"

"I'm s-s-sorry." Skales replied. "We made an oath never to return to the s-s-surface. Good luck. Yellow Ninja." Geoff turned to him. "Thank you for s-s-saving my boy." Geoff nods before they prepare to leave. "Oh, one more thing. There's only one S-s-serpentine who's had a history of being s-s-so fond of using Electrocobrai."

"Who?" They all ask.

* * *

In Hiroshi's Labyrinth, Lloyd and Oni come up to an oasis. "The Jewel of the Labyrinth." Oni said.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Lloyd replied.

"Yes, beauty can be born even in darkness." Machinery was heard as they look to see some trees being cut down. "They've found you. You must leave. Go!" Oni prepared to move before turning back to his son. "Damn it, I sad leave!" Lloyd takes off as Oni looks to see the corrupt Dragon arrive on a vehicle was saws at the front. Lloyd climbs up a tree as he sees his father fight his uncle. "Why must we always be on opposite sides, brother? I made an oath not to fight, but I'll still defeat you." They spar as Lloyd climbs up to the top of the waterfall, but sees Nindroids in front of him. As Lloyd was about to use his power, Oni turned to him. "No! Trust in the balance!" The power conjures up a green bike before he does a 180, knocking the Nindroids down before speeding off the waterfall and moves down the path.

* * *

As Lloyd moved down the path, some Nindroids on improvised wings fly down at him as Lloyd pushes one, knocking it into a tree before continuing to move along, trying to lose the last one before it crashes into a nearby tree. Lloyd soon saw more Nindroids on wings, that soon fire at him, but they miss due to the many trees around him before revving forward, making them crash into each other before Lloyd finds himself stopping at a cliff. The dragon mech from before soon appeared as Lloyd saw his father restrained by Dragon. "Dad!"

"Go, Lloyd! And never look back!"

"Leave and your father falls!" The Overlord was heard on the dragon mech, powered by Electrocobrai.

Lloyd reluctantly disperses his bike as he soon tries to use his power, but stops when he something surrounds him, revealed to be a chain. "Vengestone!"

The stranger soon came up to Lloyd and removed his hood. "Hello, intriguing fellow." It was Pythor P. Chumsworth. His scales were white, the black markings were purple and his eyes were red.

"Pythor? I thought you were-"

"Dead? Actually I suffered a worse fate digested in the bowels of the Devourer. It can wreak havoc on one's complexion. Fortunately for your father, he escaped purified of all evil."

"Finally, the Golden Ninja is mine!" The Overlord yelled as Pythor forces Lloyd into the mech. "Now the transformation can be complete."

"I couldn't leave you." Lloyd said to Oni. "I can't do this alone. I failed you, father."

"It's okay, son." Oni replied. "It is I who failed."

"He is no longer of importance to me." The Overlord said. "Throw him overboard!"

"No!" Lloyd yelled as Dragon pushes Oni into the river. "Father!" The moment he saw his father land in the ocean, Lloyd started sobbing before the mech soon flew off.

Oni immediately resurfaced, catching his breath. "Be strong, son." He said. "I will find you. I will find you!"


	11. Enter the Digiverse

At Borg Industries, in Cyrus' office, Cyrus, back in his grey suit, and P.I.X.A.L. look on as Blake tapped a few keys on a generator before he turned to P.I.X.A.L., gives her a plug and she inserts it into her heart as she smiled at Zane, who smiles back as Cyrus grabs a small switch. "I think we should put the main switch over here to keep it tucked away a little." He said as he wheeled over to a desk and placed the switch down. "With a little ingenuity and a few more coaxial cables we may be able to reboot the system with the Techno Blades and erase the Digital Overlord for good."

"I thought you said we needed the stolen hard drive to do that." Jay replied.

"I did. But that was before I truly understood the entire capabilities of what Zane's powers truly allow us."

"And what is that?" Kai asked.

"A chance to enter remotely. By the time we figure out where Lloyd is, it'll be too late to stop the Overlord from draining his Golden Power."

"And escaping the Digiverse?" Nya asked.

"Exactly. But if we digitize the Ninja and Techno Blades using my experimental technology, you could fight him on his own turn inside the Digiverse."

"What do you mean, inside the Digiverse?" Jay asked.

"Weren't you listening?" Cole asked. "He's going to put us into the video game."

"I know!" He giggled. "I just wanted to here it again."

"But, dad, if anything were to happen to them inside the program-" Blake was cut off.

"Of course every step into the unknown has its dangers, son." Cyrus said.

"What dangers?" Geoff asked. "What is he talking about?"

"You know how in video games you get multiple lives?" Blake asked as Jay nodded his head.

"It's not like that." Cyrus said.

"Oh." Jay replied.

The screens soon come on. "Presto! We're up and running!"

Clanking was soon heard as everyone turned to the elevator and saw Cornelius, the savaging civilians and a security guard, looking like Blake, but older. "Sorry, Mr. Borg, I tried to stop them." He said, before Cornelius pistol whips him, knocking him out.

"I knew it!" He yelled as they came out. "That dipstick Borg is holding out on us! He does have power!"

"Detective Proctor, this is no time for more post-apocalyptic role playing!" Cyrus yelled.

"This isn't a game anymore. We heard about the Nindroid activity. What if they come back? We need power to defend ourselves. And I want to charge up my new radar gun!"

"Would you like to play a game?" The screen asked.

"They are playing a game! Take back the power!" They charge at the generator.

"No, stop!" Cole yelled.

"We're only trying to help you!" Kai yelled.

Jay and Geoff run at them, but are knocked back. Jay lands in a chair and Geoff lands between two as the savages hit the generator with their weapons, destroying it. "Look what you've done!" Blake yelled. "That was the only power source!" They all frown before humming was heard as specks of gold light appear and the screens come back on.

"Where's all the power coming from?" Nya asked.

"Golden Power." Cyrus replied. "It's already begun."

"The Overlord has started the transference!"

* * *

In the dragon mech, Lloyd is in a specimen case as his gold energy extracted into the Overlord's coffin as purple mist moves around it. The extraction is causing pain for him. "Soon you will be utterly powerless!" The Overlord said on a screen above the coffin. "And I, I will escape this digital prison and become whole, and nothing will stop me from becoming the Golden Master!" The extraction was now at 75%.

* * *

In New Ninjago City, the Golden Power starts rebooting all the electronics, including the security bots.

* * *

At Borg Industries, in Cyrus' office, they look at screen. "Quick, P.I.X.A.L., we must isolate our server!" Cyrus yelled as he and Blake tap a few keys. "If he finds out our plan to use the Techno Weapons remotely, the Ninja won't stand a chance!"

"Isolating server." P.I.X.A.L. replied before realising something. "Sir, we have an abnormal mass of power signatures."

They look to see Borg Industries being surrounded. "They're already here." Blake said. "Initiate lockdown!"

* * *

Outside, Cryptor, Pythor, Dragon and the Nindroids see barriers come up around the building, blocking the entrance, but they have come prepared with a tank that a saw on it. "The Techno Blade are on the top floor." Pythor said. "What are you waiting for? Get rid of that door!" The tank starts cutting the barrier.

* * *

In Cyrus' office, he turned to them. "Be seated, Ninja." He said. "There isn't much time."

They head into the seats as Nya and Geoff come up to the savages. "We have to make sure those Nindroids don't get up here." Geoff said, getting his poleaxe out.

"If you want to charge your radar gun, you'd better get downstairs now!" Nya yelled.

"Let's go!" The savages and Geoff head for the elevator as Cyrus and Blake set the Ninja up into the chairs.

"Once were inside, what do we do?" Zane asked.

"Put simply, reboot the system." Cyrus replied. "All source code travels through the heart of the mainframe. Follow it and you'll find a glowing activation port. The Techno Blades are the keys to activate the reboot and erase all corruption from the system."

"Uh, can you put it more simply?" Kai asked as P.I.X.A.L. and Blake place their respective Techno Blades behind the chairs.

"Look for a big bright light, airhead, then put your weapon in it." Cole replied.

"Ok. Got it. I can do that." He soon realised. "Hey, I'm not an airhead!"

"Remember, I wrote the code, but he controls it." Cyrus said. "His turf, his rules. I'll do my best to keep you hidden from here, but the longer you go unnoticed, the better chance you have to succeed." P.I.X.A.L. and Blake open up some digital control pads before P.I.X.A.L. came up to Zane.

"Be careful in there." She said.

"I will come back to you." Zane replied. They smile at each other before she opened up a digital control pad.

"How do we know this will really work and won't disintegrate us instantly?" Kai asked.

"I'm not sure." Cyrus replied. "Let's see." As he was about to touch the button, Blake stops him.

"Because I know how valued my opinion is, I won't bother to tell you, but I think it's insane that they're going in an untested prototype." He said before he soon turned to the Ninja. "And for the record, guys, if your minds don't return to your bodies, do you prefer cremation or the gardens?"

"Blake, your faith in us remains a source of personal inspiration." Kai replied.

"Well, I am what I am and I do what I can."

"Then can you shut up and hit the button?" Cole asked.

"Your wish, Cole, my former rival, is my keystroke, colon, double backslash, execute command." Blake soon hits the button and they immediately closed their eyes.

* * *

In Kai's eyes, he felt like he was falling through a stream of data. "I hate technology!" He yelled. When they wake up, they find themselves in Cyrus' office, as if it nothing had happened. "Ugh! See? I told you it wouldn't work."

"I think it did." Cole said. "Look!" The walls around were showing numbers and letters, either in the correct position, upside down, tilted, mirrored or all of the above as they grab their Techno Blades.

Zane looked at himself as his arm also did the same. "Oh!" He said. "This most definitely is the Digiverse."

Jay looks at it. "And this is most definitely awesome!" He replied. He went up to a wall and touched it, revealing the digital numbers and letters.

"Oh, it's like a dream." Cole said. Jay soon came up to him and hits him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Just testing the rules. First rule: Cole's a cry baby!"

"We know we can still get hurt in the Digiverse." Zane said. "After all, our minds make it real. Let's stay on task." They soon got out their Techno Blades. "We have the keys. Now let's find that activation port."


	12. Guarding With Their Lives

The saw had almost completed its cut through the barricade as Dragon, Pythor and Cryptor were laughing before the cut was finally complete and there was a hole big enough for them to get through. But before they could head in, Geoff, Cornelius and the savages ran out. "For Ninjago!" Geoff yelled, raising his poleaxe. While they were all distracted fighting the Nindroids, Cyrus' former walking machine moves past them and heads in through the hole.

* * *

In the dragon mech, Lloyd's power is still being drained as he groans from the draining and sweat was starting to drip off of him. _"He who holds the power has a tremendous obligation."_ He started remembering his father's words. _"You must be prepared to handle this journey alone, even without me one day."_

Lloyd kept groaning as the process was now 83%. "You are all alone, Golden Ninja." The Overlord said, mocking his prisoner. "Nothing can save you now." He soon laughs evilly.

* * *

At Borg Industries, in Cyrus' office, P.I.X.A.L. looks at Zane's panel. "Vitals are strong." She said.

"So far, so good." Cyrus replied. "He hasn't detected them yet."

Nya soon saw Blake doing something to Kai. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Blake was writing on Kai's face with a marker while snickering. He had drawn a pair of glasses, moustache, the word 'Airhead' on his forehead and a test dummy sticker on the left cheek. "Kai's gonna freak when he wakes up." He replied.

Nya looks at the drawings and laughs as P.I.X.A.L. and Cyrus see it and laugh as well. "Yeah." Behind them, the walker machine had arrived.

* * *

In the Digiverse, the four Ninja are outside and look down from the edge they were on. "Borg was right." Zane said. "The source code appears to be moving toward the same location."

"Then let's follow it." Kai replied.

"Easier said than done." Cole said.

"Aren't you forgetting, were in a video game!?" Jay asked. He soon jumped off the edge, shocking them as he whooped, does a spin and lands safely at the bottom, laughing. "Second rule: Video games rule!"

"How did you do that?!" Kai asked.

"Just imagine it!" Cole and Zane soon jumped off and fall to the bottom, cheering before they soon land.

Kai was a little reluctant as he thought about Jay's words. "Just imagine." Suddenly, his head gets big. "Huh? What's happening?!"

"You gotta clear your mind!"

"You were the one who called me an airhead!"

"Uh, no, it was me actually." Cole said.

"Stop being so self-conscious and jump!" Jay yelled.

Kai soon looked down, but slipped and started falling, coming past them, but floats up as they look at him. "See? He is such an airhead!" Kai's head deflates back to normal as he looks down.

* * *

In the real world, in Cyrus' office, Cyrus and Blake look on a screen. "They're doing it." Blake said.

"Yes, they're mastering the digital world!" Cyrus replied. "I must buy them more time to-" The walking machine soon came and knocked Blake into a wall before knocking Cyrus off of his wheelchair. "Oh! My legs!" Nya soon ran at them. "They're back!"

"Stay with them!" Nya yelled to P.I.X.A.L. "If the Overlord finds them in the system, it's all over.

Blake got up as P.I.X.A.L. came up to the screen and tapped a few keys on the keyboard. "He's already found them." She replied.

* * *

In the Digiverse, they all look down. "Everything is flowing to the bottom of the building." Cole said.

"The ashes of the Overlord!" Kai replied.

"Where Lloyd defeated the Great Devourer." Jay said. "It must've been where he had been hiding."

"It must be where the corruption all started." Zane replied.

"We're close." Kai said. "Let's go."

The moment he stepped forward, the platform started swallowing him like quicksand as the others jump back, but also sink into it. "Who's imagining this?" Jay asked as they sank. "I can't move my feet!"

"Not me." Cole replied.

"Me neither." Zane said.

"Well, don't look at me!" Kai replied.

"You bastards!" The Overlord yelled as they look up to see his eyes in the digital sky. "Do you think you can come into my world and get rid of me?!"

Zane soon sees a nearby crane and tries to grab it, but it is too far. "I can't get out." He said. "I can't reach it!"

"I have a sinking feeling this is it, guys." Jay replied as they kept sinking.

* * *

In the real world, P.I.X.A.L. notices all of their pads lighting up. "The Ninja, they're being consumed by the corrupted program." She said to Nya, Blake and Cyrus try to stop the machine.

"We're all a bit consumed, Pix." Blake replied.

Nearby beeping was heard as P.I.X.A.L. quickly pressed a button, revealing Geoff, who has a black eye and a cut over his right eyebrow. "We tried our best, but we couldn't stop them." He said. "They're coming up! You're on your own, P.I.X.A.L.!"

Everyone had their hands full. Nya, Blake and Cyrus were still wrestling the machine, Dragon, Pythor and the Nindroids enter Borg Industries, Lloyd is still getting his power drained and the other ninja are still sinking in the Digiverse. P.I.X.A.L. looked as each screen showing the intruders is being cut off as Nya, Blake and Cyrus are still fighting the machine. "Go!" Cyrus yelled to Nya and Blake. "They're my legs, and my problem!"

"I'm not leaving you, dad!" Blake yelled.

"Do as you're told, son!"

Blake growled as he and Nya soon take off and Blake gets out a communicator. "We'll try to hold the rest of them back." He soon pressed it as they ran for the elevator. "Samu-Mech 2 and 3, activate! Report to my coordinates!"

"Why two?" Nya asked.

"Can you pilot a mech?"

"No."

"There's a first time for everything."

"P.I.X.A.L., listen to me closely." Cyrus said as he struggled against the machine as P.I.X.A.L. started typing a few keys. "You need to bypass the main subnet and-" He grunts a bit. "-overwrite the existing corrupted code!"

"Yes, sir." She replied.

* * *

In the Digiverse, the ninja were almost consumed before they completely were as the crane moves into the inside of the platform and comes back up with Zane, Kai, Cole and Jay as they took in deep breaths and get back onto the platform. "I temporarily altered the corrupted code. Hurry, I can only resist him for so long." The crane soon exploded.

"We have to get to that activation port, quick!" Cole yelled.

"It's all downhill from here!" Jay replied.

Everything starts to shake. "Just because your friend thinks she can change the rules doesn't mean I can't play the same game!" The Overlord yelled. "This is my world, Ninja! My world!"

The shaking continues, causing the Ninja to fall down. "What's happening?!" Cole asked.

"Argh!" Jay yelled. "I spoke too soon!"

Everything in the Digiverse starts turning around as the Ninja slide down the platform and land onto the building before the tilting keeps going, making them resume their falling as the Overlord laughs. "Look out, Jay!" Zane yelled, noticing a virtual car coming down, but luckily he dodges it as the car soon went into the building and more virtual stuff was coming down due to the whole place turning upside down.

"Now!" Kai yelled as they jump onto one of the flagpoles.

"Is everybody okay?" Cole asked as Kai jumps onto another flagpole.

"More incoming!" Jay yelled.

"Follow the car into the building, then we'll-" Zane nearly falls off the flagpole. "Whoa!"

* * *

They soon go through the broken window where the virtual car went in and as Zane and Kai grab hold of the windowsill, Cole and Jay land on the ground, or better yet, the ceiling. "Well, that gives us a new perspective." Kai said, looking out the window.

* * *

In the real world, at Borg Industries, Pythor, Dragon, Cryptor and the Nindroids exit onto the 80th floor as Nya and Blake come up in front of them. "We'll give you one chance to surrender!" Blake yelled.

Cryptor just laughed. "Says the clone playing hero!" He replied.

"Oh, believe me, I am a hero." They just laugh as they come forward, but soon, two mechs appear, crashing in through the window as they quickly got in and spun, knocking them all down like bowling pins before they straighten themselves and turn around.

Nya scoffed as she looked at her mech's hand. "Would you look at that?" She asked. "You made me break a nail."

They start getting up and charge at the two as they strike them back as Pythor and Dragon head for another elevator. "Lucky for me, you're a fast learner."

* * *

In the Digiverse, the Ninja come across a doorway, upside down and Jay and Kai climb onto it to look on. "Hey, we're not thinking big enough." Jay said before he soon jumped off and ran for a nearby window. "Why climb when we can do this?!" He jumps onto the windowsill, holds his Techno Saw high and jumps off, conjuring his tank and drives up.

"That kid plays too many games." Kai said.

"Jay's right!" Cole replied. "Forget this!" He soon jumped, conjuring his mech and starts running up.

"Ok, you can do this, Kai. You can-" He jumps off, conjures his plane, but immediately disappears, making him scream as he soon fell. "I can't do it! I can't do it! I CAN'T DO IT!" Pretty soon, Zane, in his Hover-Copter catches him.

"Gotcha!" He yelled.

"Let's get to the top." Cole said.

"You mean bottom." Jay replied.

"Ninjago!" They all yelled.

They move up the building, taking down any defences that come their way.

* * *

In the real world, Cyrus is still struggling against his machine before noticing Dragon and Pythor. "Oh, no!" He yelled. As they came up to the Ninja, Cyrus sees a hover copter, driven by a Nindroid, before turning to P.I.X.A.L. "P.I.X.A.L., protect the Ninja!"

As they were about to strike Jay and Kai, P.I.X.A.L. came at them. "No!" She yelled as she jumped, kicked Dragon down, disarmed Pythor and poised while holding both of their weapons. The hover copter soon fired a grappling hook, breaking the window and grabbed Cyrus.

"P.I.X.A.L., it's all up to you now." P.I.X.A.L. soon saw her creator being taken away.

* * *

In the Digiverse, some virtual planes and hover copters come at the Ninja, but they are destroyed as well as they keep moving up to the ground. "The data filters into the ground!" Cole said. "The heart of the system must be behind it!"

"Then let's be surgical about this." Jay replied.

They all soon fire rockets, blowing up the virtual stairs. "Ninjago!" They all yelled as they soon go in.


	13. Game Over

They all land in what looks like an open digital field before their vehicles dematerialise and they land on the ground before looking up. "The reboot activation port!" Kai yelled, point to what looked like a tower. "It can't be that easy, can it?"

"I'm not going to stand around to find out." Cole replied as he soon took off and the others follow him.

They come up to the port, got out their Techno Blades and look at it. "Let's hack this thing!"

They insert the Techno Blades into the port, they come together and the port starts spinning. "Ninjago!" They all yelled as they jump down.

Purple mist soon appeared and took form of a being. "Enough!" The Overlord yelled. "You may have beat my program, but you cannot beat me."

They look on to see the top of tower as a light soon appeared and a beam fires, intending to hit a target, but the Overlord soon blocks it, conjures it into a ball and throws it at the Ninja, knocking them down. "He's blocked the reboot system!" Zane yelled as he got up. "We have to complete the circuit!"

"We have to move him?" Jay asked as he got up.

"We can try!" Kai replied as they soon ran at the Overlord before they soon fly up.

The Overlord soon moves some of his data to them and grabbed them. "And you can fail." He said before throwing Kai, Cole and Zane back.

* * *

In the real world, P.I.X.A.L. is trying to hold back Pythor and Dragon before P.I.X.A.L. knocks Dragon to the master switch. "Turn off the master switch!" Pythor yelled.

"No!" P.I.X.A.L. yelled. "The Ninja will be left behind in the program forever."

"Just like they left me in the Devourer." The elevator opens and a Nindroid comes in. "Do it!" Before Dragon could touch it, the Nindroid jumps over Pythor and throws Dragon away from the master switch, out the broken window before removing his mask, revealing himself to be Oni. "You're back!" Pythor soon pushes P.I.X.A.L. aside. "But your oath! You said you'd never fight."

"When you took my son all bets were off." Oni said before coming up to Pythor and punches him before kicking him to the broken window.

"You're too late! Your son's already ours!" He soon jumps out the broken window as Oni sees a hover copter pick him up as he laughs.

Oni then saw his corrupt brother, hanging from a crane before he gets onto it as Oni jumps out the broken window, slides along the walls and jumps onto the crane as Dragon backflips to avoid him. "Sorry, brother, it ends now."

"Sweet dreams." Dragon said as they come close to fight.

* * *

In the Digiverse, the Ninja look on as the Overlord still had Jay in a tentacle. "Fools!" He yelled. "All your existence you have been powered by a lie-"

"I got him!" Jay yelled.

"-that the good guys always win."

"He's too big!" Kai yelled.

"Sadly, they don't!"

"We cannot fail." Zane said.

"I have the power now. Technology has made me infinite!"

"You let me go, you overgrown-" Jay was cut off when he soon thrown at Zane, knocking them both down.

"The Golden Ninja is mine!"

* * *

In the real world, inside the dragon mech, Lloyd is trying to resist the transference, but is getting too weak. "I am not alone." He said. "I am not alone!"

 _"You are not alone."_ Zane's voice was heard.

* * *

In the Digiverse, Zane gets up. _"I am not alone!"_ Lloyd's voice was heard.

"Lloyd?" Zane asked before he soon got up. "You're wrong, Overlord. Good guys may not always win, but they never give up." Jay gets up as they all see Zane suddenly glow gold. "If we can't move him, go around him!" He soon charged at the Overlord.

"What?!" Kai asked. "Zane, you're gold!"

"Exactly." He reaches the top. "Even in the darkness, we have the choice to reflect the light." The tower glows again as the beam soon came down and hits Zane. "Cole, get into the light."

* * *

In the real world, Lloyd was on the floor, almost completely drained as a hand comes out. In the Digiverse, Cole avoids a tentacle as he turned gold as well and took the beam. "You're a genius!" He yelled. "Catch the light, Jay!"

Jay rolls over to the beam as the Overlord tries to stop him, but he briefly rolls back and jumps over it as he too turned gold and the cram comes at it. "Kai, run to your position!" He yelled as he ran a little further as Kai moved behind the Overlord.

* * *

In the real world, the Overlord was almost free from the coffin as the percentage was rising from 89%.

* * *

In the Digiverse, the Overlord gets angry. "I'm too big to fail now!" He yelled.

"C'mon, Kai. You can do it. Just believe!"

"How can I?" Kai asked. "This is not my world."

"No!" The Overlord yelled, turning to him. "Too little, too late!"

* * *

In the real world, Lloyd was beginning to lose consciousness as the Overlord sits up from his coffin.

* * *

In the Digiverse, the Overlord moves close to Kai, in the real world at Borg Industries, Oni and Dragon were still fighting on the crane. Back in the Digiverse, the Overlord was close to Kai as he gets down on his knees. "I won't allow-"

* * *

In the real world, Oni and Dragon still fight before Dragon kicks Oni back.

* * *

In Cyrus' office, P.I.X.A.L. sees Kai's vitals going rapid and then flatlining.

* * *

On the 80th floor, Nya and Blake keep fighting the Nindroids in their mech's before Min-Droid comes up behind Samurai X Mech 3 and pulls out cords, making it fall back and Blake comes out, landing on his back very hard and groaned. "Ow, my back!" He yelled.

* * *

In the Digiverse, everyone remembers Cyrus' words. _"What Zane's powers truly allow-"_

"-I allow myself!" Kai yelled before he gets up and turns gold as well as the beam soon hits him and he aims for the target as he turned to the Overlord. "Game..." He fires the beam at the target, causing it to light up. "...Over!"

"System reboot initiated." A computer was heard.

"No!" The Overlord yelled. "No!" He soon explodes, into a million pixels as everything turns white.

* * *

In the real world, on the streets, a security bot holds a young woman as Geoff and the savages look on before the reboot causes the bot to stop and place her down before it knocked a nearby Nindroid away as everyone cheered. "They did it!" Geoff yelled as everyone cheered.

* * *

On the crane at Borg Industries, Oni is hanging from the crane and is about to lose his grip as Dragon prepared to attack again, before the reboot turns him back to normal and he looks at himself. "Oni?" He asked. Oni soon lost his grip and was about to fall, but Dragon quickly caught his brother.

"Dragon!" Oni replied.

* * *

On the 80th floor, Nya knocks some Nindroids back while behind Blake and his wrecked mech before they all look away. "They rebooted the system!" Cryptor yelled. "Switch your power offline!" He looks to Nya as she held a up a fist. "I look forward to our second date." They soon take off as Nya turned to Blake as he slides off the wreck and she gets out.

"Blake." She said. "How does it feel?"

"Like an 8." Blake replied, groaning as Nya helps him up.

"Come on!"

* * *

In Cyrus' office, P.I.X.A.L. hits the master switch, deactivating the the chairs as the Ninja wake up. "I'm...just...Zane." Zane said.

"You're back!" P.I.X.A.L. yelled as she comes up to hug him.

"You're so much more than just Zane." Kai said before seeing them laugh at him. "What's so funny?"

"You did it!" Nya yelled as she and Blake came in from the elevator and she comes up to hug Kai before laughing at his graffitied face as well.

"You all did it." Dragon said as they turn to see him, Oni and Geoff come in from the other elevator.

"Oh, Master, you're back!" Jay yelled.

"I knew you'd be back." Kai said before Dragon, Oni and Geoff start laughing as well. "Can someone explain to me why you're all laughing at me?"

"This." Oni replied, taking off a piece of the Nindroid armour he was wearing which reflects and shows him.

Kai saw the markings on his face and screams. "Who did this?!" He soon turned to Blake as he tried to not move his back. "BLAKE!"

Kai soon came at him. "Kai, no!" He yelled. "I broke my back!"

"I'll break it even more!"

"Take it easy, Kai." Geoff said, coming between them. "It was just a joke."

P.I.X.A.L. soon came up to the console. "So, the system is completely clear?" Zane asked.

"There is no evidence of the Digital Overlord." P.I.X.A.L. replied. "He is erased." Everyone soon cheered, except for Oni.

"But what about Lloyd?" He asked.

* * *

In the dragon mech, the interior was damaged as Lloyd, out of the case and exhausted, crawled along the burning place. "Losing altitude." A computer said. "Impact in T minus 10, 9, 8..." Lloyd manages to get the door open and kept crawling to the exit. "...7, 6, 5..." The computer started malfunctioning as Lloyd manages to get out to the exit. "...4, 3, 2..."

* * *

With the last of his strength, Lloyd dives into the ocean before the mech crash lands into it. "...1." The mech soon sank as Lloyd was unconscious, underwater.

* * *

At the same time, everyone was crowding around Blake, who is out of his Samurai X suit and in regular clothes, was doing a sweep of the area. Kai's face was also cleared of the graffitied drawings.

* * *

Lloyd was still unconscious as he sank a bit, but soon woke up immediately starts swimming away.

* * *

Back at Borg Industries, Blake is tuning the frequency. "Lloyd, are you there?" He asked. "Do you read me? Green Ninja, this is Samurai X, are you there? Respond!"

"No need to be so loud." Lloyd's voice was soon heard. "Anyway, I'm alright."

"Son!" Oni yelled. "Where are you?!"

"Dad? You're alive! I'm not alone. I'm in a remote village."

"Stay where you are. We're picking you up."

"Good, 'cause my Golden Power's a little spent." They all soon laughed except for P.I.X.A.L. and Blake, who look at Cyrus' wheelchair.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Zane said to them both. "And when we stop Pythor, all of this will be over." He soon placed a hand on P.I.X.A.L.'s shoulder.

"I hope not." She replied, affectionately touching his hand.

* * *

In the wreck of the dragon mech, a fish comes up to the coffin. "I am free!" The Overlord yelled as the coffin opened, scaring the fish away and a purple hand comes out. "Free!"


	14. Sharing the Gold

Underwater, some fishes are scared off as a shark looked up to see Pythor and some Nindroids swimming down to the wreck of the dragon mech before it too was scared off as well as Pythor looked on. "Get down there!" He ordered the Nindroids, who go down to the wreck, attach some balloons and activate them, levitating the wreck out of the ocean as Pythor surfaces and looks on as the Overlord presses against the glass.

* * *

On the Dark Island, in the Temple of Light, Lloyd was standing in the middle while the four Ninja were on their respective animal symbols. "I can't do this alone anymore." Lloyd said. "As long as I have all this power, they'll never stop coming for me."

"From here on out, we can't let anything separate us again." Zane replied.

"He's right!" Jay said.

"Absolutely!" Cole said.

"Let's do this." Kai said. Lloyd conjures an energy ball and fires it, hitting the bell as a wave of energy soon surrounds him.

"Powers of Fire, Lightning, Earth and Ice, join with my protectors." Lloyd said as four lights of energy come out and one hits each Ninja.

Kai looked at his hand as it soon lit with fire, Zane creates an arc from ice, Cole raises part of the ground and Jay fires lightning in the sky. "The Elemental Power, it's inside us." Zane said.

"Fi-yah!" Kai yelled, blowing fire out of his hand before using both of his hands and flies in the air with his hands acting like thrusters on a jet pack.

Jay laughs. "Anyone shocked to see me do this?" Jay asked as he creates a love heart out of lightning and Cole makes a mountain as Oni, Dragon and Geoff look on.

"No dirt off my shoulder!" Cole replied.

"Chill out!" Zane said, conjuring an ice slide and slides along it.

"Foolishness." Oni said. "This decision puts everyone in jeopardy."

"But it was your son's decision to make." Dragon replied.

"And, it was unanimous among us." Geoff said, making Oni walk away as Dragon followed him.

"The young take too many risks." Oni said. "They should listen to their fathers."

"Without risk, they'll never know how far they'll truly go." Dragon replied. "Have faith, brother. We will catch Pythor and rescue Borg. Maybe then you will rest easier."

"As the protecters of this land, we don't have the luxury of taking a rest."

* * *

In a building, Cyrus, back in his walking machine, has a welding mask on as he wields something before stopping and turns around, taking the mask off before moving up to where Pythor and Cryptor are. "Pythor, my drones are starting to ask questions." Cryptor said. "You say this is the Overlord's plan, yet we have not seen him."

"No." Pythor replied. "He's...consumed at the moment."

"This is an ambitious undertaking. If we find out you are pretending he is alive only to use us, you will pay dearly."

Pythor soon came close. "The Overlord will reveal himself when he chooses to. May I remind you, you can always be reprogrammed." He soon went in through a nearby door.

* * *

He comes up to a lever and pulls it, opening the shutters to show the previous room and looks around before he gags and vomits some purple liquid out onto the ground before looking at it. "The Nindroids are impatient. They doubt your existence."

"They mustn't see me in my weakened state." It is the Overlord. "If the Ninja hadn't interrupted the transference, I wouldn't look like this. But not to worry. Soon, I will be strong. And soon we will finish Project Arcturus!"

"Forgive my ambivalence. It's just that this plan, it's- It's-"

"It's the only way I can become the Golden Master! With news of Lloyd giving away his Golden Power, there's no use hunting him anymore."

* * *

Back in New Ninjago City, the Ninja, Nya, Dragon and P.I.X.A.L. begin to sit down as Nya looked around. "Where's Master Garmadon?" She asked.

"Back at his monastery." Geoff replied. "Fixing it up now that the Nindroids are away from it. He also said Misako is having someone recover Blake's mech."

They soon look on as Blake points to some screens with a cane. "Now, that we know Pythor is up to something, we don't know what, which is why I think we should split up and look at any known locations he could be hiding in." He explained.

"There is the Toxic Bogs." Kai replied.

"The Sea of Sand." Lloyd said. "That was where he and his girlfriend Raiden were originally entombed before Dr. Yost uncovered it."

"The Glacier Barrens was home to the Hypnobrai." Cole said. "Skales was his number two."

"There's also the Forest of Tranquility." Jay said.

"And the Mountain of a Million Steps." Zane said.

"I know this might take days to search for him, but one way or another, we have to find him and save my father." Blake replied. "Now, I can't help you as Samurai X because of my back still being a bit of a bother, but I did organise some vehicles to help in your search."

"Vehicles, eh?" Dragon asked. "More of your samurai technology?"

"Yeah."

"If I'm gonna look for Mr. Borg from here, I may need help." P.I.X.A.L. said.

"I'll stay behind." Zane replied.

"Let's see these vehicles." Kai said, excited.

* * *

Down in a garage, Blake guides Kai as Lloyd had already took off on his bike. "Right, now pay attention, Asher." Blake said as he slowly came up to a tarp covered vehicle before he pulls back the tarp back, revealing a one seated red car with a booster, a blade-like spoiler and flame paint job. "The X-1 Prototype, a fine vehicle designed for you."

"Impressive. Love the paint job."

"It also has guided missiles, an activation to have a part of it convert into a motorbike and an automatic driving system, which I will be driving if you get cocky with it. Now, Kai, please try and return it in pristine condition."

Kai got into the X-1 and starts it. "Don't worry, I will." He soon drove off as Blake quietly sighed.

"He won't."

* * *

A few minutes later, Blake comes up to Zane and P.I.X.A.L. as they listen to a radio, while wearing headsets. "Anything new?"

"Have a listen to this." Zane said, handing Blake a headset.

"Armour..." A voice said on the radio in static. It was Pythor. "-escort- -fuel- -Project Arcturus- -Cryptor-" There was soon nothing but static.

"That's all we can find." P.I.X.A.L. said as she removed her headset.

"'Project Arcturus.'" Blake said to himself as he removed his headset. "What does it mean?"

* * *

Several days later, out on the street, Nya walks along the street as she looked at her phone. It had two voicemail messages as she soon answered them. "Message 1, 3:14 p.m." The phone said.

"Hi, Nya, it's Jay." Jay's voicemail recording said. "Listen, I'm at Bot Bar if you want a drink. I'm hoping that we get a second chance and try to forget about that argument we had about you kissing Cole."

"Message 2, 3:15 p.m."

"Hey, it's Cole." Cole's voicemail recording said. "Are you free this evening? There's a movie I think we should see together. Just forget about Jay for once."

Nya soon sighed as she looked at her phone, looking at photos of herself and Jay, before soon looking at Jay and Cole's numbers. "Who do I pick?" She asked herself as she soon thought of something and dialled a number and puts the phone to her ear and sighed. "I know he will be angry for not calling him.

"Hello?" It was Cole.

"Hey, Cole, what time's the movie?"

"At 7. Let me guess, you wanted to go out with me?"

"Of course." She soon sighed as she thought of Jay.

"Okay, Bot Theatre at 6:45, I'll be there." Cole soon hung up as Nya soon sighed.

"Sorry, Jay."


	15. Project Arcturus

At Borg Industries, Oni was in the elevator as he soon came up to Cyrus' office to see some searching equipment was also there as Dragon, Zane, Blake and P.I.X.A.L. were all looking at a laptop. "Any update on the search?" He asked.

"Our cameras haven't picked up any trace of Pythor or Borg, but the Ninja are in the field where we don't have eyes." Dragon replied.

"No sign of Nindroids in the Toxic Bogs." Lloyd said on a screen as he was in the Toxic Bogs.

"Lloyd, while you're out there, do you have time to search the Glacier Barrens?"

"Geoff already informed me that he is there at the moment, I'm heading over to the Sea of Sand. I may not be able to move mountains anymore, but I can still cover ground. Over and out." Lloyd soon took off on his bike.

Dragon soon pressed a button, showing Geoff, who has a yellow fur coat over his gi as he comes out of the Hypnobrai tomb. "No sign of Pythor or any Nindroids here, Master." He said. "I already searched the Mountain of a Million Steps and Forest of Tranquility. They're not there either."

"Okay, time to return to the city." Dragon replied.

"I'm just gonna have another look around this place. I'm thinking once I become a Master, I'll build a monastery here."

"Why?"

"Because I never saw much snow in my life. Over and out." The screen soon shuts off as Oni looked at a board.

It showed drawn picture of Kozu, a sign with a flame on it, Pythor, the name 'Arcturus' with a question mark and Cryptor. "Project Arcturus." He said.

"Zane and P.I.X.A.L. intercepted a coded message just two days ago, something with the codename, Project Arcturus." Blake replied as he turned to him. "I'm sure you know who he is."

"Yeah, Dragon and I faced a Serpentine general by that name, almost 40 years ago. They even named a celestial zodiac after him."

"Well, we're not sure how they are related." Dragon said.

An alarm soon went off. "What in Ninjago's name is that?!"

"Our facial recognition software picked up someone." P.I.X.A.L. replied as they came up to them. They look from a camera's point of view to see a convoy, moving along a highway.

The recognition software shows Cryptor's face. "Cryptor." Dragon said.

"My analysis can only presume they're using Borg to build something." Zane replied.

"But what?" Blake asked. "What could they be using my father for?"

"We need to know where those trucks are headed." Dragon replied. "Find me the nearest Ninja." Blake taps a few keys and sees a beacon on the screen, showing their location nearby.

* * *

At a bar, Jay was drinking a shot of sake as he looked at a photo of him and Nya, on a date just outside of a movie theatre before throwing it away. Jet's 'Look What You've Done' was playing in the bar as Jay soon sighed. "I can't believe she stood me up." He said before he taps the counter and a robotic bartender came up to him. "Another shot, please."

"Are you sure?" The bartender asked. "Your blood alcohol reads 1.3."

"I'm sure."

The bartender nods and walks away. Pretty soon, a pair of hands covered his eyes. "Guess who?" Someone asked with a feminine voice.

Jay quickly turned, hoping it was Nya, but it wasn't. It was a woman with blonde hair that was past her shoulders and teal blue eyes, wearing a purple dress and black heels, but he recognised her. "Chris?"

"Hi, Jay." They soon laugh and hugged each other.

"How have you been?"

"It's been almost 2 years. Ninja now?"

"Yeah. But at the moment, in the dumps a bit."

"How so? C'mon, I'll buy you a drink, let's talk about it."

"Samurai X to Blue Ninja." Blake's voice was heard on a nearby communicator. "Samurai X to Blue Ninja. Jay, do you read me? Jay, come in. Come in, Jay!" Jay just turns it off before turning to Chris.

* * *

At Borg Industries in Cyrus' office, Blake sighed as he saw Jay's beacon turn off. "He's not responding." He said.

"Try Cole, he's just around the corner from where Jay is." Zane replied.

* * *

In a theatre, Nya and Cole sit in a theatre where there was only them and two more as they watch a movie about a samurai in space. "Fear?" The lead character asked as he looked at his pursuers. "Fear isn't a word where I come from!"

"I love these movies." Cole said.

"I already seen it with Jay." Nya replied.

"Yeah, but still, samurai in space? Who writes this?"

"Could you please be quiet?" One of the people asked.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to go on a date with you." Nya said.

"Then why choose me?" Cole asked.

"Samurai X to Black Ninja." Blake's voice was heard on Cole's communicator. "Samurai X to Black Ninja."

"Turn that off." One of the other people said. "We're trying to watch the movie."

"Could you please be quiet?" The other person asked, throwing popcorn at Cole.

"Cole, who is that?" Blake asked through the communicator. "I can hear laser fire. Are you watching a movie?"

A robotic usher soon came up to Cole and Nya. "Please turn off all phones and devices." The usher said.

"Cole, I need you to respo-" Cole turns his communicator off.

* * *

At Borg Industries, in Cyrus' office, Blake saw Cole's beacon go off as well. "Him too?" Oni asked.

"Well, Kai is the nearest proximity." Zane replied.

"And he should be able to get there quickly in the prototype X-1." P.I.X.A.L. said.

"Good, but tell him not to engage." Dragon replied. "We can't let them know they're being followed."

"I hope he's finished filling that car up." Blake said as he tapped a few keys.

* * *

At a gas station, Kai is talking to an attendant as he waits for the X-1 to finish filling up. "So, these are the hottest snacks you got?" He asked. The attendant shrugs as she drinks a slushie. "Hotter than this?" Kai shows off his fire power and cooks the snack bag as the attendant giggles and he puts some in his mouth.

"99.9 New Ninjago Radio." A radio presenter said on a nearby radio as Kai blew some smoke out in the shape of a love heart. "Next up is the latest hits for lunch."

The attendant giggles. "That your ride out there?" She asked, pointing to the X-1 Prototype. "Pretty hot."

"That old thing?" Kai asked. "That's just the prototype X-1 roadster. Blake Borg himself gave me the opportunity to test it. You wanna go for a spin? I know Spinjitzu."

"Samurai X to Red Ninja." Blake said in the X-1's radio.

"Not now, Blake!"

"Blake Borg?" The attendant asked.

"Looks like we'll talk more later." He soon heads out as the attendant follows him.

* * *

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Blake asked through the radio.

"This better be good. I could have ended up on a date with someone."

Kai soon takes off as the attendant gets back in the stall to avoid the flames before looking back out. "Uh, I didn't get your number." She said.

* * *

Kai moves along as he listened to Blake. "There's a Nindroid convoy heading west, and General Cryptor is on it." He said in the radio

"Cryptor!" Kai yelled.

"We need you to follow, but don't be spotted."

"I'm a Ninja. That's part of my job."

He soon grabs some sunglasses and puts them on. "We mean it, Kai. It's imperative your carelessness does not jeopardise the mis-" Kai turns the radio off.

"Relax. When have I ever been careless?" He speeds past a few cars before the controls start moving by themselves. "Huh? What's happening?" The controlled car passes by a few more. "Whoa!"

"I've taken control of the X-1 remotely." P.I.X.A.L. said in the radio. "You can't get rid of us easily."

"Fine. Have it your way. How close are we?"

"You'll be approaching the convoy in 3 minutes." Blake said through the radio.

"Let's see if we can make it in two." He sees a button labelled 'Do Not Push'.

"Don't press the red button, it's untested!" Kai presses a red button, activating a turbo boost which moves the X-1 very fast. "Okay, I take it back. It's tested now."


	16. Hot Pursuit

At Borg Industries, in Cyrus' office, Zane, Dragon, Oni, Blake and P.I.X.A.L. watch Kai's beacon move along. "You can't control your team." Oni said, regarding Kai's recklessness.

"Have faith, brother." Dragon replied.

"He's ascending the mountain pass now." Zane said.

"Kai, you'd better take over again." P.I.X.A.L. said into a microphone.

"Ok!" Kai replied through the microphone.

* * *

On the highway, the wheel moves forward and Kai starts driving again. Kai soon sees the convoy. "Remember, keep your distance." Blake said through the radio. "We only need to find out where they are headed."

"Boring! What I want to know is what are they hiding?" He presses his foot on the accelerator and hits a nearby car.

"Careful! Keep your eyes on the road, Kai."

"I was just getting the feel of it. You know, every car handles differently."

"Yet, this car is worth far more than you. And I did say to return it in pristine condition. I don't want see a single scratch on it."

"Noted."

* * *

The X-1 Prototype kept moving along, passing a patrol car with Cornelius, holding a radar gun, who chuckles. "Available units, this is Cornelius V. Proctor here." He said into his radio as he got in. "I just caught the Red Ninja going 120 miles over the speed limit with my new radar gun! I'm in hot pursuit! Oh, I love it, I love it!" He chuckled again before starting the car and drives off after him, sirens wailing.

Kai keeps driving along the highway to catch up to the convoy as Cornelius is behind him and he notices. "Oh no. Hey, Blake, I got a cop on my tail now."

* * *

At Borg Industries in Cryus' office, Blake moves his chair over to the screen monitoring his movement and tapped a few keys, showing the police car and tapped another keys, showing Cornelius' file. "I've intercepted the radio call, it's that idiot, Cornelius." He said before grabbing the headset.

"He's gonna blow Kai's cover." Oni replied as he came up behind Blake.

"Officer Proctor, this is Samurai X. Office Proctor, this is Samurai X."

* * *

In Cornelius' car, he grabs his radio. "What do you want, you dipstick?" He asked.

"Please divert your pursuit of the Red Ninja." Blake said into his radio. "He is following a lead."

"The only lead he's following is 300 bucks of a speeding fine once I cuff him and stuff him."

"Proctor, that is an order."

"I don't take orders from you."

"Proctor, I outrank the Commissioner, now, divert-" Cornelius turns off his radio and chuckles.

"Everybody's a dipstick." He chuckles.

* * *

At Borg Industries in Cyrus' office, Blake growled as he took off the headset and kicked underneath the console. "Son of a bitch!" He soon tapped a few keys. "Desperate times, call for desperate measures."

* * *

On the highway, Kai manages to find the convoy as Cornelius was close to him as Pythor looks out to see them. "We're being followed!" He yelled. "Speed up!"

"Yes, master." Cryptor replied, moving a gear.

The convoy starts moving faster as some drones with saws come out and aim at the X-1 and Cornelius' car. "Uh oh!" He said. He moves to the side, but one of the drones scratches the right side of the X-1 Prototype. "Blake's not gonna like this."

The other drone comes and scratches the other side of the X-1 before it comes up to Cornelius' car and scratches it. "Hey!" He yelled. "You done scuffed my vehicle!"

"I still got that incompetent cop on me."

"I'll take over." Blake replied through the radio. "Now that our plan's foiled, our only hope is to get aboard that semi truck to see what they are transporting."

"I love it when a plan comes together. But what about Proctor?"

"In a few miles, they'll be coming across a tunnel. I'll hack into its barrier that cops use to stop suspects from fleeing, so that it can prevent Cornelius from pursuing you."

The X-1 moves to the left as Kai sees the Nindroids and is shocked before they fire at him, most of the shots denting the vehicle before Blake remotely pulls the reverse gear, moving it back and making Kai land at the windshield before moving it forward as it continues pursuing the convoy. "Oh, I saw that he has no seat belt on." Cornelius said. "That's a naughty, naughty." He chuckles.

Pythor sticks his head out to see Kai still pursuing them and Cornelius still pursuing Kai before seeing a sign with rocks falling off a mountain. "Shoot the mountain!" He yelled.

Cryptor presses a button as a mounted gun behind them aims at the mountain and fires. Some rocks fall off as Kai looked on, shocked. "Hang on, Kai." Blake said through the radio. "Activating guided missiles!" The engine on the back lifts up and fires two missiles, destroying the rocks blocking the road as some of them hit the saw drones, destroying them as Cornelius passes by, seeing the wrecked drones.

"Oh, destruction of property." He said, chuckling. "He is so getting 5 years in jail." A rock soon lands on his roof, denting it and part of it moves into the car. "Make that 8 years." He chuckled again as the big rock was still on the car, but the flashing lights were gone.

"That was close." Kai said as he looked back at the destroyed rocks and then saw Cornelius' car.

"I thought 'close' was the objective." P.I.X.A.L. replied through the radio.

"He's gonna get his insurance cancelled for sure."

The X-1 comes up to the tanker at the back as the driver, Min-Droid, sees him and turns the wheel, but the X-1 reverses. "I can't get past him." Blake said through the radio. "Get ready and hold on."

"For what?" Kai asked.

"This."

The seat soon goes down as some wheels appear underneath and a handle bar appears in front of Kai and the front opens back. "What's happening?"

"Motorbike mode, engaged." A voice called out as the bike soon came out and Kai waves his hands about.

Cornelius sees it and chuckles. "He's getting 10 years now for not having his hands on the handles." He said.

The bike soon crashed onto the back of the tanker, but luckily, Kai manages to grab hold of the back of it and looks to see the bike returning to the X-1 and reconvert to a vehicle. "Keep your sunglasses close." Blake said through Kai's sunglasses. "They're also a receiver so we can communicate."

"Alright, time to heat things up!" Kai said as he jumps onto the top of the tanker, but is confronted by some Nindroids, but manages to duck down and set his hand alight. "You're fired!" He fires it at a Nindroid, knocking it off before shooting another Nindroid off. "And you're fired!"

Cornelius dodges all three Nindroids as he sees Kai get onto the roof of the tanker and chuckles. "I'm making that 12 years for vehicle surfing." He said.

The moment Kai got up, he noticed that he accidentally set the tarp covering the cargo alight. "Uh oh. Ninjago!" He does Spinjitzu to get to the front and sees the sign. "Uh, guys? I'm sitting on a tanker of jet fuel and I think I just lit the match."

* * *

At Borg Industries, in Cyrus' office, Blake moved to the board. "Jet fuel." He said as he wrote 'Jet Fuel' underneath the fire sign. "But what for?"

"He needs to get off that tanker before it explodes!" Oni yelled.

"Kai, there's a series of one-lane tunnels up ahead. We must time it right to get you off of it."

* * *

Back on the highway, Kai sees Min-Droid and two other Nindroids come up and fire at him, but he backs away and falls between the two tanks, but grabs hold of the sides between them as the X-1 comes up next to him, the back striking the back tank, leaking fuel out as Cornelius sees it. "Preparing for arson." He said. "Make that 17." He chuckles.

"Hurry! Jump! Now!" Before he could, Min-Droid grabs hold of his leg and laughs before Blake remotely reverses the vehicle as they come across the tunnel. "I'm gonna get rid of Proctor now, Kai."

The tanker goes through entrance to the tunnel which decapitates the two Nindroids before a barrier immediately came, causing Cornelius to crash into it with the front coming up. He looks on and exhaled his breath in relief. "What a horrendous crash." He soon looked on. "I'm making that a million years in jail, Red Ninja!"

* * *

In the tunnel, Min-Droid and Kai fight as the convoy keeps moving along before they are forced down and as Min-Droid punches Kai, the X-1 catches up to the tanker. "Kai, now is not the time to fight." P.I.X.A.L. said through the sunglasses.

* * *

At the end of the tunnel, a builder was painting white lines in the middle of the road before the convoy soon appeared, knocking safety cones down. "Hey!" He yelled before moving out of the way as the front vehicle knocks the paint tin over as the convoy passes him, still knocking safety cones over as the middle vehicle moves to the right and tanker moves forward, honking its horn. The X-1 soon crashes into the back of the truck and slides before coming to a stop.

"Getting kinda hot up here." Kai said as he fought Min-Droid. "Blake, where are you?"

"Tied up at the moment." Blake replied through the radio. The X-1 soon straightened itself and started moving to catch up. The X-1 comes up to the truck and the Nindroids soon turn to it and start firing at it.

It tries its best to avoid the shots, before soon forcing the truck onto the mountain as the convoy comes across another tunnel and crashes into the side as the convoy soon went in with the X-1 still behind while the truck explodes.

* * *

In the tunnel, Kai forces Min-Droid onto the top of the tunnel, creating sparks on his back. "You like that, sparky?" He asked as one of the sparks soon touched the fuel trailer, setting it on fire as the flame starts spreading along the trail. Kai soon turned to see the flame coming up to the tanker. "Oops." Min-Droid soon hit a set of traffic lights and Kai lets him go and looked on before Min-Droid soon fell and the X-1 crashes into but he climbs up to the hood and fires at the engine, setting it on fire and it immediately stopped. Kai looks down to see the flame is almost at the tank. "Blake, I gotta go! Like, now!"

"I can't get to you! There's no time!" Min-Droid soon saw the computer showing it will open the hood before it actually does, knocking Min-Droid off of the X-1. The flame soon hits the leak as Kai immediately runs to the front of the tanker he was on as the second tanker immediately explodes.

* * *

At Borg Industries, in Cyrus' office, everyone is shocked. "Kai!" Zane yelled.

* * *

In the tunnel, the explosion knocks the tanker out of it. "Kai! Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Kai said as he was underneath the truck. "Well, maybe not so clear on the back of this truck."

* * *

At Borg Industries, in Cyrus' office, everybody cheers for his survival. "Thank goodness."

"He's alive!" Zane yelled.

* * *

On the highway, Pythor looks out from the front of the tanker and laughed. At some point, he and Cryptor somehow swapped vehicles. "We lost him." Pythor said into a walkie-talkie. "We might have lost one payload, but we still have the other." Kai peeks up.

"Excellent." The Overlord replied through the walkie-talkie. "Head to the launch site."

"On my way."

"Listen up." Kai said into the sunglasses. "The Overlord's alive."

* * *

At Borg Industries, in Cyrus' office, everybody, who was still celebrating, hears the bad news. "What?" Dragon asked. "Do you know where they're heading?"

* * *

On the highway, the tanker stops. "Wait. They're stopping. This might be it. I have to be quiet so they don't find my perfect hiding spot." Pythor sticks his head under where Kai is.

"You!" He yelled.

Kai turned to him. "Huh? Me?" Pythor soon punches him, knocking him out.


	17. Launch from Ouroboros

At Borg Industries, in Cyrus' office, they see Kai's beacon fade. "Gather everyone." Dragon said. "We have to find out where they're going before it's too late."

* * *

At the Bot Bar, Jay another shot of sake before turning to Chris. Kasabian's 'Shoot the Runner' was now playing. "So now, that idiot has taken my girl and now she is obviously happier being with him instead of me." He said, slurry a bit.

"Maybe you should find someone new, Jay." Chris replied. "I know a few girls who can help mend that broken heart."

"I don't know, Chris."

"Hey!" Someone called out as a young man with blonde hair and hazel eyes, wearing a brown leather jacket, black shirt, blue jeans and black cowboy boots, came up to them. "There you are, Christina. I thought we were going to eat at the Bot Diner, but instead, you're here with a guy in pyjamas."

"Ashton." Chris replied as she got up. "He-"

"These aren't pyjamas!" Jay yelled, offended. "I'm a Ninja!"

"Oh yeah, well, dodge this." Ashton replied, preparing to punch Jay, but he tilts back, back flipping as the fist hits the bar table, causing him to scream. "You blue bastard!"

He goes for another punch, but Jay moves out of the way again and punches him, knocking him down. "That's my brother!" Another man called out, he too was wearing a brown leather jacket, but also had a white tank top, grey sweatpants and blue sneakers as he charged at Jay and punches him, knocking him back before a couple of people catch Jay as the man helped Ashton up and people come up behind Jay as some came up behind the two brothers. They were all wearing brown jackets. 'Shoot the Runner' had just ended and the B-52's 'Rock Lobster' started playing.

"Take it outside!" The bartender yelled.

"Get that ninja!" Ashton yelled, coming at him as Jay grabs a nearby plate and slams it at him before throwing him into the crowd behind him as they all start to riot.

"I'm calling the police!"

* * *

Outside, a middle aged man forces a brown jacket member out of the bar as he wrestled him out before forcing him back in the bar as Jay, sporting a black eye, a bruise on his right cheek and a bruise near his eyebrow, got out in the middle of the riot and ran as more brown jacket members run into the bar. Jay keeps running as some brown jacket members chase after him, one holding a broken chair leg and another one holding a baseball bat. "There he is!" One of them yelled.

Jay keeps running until a motorbike skids to a stop near him and the rider is shown to be Geoff. "Get on, now!" He yelled. Jay got on as the brown jacket members keep running after them before Geoff speeds away, before they stop, one kicking a stone and police sirens were soon heard.

"Cops!" Ashton yelled. "Let's split!" They soon run off.

On the street as Geoff turned right, Jay looked at him. "How did you know I was there?" He asked.

"One of the regulars called me." Geoff replied. "Now, we need to get back to Borg Industries. And get you some coffee."

* * *

At the Bot Theatre, Cole and Nya walk out as Nya feels sad. "Something wrong, Nya?" He asked.

"I get the feeling this is a mistake." She replied.

"Well-"

"Samurai X to Black Ninja." Blake said through Cole's communicator.

"What do you want?" Cole got out his communicator. "Yeah?"

"You're needed back at headquarters. Bad news."

* * *

At Borg Industries, in Cyrus' office, Cole and Nya exit the elevator and came up to everybody. "We got here as fast as we could." Nya said. She soon saw Jay, drinking coffee and covered in bruises. "What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jay replied, turning away from his ex-girlfriend.

"The Overlord is back." Zane said. "And he has Kai."

"The Overlord?" Nya, Cole, Jay and Geoff asked.

"We know they plan to launch Project Arcturus tonight, but we need to figure out what it is in order to save him." Blake replied. "The answer must be right in front of us."

"The Overlord's dire wish is to become the Golden Master." Lloyd said. Maybe that has something to do with it."

"Good, Lloyd, but what sense does all of this make?" Dragon asked. "What is Project Arcturus?"

"I've run every combination of these clues through my database to see how they're connected, but there is no correlation." P.I.X.A.L. replied.

"Maybe there's a reason why it's not in your database." Zane said.

"But everything in Ninjago history has been recorded inside me."

"Not everything." Geoff said. "Remember creating the Elemental Blades from the Golden Weapons?"

"Yeah, they all melted down around the Temple of Light." Lloyd replied. "Maybe the remainder of the melted gold must've shot up into space."

They all soon look at the radar. "Since Lloyd gave away his power, the Overlord's going after the only thing that can turn him into the Golden Master, the Golden Weapons." Nya said.

"Quick, where do the Serpentine study the stars?" Oni asked.

Zane goes up to a nearby laptop and tapped a few keys before a visual of Ouroboros appeared. "The ancient city of Ouroboros." He replied.

"Wasn't that city destroyed when the Great Devourer was unleashed?" Geoff asked.

"It only left minor damage when it escaped its tomb."

"We must go there at once."

"How do you know Nindroids will be there?" Dragon asked.

Lightning was soon heard outside. "Faith."

* * *

In the building, Kai, sporting a black eye from where Pythor hit him, is chained up underneath a booster of a rocket with a gag over his mouth as Pythor came up next to two Nindroids, who were watching him. "Hope you like barbecues." He said. "We're about to have one! One barbecued Ninja. Well done, please."

* * *

Outside Ouroboros, the Ninja head there while in their vehicles.

* * *

At the control room, Pythor exits the elevator to the still controlled Cyrus. "Prepare lunch. Oh, sorry. I mean launch."

Cyrus prepares to press the button.

* * *

Outside, the Ninja had just entered Ouroboros as they look around to see it intact. "That's strange." Lloyd said. "It's as if nothing happened."

"I don't get it." Cole said as they all get out of their vehicles. "Where are they?"

"He said they would be here." Geoff replied.

"Well, your dad was wrong, Lloyd!" Jay said. "We should have never listened to him."

Shaking soon occurred. "I sense you are mistaken." Zane replied. The arena floor starts opening up.

"Everyone, run!" Cole yelled as they try to run for the edge, fearfully moaning, but it was too late as the opened hatch makes them all fall and they slide down into the building, which was underground and slide along a rocket before painfully landing.

* * *

Jay soon looked up and is shocked. "'Arcturus'?" He asked.

"It's Kai!" Lloyd said, pointing to the bound Red Ninja as smoke started coming out. "We need to save him!"

"No, we need that launch key to stop the launch command." Zane replied. "If the Overlord gets the Golden Weapons, he'll be too powerful."

They start heading for the control room as Pythor sees them. "Stop them!" He yelled. They fire at the catwalk, destroying it and sending Jay, Cole, Zane and Geoff down to the bottom as Lloyd managed to grab hold of the damaged edge. Kai tries to warn them, but his mouth is still gagged. The Nindroids charge at Jay, Cole, Zane and Geoff as they start fighting back. "Attack!"

Lloyd climbs up as the Nindroids start surrounding the others. The remains of the catwalk breaks apart as Lloyd manages to get to the door of the control room and climbs up to get inside.

* * *

In the launch pad, Kai manages to get one of his chains off.

* * *

Back in the control room, Lloyd was about to take out the launch key when Cyrus comes down to him and kicks him back. Pythor comes in through the elevator and laughs.

* * *

In the launch pad, Kai uses his free hand to fire a burst of flames at the Nindroids, knocking them down as Zane uses his Ice power to incapacitate one and Jay uses his Lightning to electrocute one. "Retreat!" Cryptor yelled as the Nindroids soon head up to get into the rocket.

"Hey." Cole said as he and Geoff chase after them. "Where do you think you're going?" The door closes and they try to force it open, but fail. "It won't budge!"

Jay and Zane manage to free Kai. "Everyone, I need your help!" Lloyd yelled as he was held by one of Cyrus' machine legs.

"Poor little Lloyd, needing help." Pythor mockingly replied. "Shouldn't have given up all that power, hm?" He turns the launch key.

"T minus 30." The controls said as the timer starts counting down.

Lloyd is soon forced off and falls as Kai, Zane and Jay manage to catch him. "I need to get back up there!" Lloyd yelled, looking up to see Cyrus leave.

"Forget them!" Cole yelled as he and Geoff ran down to them.

"We need to get out of here!" Geoff yelled.

"But what about the Golden Weapons?" Lloyd asked as he and the others head up to one of the boosters.

"There's more pressing problems, like an entire rocket ship pressing on us!" Jay yelled.

"We need to do everything in our power to make sure they don't reach those weapons."

Lloyd presses a button on one of the boosters, opening it up. "You nuts?!" Cole asked. "Ninja don't belong in space!"

"I'm with Cole." Jay replied as Lloyd got in. "This is even beyond me."

"What's worse?" Geoff asked as he got in. "Burned to death by a rocket or going into space?!"

"We have to try." Lloyd said as Kai and Zane came in as well. "You said nothing was ever going to separate us again. Well, I'm going. Are you with me or not?" Jay and Cole think before shaking their heads. "Have it your way. See you in the Departed Realm." He presses the button and the hatch starts to close.

"Argh, **** it!" Jay yelled as he got in, followed by Cole before the hatch fully closed. The countdown soon reach 0.

* * *

Outside Ouroboros, the rocket is seen taking off as Nya and Oni, on a bike and Dragon, Blake and P.I.X.A.L. in one of Blake's vehicles stop to see the rocket take off. "They're too late." Nya said.

"I'm reading Zane's signal aboard that rocket ship, along with five other life forms." P.I.X.A.L. replied.

"By the grace of the First Spinjitzu Master." Blake said.

"You wanted them to take risks, to see how far they'd go." Oni said to Dragon. "Is this what you had in mind? HOW FAR, HOW FAR MUST THEY ******* GO?!" Dragon doesn't answer as they continue looking at the rocket as it heads off to one place. Space.

"Come back safe to us, Ninja." He said. "Come back safe."


	18. Ninja in Space

In space, the rocket moves along as its boosters keep firing.

* * *

In the main booster, which is actually a cargo hold, Jay is looking out the window, in amazement as they were all floating due to lack of gravity before he moves away from it. Only he is the one enjoying it as they others were either shocked or nervous. "Is this the greatest thing ever or what?" Jay asked.

"Where are you?" Kai asked. "We're trapped in space and you- Where the hell did you go?"

"Guys, we're in space." He spins backwards. "I thought this is stuff only Fritz Donnegan gets to enjoy."

"Fritz is from a comic book, dude." Geoff said.

"This is real!" Lloyd yelled.

"Well, you got me hooked on the character." Jay replied. "Would you lighten up and not step on my dreams of being a real starfarer just yet?!"

"We have to find a way to take control of the ship."

"If they get the Golden Weapons back to the Overlord, Ninjago doesn't stand much of a chance-" Geoff was cut off when Kai bumps into him, making him float away. "Whoa!"

"But there's no access to the rest of the ship." Kai replied, rubbing his head from hitting Geoff. "The only way is through the same airlock we came in."

"And if my memory banks serve correct, space has a way of taking one's breath away, in the negative sense." Zane said.

* * *

In the rocket's bridge, the Nindroids were working as a comet passes by. "Delta V guidance." Cryptor said. "Data-point zero-30. Initiate auto sequencing." Min-Droid nods before deactivating his artificial gravity and floats to a nearby control panel, reactivating his artificial gravity and taps a few keys, initiating a countdown from 5 minutes.

* * *

In the cargo hold, Zane comes up to the computer. "Enjoy it while you can, Jay, because in five minutes, the entire ship is scheduled to lighten up. The supplemental boosters are set to detach."

"Uh, I'm a ninja, not an astronaut." Kai replied. "What does that mean?"

"The portion of the ship we are currently stationed will soon detach and we will be abandoned in space with it."

The screen starts bugging out. "Hello?" It was Blake's voice. "This is Samurai X."

"Kai?" There was soon Nya's voice. "Anyone?"

"Can you read me?"

* * *

At Borg Industries, in Cyrus' office, Blake, Nya, Dragon, Oni and P.I.X.A.L. we're around a computer as the screen was able to show the Ninja's location. "We read you loud and clear." Geoff said.

Everyone cheers. "They are alive!" P.I.X.A.L. said.

"Good to hear from you, boys." Dragon said.

"We're going to help you get home." Blake said. "P.I.X.A.L. and I were able to find the blueprints for the rocket. You need to escape the cargo hold before it's too late. Near the front of the ship is an A2 storage compartment. Inside are emergency spacesuits."

* * *

In the cargo hold, Lloyd manages to come up to the others. "That will be a doozy." Cole replied before moving his hand, unintentionally knocking Lloyd back and Geoff notices and moves out to grab him. "We can't get the spacesuits unless we go outside. The problem is, we can't go outside without the spacesuits. Any other suggestions?"

* * *

At Borg Industries, in Cyrus' office, Oni turned to Dragon. "They are completely out of their element." He whispered. "Even if they get through this, what chance do we have of getting them home?"

"Uh, we can still hear you." Kai said.

"Yeah." Lloyd replied as Geoff helps him back to the computer. "We could really use some encouraging words right about now."

"If you cannot change circumstances, change yourself." Dragon said.

* * *

In the cargo hold, everyone is confused. "Hm." Kai thoughted. "Can anyone else figure that one out?"

"His wisdom usually takes a while to set in." Jay replied, half laughing before grabbing the screen. "BUT WE DON'T HAVE A WHILE!"

"Zane, you're the only one who can survive outside the ship." P.I.X.A.L. said.

"She's right." Zane said. "I'm the only one who doesn't need oxygen. I must go alone." They all float to the back of the cargo hold to see Zane open the door and go through, briefly turning to see his friends before closing it and heads for the other door.

"Go get 'em, Zane!" Kai said.

"May the First Spinjitzu Master be with you." Geoff said.

Zane looks at the door briefly before pressing the button.

* * *

The door opens and the vastness of space sucks everything inside out, including Zane, like a vacuum cleaner, but a cable got loose and he manages to grab hold of it. He soon starts moving up to the main ship.

* * *

In the main ship, Cryptor looks at the comet on the screen. "Approching comet." He said as another Nindroid comes in. "Prepare to disengage supplemental boosters."

Zane comes up to the front to see Cryptor before he turns, causing Zane to slip down and fly back.

* * *

"No!" He yelled as he floated back. "No!" He was soon away from the rocket as he spins. "Damn it."

* * *

In the cargo hold, everyone looks to see that there is only over 2 minutes left until the boosters are removed.

* * *

Out in space, Zane keeps spinning before stopping. "Come on, Zane. You can do this. You can get back." He briefly closed his eyes before holding his arms out. "Ice!" He soon used his Ice power as a booster to get back to the ship and grabs hold of a wing, breathing heavily before coming up to a door with a keypad. He thinks for a bit and types in '1-2-5-7'. The door opened and he heads inside.

* * *

In the cargo hold, there was now 19 seconds left. "Come on, Zane, where are you?" Lloyd asked.

* * *

In the main ship, Cryptor is still looking on. "Booster separation on my command." He said. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0." He looked on in confusion. "0!" He soon looked at the Nindroid, handing a lever. "Disengage!" The Nindroid realises and pulls the lever back.

* * *

In space, the boosters and the cargo hold disengage from the ship as the cargo hold booster starts going down, the air resistance catching it on fire.

* * *

At Borg Industries, in Cyrus' office, everyone is concerned before Blake moves close. "Samurai X to Green Ninja, do you read?" He asked.

"We made it!" Lloyd replied through the console.

Everyone cheers as Oni soon hugged Blake, who groans from his sore back. "Oh, I'm sorry!" He yelled, realising what he had done.

"We have our spacesuits and found one way to change ourselves."

* * *

In space, the Ninja, all in spacesuits, except Zane hold onto the rocket. "At least we can stay on this ride a bit longer." Geoff sarcastically said.

"Alright, to commandeer the ship, you have to get to the cockpit." Blake said through their headsets. "You'll find an access hatch just ahead of you."

"You know what's also ahead?" Cole asked. "A desolate void of nothingness! If any one of us falls off-"

"Oh, suck it up, Cole." Geoff said. "We'll take it slow. Together." The ship soon activates its boosters, moving fast as the Ninja quickly hang on.

"I can't wait to see the expressions on the faces of those metal chrome domes when they find out we've stowed away onboard!" Jay remarked.

"They're Nindroids, nimrod, they don't have expressions." Cole replied.

* * *

In the deck of the ship, everyone hears the Ninja. "Oh, yeah?" Cryptor starts to growl. "Well, Zane has expressions."

* * *

In space, the Ninja start moving along the wing they were on. "Zane's not like them." Kai said. "Do we really have to go over this right now?"

"It's just so quiet. I'm only trying to fill the space. Get it? Ha! Space!"

* * *

In the deck, Cryptor turns to Min-Droid. "Get rid of them." He said. The Nindroids soon head out as Cryptor presses a button. "The Ninja have stowed away.

"Stay the course for the Golden Weapons." Pythor said through the communicator. "They must be getting help. We'll track don't who's aiding them."

* * *

Outside the ship, in space, the Ninja climb up, but see the Nindroids. "So much for our surprise attack!" Cole said. "LOOK OUT!"

The Nindroids start firing at them with laser pistols and laser rifles before Jay grabs hold of an antenna as one activates its jet boots and jumps over to where they were, but Jay pulled the antenna back before letting go, hitting the Nindroid and grabs his laser rifle while jumping onto the roof as the others commented on his brilliant attack before he starts firing his commandeered rifle at them. "Not Jay." He said as he moved along, firing. "Fritz Donnegan! Fear isn't a word where I come from!" Jay lets go of the rifle, allowing it to spin before he catches it and resumes firing.

"Oh, man!" Lloyd said. "I'm sorry for introducing him to that."

"Don't be." Kai replied.

"Let the kid have some fun." Geoff said before another Nindroid came at them, but Jay manages to fire a shot, hitting the Nindroid, making it let go of it's laser pistol before Geoff catches it and fires at the Nindroids. "If we can't change our circumstances, that's one way to change yourself." They soon move up to where Jay was.

Kai holds out his hand as it emitted some flame and fired it. "Fire!" It hits a Nindroid, sending it flying from the ship.

Lloyd avoids a shot before conjuring an energy ball and surrounds himself in it as Geoff's laser pistol soon stopped firing. "It's overheated!" He yelled before conjuring a ball of sand and fired it, hitting another Nindroid off the ship.

Cole tears off a grate and throws it at them. "Hope we didn't need that." He said as it hits a Nindroid, knocking it off.

"Ice!" Zane yelled, firing ice at Min-Droid, who dodges as it hits two Nindroids, sending them flying away as one loses its laser pistol and it comes up to Geoff, who catches it and fired it and his cooled down laser pistol at them.

One Nindroid comes close to them as Cole came up to it. "Ninja-" He tries Spinjitzu, but the lack of gravity in space makes him fall off and fly away from the ship, screaming and the Nindroid laughs.

"Cole!" Geoff and Kai yelled.

"Guys! A little help, please!"

The Nindroid prepared to aim at Cole as Geoff soon shot it in the back of its head, leaving a hole as it soon went off the ship. "We can't use our Spinjitzu in zero gravity!" Zane said as he soon avoided a shot. "There's too little resistance."

"Too little?" Lloyd asked. "I'd say the resistance is a bit more than we can handle at the moment."

Jay fired his laser rifle at another Nindroid as it came up to them, sending it flying. "Haven't you heard, scourge?" He asked. "No free rides."

"Help!" Cole yelled as he was floating away from the ship.

"Jay, don't let Cole get away!" Geoff yelled as he fired his left laser pistol before soon realising. "Fritz, save him!"

Jay backflips. "I'm on it, Commander Kiflin." He replied as he moved over a Nindroid, kicking it off before coming up to a hose, pulls it off and sprays at Min-Droid with it, knocking him off. "I just blew you away." He chuckles.

Min-Droid grabs hold of a cable which breaks off the nails holding it down as the boosters start up again. "Help!" Cole yelled.

Jay soon looked at Cole, the guy who had stolen Nya, making him dump her so she can have him instead before opening up a nearby panel, revealing a safety cable. He throws the laser rifle away, attaches himself to the cable and flies off, floating after Cole. "Fritz Donnegan to the rescue!"

"Help!"

Jay immediately grabbed hold of his legs. "Gotcha! Next time, don't get carried away."

Geoff, Zane and Kai start pulling the safety cable as the Nindroids kept firing, but Geoff used one of his laser pistols to provide covering fire. "Thanks, I owe you one."

"Ok. Dump Nya."

"Maybe a different one."

* * *

In the main deck, Cryptor sees the comet up close. "The Golden Weapons." He said. "Prepare for entry. But take us through the comet's tail."

"General, the comet's letting off a high volume of debris." A Nindroid replied.

"Do it!" A nearby Nindroid pulls a lever forward. Outside the ship as it moved up to the comet and entered the tail.


	19. Closing in on the Comet

"You're almost to the cockpit." Dragon said through their communicators, but it was starting to go static. The Nindroids are still firing as Geoff is providing cover fire and Lloyd still had his improvised shield. "Just make sure to continue your course. And focus on the task at hand."

"Master?" Kai asked. "I'm getting interference! I can't hear you!"

An asteroid soon came at them, but luckily, they get out of the way. "Asteroids." Zane said.

Lloyd is soon hit by one, making him lose his shield as a small one comes at Geoff, but he fired at it with his laser pistol. The broken pieces hit his hand, making him let go of it. "Cryptor's steering us into the tail of the comet. Find cover!"

Another asteroid came at them, which they jump out of the way, but the asteroid hits all the grates, knocking them off.

"Cover?" Cole asked. "What cover?!"

Min-Droid and another Nindroid head back in before they close the hatch, leaving the other Nindroids out as two hug each other in fear. "Okay, they do expressions!" Geoff sarcastically said, grinning. Asteroids soon came and knock the Nindroids off. "Okay, I'd take that back."

* * *

At Borg Industries, in Cyrus' office, Nya, Dragon, Oni, Blake and P.I.X.A.L. are still looking at the screen. "They can't hear us because of the asteroid shower." Blake said.

"They must be preparing to land." P.I.X.A.L. replied.

"But we have to warn them about what else is on that comet." Oni said.

"Yeah, uh, we're not alone either." Nya replied, looking at a screen with a security camera's point of view. It is showing some Nindroids coming up to the front of the building.

* * *

They look at another to show the entrance which is soon blown off as Pythor, some Nindroids and Cyrus come in with some Nindroids carrying some sort of case. "The transmissions are coming from here." Pythor said.

"Seize the entire building!" It was the Overlord inside the case. "This place will play a crucial role to our greater agenda once they return with the Golden Weapons."

"Do it!" The Nindroids run along the building.

* * *

In Cyrus' office, everyone looks concerned. "We must go." Dragon said.

"But we have to warn them." Oni replied. "We can't just leave them without telling them what else is out there!"

"Grab everything you can."

They start taking monitors, hard drives and some antennas before turning to the broken window. "This way." Nya said.

* * *

In the comet's tail, the rocket was almost to it. "Looks like we're coming in hot." Kai said.

Lloyd soon lost his grip. "Lloyd!" Geoff yelled as they all form a chain and grab him as they were almost at the comet.

"HOLD ON!" Cole yelled. Several minutes later, they were in the comet, moving along it as it avoids some spikes and small asteroids.

* * *

At Borg Industries, in Cyrus' office, Pythor and some Nindroids enter and find it empty. Pythor soon scoffed. "The cowards have fled." He said.

The other elevator was soon heard as Cyrus and the Overlord enter. "But Arcturus has landed." The Overlord said. "Prepare the factory." They move aside as the case soon opened and the Overlord exits, now revealed dark being and walked like he was crippled. "The Golden Master will rise on their return!"

* * *

Outside, on a window washer's cart, Nya, Oni, Dragon, Blake and P.I.X.A.L., who all hold some equipment as they overhear him. "He's vulnerable." Oni said. "We must fight him now."

"No." Dragon replied. "Not until we get the Ninja home safe."

* * *

In Cyrus' office, Cyrus soon heard them. "We must get back in contact. We need to find somewhere we can't be found."

* * *

"I know just the place." The cart starts shaking as they look up to see Cyrus firing a beam at one of the cables.

"Dad!" Blake yelled. "They found us!" They look down to see a very big drop. "Don't lose those computer components. We need them all!" The cable soon snapped, causing the cart to go on one side. P.I.X.A.L. soon lost grip of the hard drive she was holding, Blake, despite his bad back manages to grab it as cracking was heard and he groaned before turning back. "Hey, I think my back's better now."

Dragon soon saw the platform. "Hurry, use our momentum." He said. "Together." They start using their combined weights to swing to the platform as Cyrus shoots another cable off. "Now!" They quickly jump off and onto the platform as Dragon through the headset he was holding, but was soon falling before Oni catches him.

"I've got you, brother." He said. He starts pulling him back up as some Nindroids and Pythor join Cyrus and shot at them as Nya got out her fan and started blocking the shots.

"Great, now we'll never get out of here!" She yelled.

"Leave that to me." P.I.X.A.L. replied, closing her eyes.

Nya manages to deflect a shot, hitting a Nindroid. "Get them you imbeciles!" Pythor yelled.

A hover copter soon appears behind them, firing at the Nindroids as it came up to them. "Good thinking, Pix!" Blake said as he picked up the screen. "They're still linked to the security forces."

"Now, let's get out of here." P.I.X.A.L. replied as they got on and Blake gets out a black ball. He soon threw it at them, causing smoke to come out as Pythor coughs from inhaling some of it while the hover copter flies away.

* * *

"Smoke pellet." Blake explained to the others.

"I hope the city can survive without us." Oni said.

"So too the Ninja, I pray." Dragon replied as the hover copter leaves the city and Blake looks at the building.

"Hey, we'll find a way to free your father." Nya said.

"I know." Blake replied. "I just can't believe they did that to him for the second time."

* * *

On the comet, the ship had crash landed as the Ninja were nearby as they got up and activated their helmets' lights. "Ah!" Jay said. "We survived!" He tries kissing the ground, but can't due to his visor.

"Don't break your visor." Geoff replied as they all soon came up to the ship.

"Nya, are you there?" Lloyd asked into the helmet's com-link. "Dad? Dragon? Blake? Anyone?"

"Maybe the others didn't make it." Kai said as he started walking up to the ship and the others join him.

* * *

On the deck in the ship, they come in to find it empty. "They're all gone." Zane said as they look around.

"They might have already left for the weapons." Cole replied.

"Quick, let's take the ship before they get back." Jay said as he came up to the control panel, but finds the launch key gone and groans. "Damn it, they took the launch key!"

"Are you telling me this entire ship starts up with a single little key?" Kai asked.

"Tell me one of you knows how to hot-wire this thing." Cole replied.

"I do, but I don't know how to pull the cover off." Geoff said. "Zane, do you have tools inside you?"

"I'm afraid not." Zane replied.

"Hey, guys, come and see this!" Lloyd said, sticking his head out from the entrance.

* * *

They come out to what appears to be a big storage unit with only one vehicle inside and part of it open. "They took lunar rovers. Looks like they left tracks to follow."

* * *

In the spare lunar rover as it moved along the comet's path, it was too cramped for all of them as they have some problems. "Move your gas tank, I can't see!" Jay yelled.

"Your blaster is in my rib." Cole replied.

"That's not a blaster, that's my leg."

"Zane, you're squeezing my arm." Kai said.

"I thought that was the accelerator." Zane replied.

"Lloyd, stand up, you're gonna crack my visor!" Geoff yelled.

"There's not much room." Lloyd replied.

They soon hit a bump, causing them all to yell in pain effort they come up to a cave. "This must be where the Golden Weapons landed." Kai said. They stop the lunar rover.


	20. Fulgorque Cimex

In the cave, the Ninja see the Nindroids work around a golden rock as they hide behind a formation. "There's the weapons." Cole said.

Kai soon sees Cryptor, with a key around his neck. "And there's the key." He replied.

They turn back to the golden rock as Nindroid comes near it. "Shiny!" It said, preparing to touch it.

"No, don't!" Cryptor warned, but it was too late as the Nindroid touches it and completely explodes into golden dust. The Nindroids working around it back away. "Only the Overlord can withstand the power of all the weapons combined. No-one directly touches it."

"Those are the Golden Weapons alright." Jay said as a glowing bug crawls onto Geoff's hand.

"Oh, hello there, my ingenious specimen." He said as he looked at it crawl onto his palm.

"Aw, would you look at that?" Jay grabs it. "Can you believe it? It's an extraterrestrial life form."

"It's a bug, and it's not what's important right now." Cole said.

"Oh, there's so much we could learn from it. So much we could teach it. I'm gonna call him Glowey." The newly named Glowey soon flies off. "Aw, look, Glowey can fly. How cute!" The bug soon lands on Jay's visor.

"You must not disturb the alien life." Dragon's voice was heard on their helmets' com-link, but still had some static. "They are very...da-dangerous. Can you hear me?"

"I can't make that out, Master." Kai replied. "What did you say?"

* * *

In Oni's Monastery, Nya was holding the antenna high, Blake was looking through a book and Dragon, Oni and P.I.X.A.L. were around the assembled computer as Misako came up to them with some tea. "The alien life, they're dangerous."

"A few years ago, scientists studied a meteorite that had fallen to Ninjago." Blake said as he read the book and Misako hands out the tea. "It most likely came from the same comet you're on."

* * *

In the comet's cave, more bugs come around surround them, some climbing onto them. "Inside there were the fossilised remains of some kind of parasite that feeds on metal alloys."

Zane, Jay and Geoff laugh as they crawl up them. "They tickle." Zane said.

"Silly Glowey!" Jay said.

One soon bit Zane's right cheek. "Ow!"

"Do you hear me?" Blake asked through their com-links. "They have recently been confirmed as Fulgorque Cimex. Whatever you do, don't come in contact with any of them. They eat through metal!"

The others look on, in shock as Cimexes surround them. "Ugh! They're eating through my exoskeleton!"

"Bad Glowey!" Jay yelled as the Cimexes spread to the others. "Bad!"

Their yelling attracts the Nindroids, who look at them. "They're on me too!" Kai yelled.

"They're everywhere!"

"Run!" Geoff yelled as they soon ran away and the Cimexes chase after them.

Cryptor growled before one lands on his hood and bites his face, causing him to slam his hands between it. Some come up to the Golden Rock as it was being carried out with a net, only to be destroyed in gold dust. "The gold must remain intact." Cryptor said. "Back to the ship!"

They start winching the rock out and onto the back of a lunar trailer before the vehicles soon take off while the Cimexes were still bothering the Ninja. "What do we do?" Zane asked. "Any ideas, guys?"

"Space!" Cole replied. "Why did we come to space? If I could change any circumstance, I'd change ever coming here in the first place!"

"If you can't change your circumstances, change your mind." Lloyd said.

"Now's not the time to be quoting Dragon." Jay replied.

"No, I think Lloyd finally sees what he means." Geoff said.

"Come on, I've got an idea." Lloyd replied as they soon ran off with the Cimexes still chasing them.

* * *

Outside on the comet, the vehicles move along, heading back to the ship as the lunar rover the Ninja are in chases after them. "Ninja!" A Nindroid yelled.

Cryptor growled as he saw them. "Get them!" He yelled.

The Nindroids start firing their blasters at them as the lunar rover moves to avoid the shots as the Cimexes keep chasing them. "Uncle meant instead of focusing on how wrong things are, focus on what's right." Lloyd said as he drove the rover. "We have to stay positive. The Fulgorque Cimex's aren't just a menace, they're a weapon."

The Cimexes soon charge past them lunar rover and go for the vehicles in front, one ends up turning over and ends up on its roof, one makes a turn and falls off the edge. They soon came across a gap. "Go!" The Nindroid driving shakes it's head. "What?! **** out!" He kicks the Nindroid out, gets in the driver's seat and accelerates more, coming up a ramp and starts spinning around from the left, losing the Nindroids on it, as well as the trailer as the van kept on spinning before straightening up and drives on, dragging the Golden Rock as the last four vehicles try to do the same, but only three make it as the fourth one crashes into the wall and explodes.

The Ninja scream as Lloyd prepared the lunar rover to go over the gap. The moment it went over the ramp, the lunar spins around from the right before it lands straight and everyone cheers. "Now let's go get that launch key!" Kai said as they catch up to the vehicles.

Zane presses a button, opening all the windows as Zane, Kai, Cole, Jay and Geoff get out as the Nindroids on the vehicle in front fire at them. "Ninjago!" They yelled as they did Spinjitzu to land on the vehicle.

Zane turned to a Nindroid at the front as it was about to fire, but he holds his hand out. "Ice!" He yelled, firing ice at it, knocking it out before they keep avoiding more shots before Geoff grabs hold of a Nindroid and kicks it off, swiping its blaster as it fell. The falling Nindroid comes near Lloyd as he kicks it away and Kai forces another one off before jumping over, grabs hold of one and throws it off as two come at Cole, but he grabs their blasters and moved them out, making them hit each other. Jay blocks a Nindroid's punches before kicking it off as another Nindroid was about to hit him from behind, but Geoff shots it with his blaster.

Cole soon came up to the driving Nindroid. "Hello!" He said, shocking it before kicking it out and takes over as Geoff comes into the passenger seat.

Cole drives the rover into another one, making it crash and explode as Geoff leans out and fired his blaster at another one, disabling it and it stops as they pass by it and continue on. "I love these things." He said.

"I bet you do."

They soon come across the last vehicle as Zane jumps onto it and the Nindroid in the passenger seat goes to confront him before the vehicle hits a bump, making them go up and Zane starts kicking it before forcing it down as he placed his feet on it. The Nindroid bounced off as Zane used his Ice power to freeze the driver, making it lose control before he pushes the Nindroid he was onto the Golden Rock, where it explodes in gold dust and head grabs hold of the net. "Whoa!" He yelled as he was tossed around but loses his grip and used his ice power to levitate back on the lunar rover Lloyd was driving as Kai soon used Spinjitzu to jump onto the vehicle.

The Nindroid that Cryptor kicked out starts crawling back to where it originally was, before Kai lands on it and looked at Cryptor. "You can keep your gold." He said before kicking him back and swipes the launch key from him. "I got it! Let's get out of here! Ninjago!" He does Spinjitzu to jump back on to the lunar rover as Cryptor recovers from the kick and is shocked as the vehicle soon crashed into a wall, making the vehicle turn upside down.

The Ninja laugh as they pass by on their lunar rovers with Zane turning to Cryptor and flips the bird at him. "Ninja!" He yelled.

The Ninja kept laughing as they keep moving along, going over bumps. "We're home free." Jay said before they soon stopped the vehicles to see Cimexes surrounding the ship.

"Oh, you gotta be shitting me!" Lloyd yelled.

"The rocket, it's...destroyed." Geoff said.

"Then how are we gonna get home?" Cole asked. "There's no way back."

"You're not the only ones who can adapt!" Cryptor's voice was heard as they look to see him and some Nindroids around the Golden Rock. They activate their jet boots and fly away as Cryptor flips the birds at them. "So long, Ninja!"

"No!" Lloyd yelled. "****!"


	21. Improvise

At Oni's monastery, Dragon, Oni, Nya, Blake and P.I.X.A.L. listen on the equipment. "They got away." Geoff said through the equipment. "We failed. I repeat. They got the Golden Weapons."

"Are you on the rocket?" Nya asked. "Can you stop them?"

"No." Kai replied. "The ship is destroyed. We're not coming home." Everyone lowered their heads in sadness.

* * *

Back in New Ninjago City, Cryptor and the remaining Nindroids land on the rooftop of Borg Industries with the Golden Rock.

* * *

Inside, in the hallway, the Nindroids line up in two files as a door opened, showing the Overlord, who comes in and walks along the lines of Nindroids as Pythor and Cryptor accompany him. "Have they melted down the Golden Weapons?" He asked.

"Yes, the Golden Armour will be ready for your evil bidding, my Dark Lordship." Pythor replied as they soon continue on before the Overlord looks at Cyrus.

"Borg is still here? What use is he now that Project Arcturus is completed?" In the factory, machines move about as the melted gold is moulded into many mould for armour as the Overlord enters and laughs. "Yes. Yes! Behold the beginnings of the Golden Master!"

* * *

Back in the hallway, the freed Cyrus is on the ground as Cryptor looked at him. "You're... You're releasing me?" He asked. "But what have you done? What now?"

"Now you watch your city and all of Ninjago fall, and bow to a new master." Cryptor replied. "Looks like you already have that part down." He soon laughed.

"How can I stop this?"

* * *

Back on the comet, the Ninja are trying to blast the Cimexes away with their powers. "These bugs just keep coming!" Kai yelled as he fired at a few. "But we are going nowhere."

"Nya, there's no way we're getting off this planet." Jay said as he shocked a few. "Is it too late to forgive me?"

"More like, 'It was always you, Cole.'" Cole replied. "'I'll never be able to carry on without you.'"

"Now is not the time for that!" Nya yelled through their com-links. "Now, just don't give up!"

"My dad was right." Lloyd said. "I should have never given up my Golden Power. We could have all been home. Now the Overlord has all he needs to become the Golden Master."

"Don't say that." Oni replied through the com-link. "I was wrong. You must trust your friends. Trust yourself."

* * *

At Oni's monastery, Misako, Blake and P.I.X.A.L. look at another computer. "They've returned with the Golden Weapons." Blake said. "It's only a matter of time."

"Search for the power within, and then realise the greatness within each other." Dragon said to the Ninja.

* * *

On the comet, Lloyd accepts the words. "He's right." He said. "We can get off this planet."

"What about your Green Power, Lloyd?" Kai asked.

"It's too far." Geoff replied.

"He'd never be able to keep his focus that long." Zane said.

"No one happens to have a build your own rocket kit handy, do they?" Cole asked.

"Whoa." Lloyd replied. "That's it!"

"You have a build your own rocket kit?" Jay asked.

"No! But we can make one. Arcturus may not fly, but she'll give us all the metal we need. And Zane knows this solar system better than anyone."

"And Kai's fire could weld the missing parts." Zane said.

"Cole's manpower could do all the heavy lifting." Kai replied.

"Jay has enough electricity and nerd knowledge to make a halfway believable spacecraft." Cole said.

Jay laughs before realising. "Hey!" He yelled. "Hey! This could actually work!"

"Let's fire this thing up and see if she'll fly." Geoff replied as he jumped off the top of the rocket.

They start removing parts from the vehicles while keeping the Cimexes at bay, put the parts onto the old rocket and pretty soon, they had an improvised rocket. "Boosters?" Lloyd asked.

"Check." Kai and Geoff reply.

"Electronics?"

"Check." Jay said.

"Navigation?"

"Check." Zane said.

"How will we hold them together?"

"Bubblegum and a wish." Cole said.

"Let's go home, fellas."

Zane inserts a cable into himself, activating the rocket as it soon takes off.

* * *

At Oni's monastery, they see the Ninja's signal move. "They have lift off!" Blake yelled and they cheer.

* * *

In New Ninjago City, everyone was going around their business as Cornelius and a young man were writing parking tickets. "Now you see, Sean, the good thing about parking tickets, is getting their license plate right." He said.

"Of course, Cornelius." Sean replied as he placed the ticket on the car. "Third car committing a parking offence today."

"Obviously these dipstick owners don't respect New Ninjago City traffic laws at all."

"You know, I've only been on the force for two weeks and instead of patrol we have to do tickets."

"Ah, it's because the Red Ninja made me write my car off when he evaded me in that fancy car of his."

"But, he's a hero."

"Hero or not, that Ninja broke the law, you dipstick." Loud rumbling was soon heard.

"What is this now?" A nearby woman asked as people started running around, screaming. "Hasn't Ninjago suffered enough already?" She too starts running.

A big clawed walking machine soon appeared on the streets. "I was trapped in the Great Devourer, then I was trapped in the Digiverse." The Overlord's voice was heard as he was on the machine. "Now I am free! Bow to your Golden Master!" The machine was covered in gold armour as it soon starts moving the city streets.

Cornelius and Sean soon aim their guns at him. "Freeze it right there!" Cornelius yelled.

"Step off of that walking machine, with your hands above your head!" Sean yelled. His gun was a Beretta APX.

"Bow down to your Golden Master at once!" The Overlord yelled.

"We won't bow to anyone, you dipstick!" Cornelius replied.

"Have it your way." He moves one of the machine's legs and strikes them both, knocking them away.

* * *

In space, the rocket is making its way to Ninjago as it starts entering the atmosphere. "Hold on, we're almost there!" Cole said.

"My power source has reached critical mass." Zane replied. "It appears my unlimited energy is in fact...limited."

"Critical mass?" Jay asked. "Like, it's gonna blow up?!"

"Don't worry about me. I must use my power to hold our vessel together."

"No way, Zane!" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd's right." Geoff replied. "Entering the atmosphere means we have air."

"No, it means we're gonna burn up!" Jay said.

"Listen!" Lloyd replied. "With just enough air we can support our elemental shields. Let's try, guys!"

* * *

The rocket soon explodes and everything flies down into Ninjago, in balls of elements.


	22. The Temple of Fortitude

Outside Ninjago, Skales and his son, Skales Jr. see a lot a vehicles leave New Ninjago City, in fear. "We tried to warn them, Junior." Skales said. "This-s-s time it is-s-s their fight to los-s-se." The Ninja in their elemental shields soon pass by, into the city.

* * *

Inside New Ninjago City, Sean was helping Cornelius out as they as well as many citizens see the Ninja in their elemental shields. "Oh, it's the Ninja!" He said. They all cheer, except for Cornelius as he gets out.

"Finally, I'm gonna get the red one and cuff him and stuff him." He said as he soon took off.

"They've returned?" Pythor asked as he and the Overlord were near Borg Industries. "But how?!"

"If the Ninja are what give them hope, then we'll destroy them." The Overlord replied. "Prepare for battle!" The Overlord holds his hand out, firing a gold beam at a building, making it levitate and move close to another.

* * *

Inside the buildings, people start running for cover as the buildings collide.

* * *

"I hate to break this up, but a few parachutes would have come in handy." Cole said as they keep flying along the sky in their elemental shields.

"Friends and family make a good substitute." Geoff replied.

"Coordinating catch." Blake replied through their communicators. "Be on the look out."

"Kai, go for 56 degrees north, 12 east." P.I.X.A.L. said through the communicator. Kai's plane soon comes at him where he lands in it. "Zane, you're next."

"Don't worry, I've got you." Zane said as his Hover-Copter appeared and he lands in it.

Cole's mech, Jay's tank and Geoff's bike soon appear. "Ninjago!" Cole, Jay and Geoff yelled as they got in their respective vehicles and Lloyd conjures his bike.

* * *

On the ground, Dragon and Oni, in one of Blake's vehicles, stops it as they all land on the ground. "Welcome home, Ninja." Dragon said as P.I.X.A.L., on a bike, Blake and Nya, in two of Blake's Samurai X mechs soon appear.

"Dragon, I can't remember the last time we fought together on the same team." Oni said.

"I have the city in my sights." Zane said, looking ahead.

"City?" Geoff asked. "That's not a city, that's an impenetrable fortress!"

"Behind that wall, the Golden Master has the power of the First Spinjitzu Master." Oni replied.

"Ninja, if you get this message, I've managed to escape and have found refuge within the Temple of Fortitude here in the city." Cyrus said in their communicators.

"Dad!" Blake replied.

"Temple of Fortitude?" Dragon asked. "That was left over from the Stone Wars."

"The Overlord used it as a stronghold against the power of the First Spinjitzu Master." Geoff said. "It has a sacred seal of protection that can resist the Golden Power."

"Blake, your father was very clever." Oni said.

"If you can make it here alive, I think I have a device that could defeat him." Cyrus said through the communicators.

"Then we have to get to that temple." Lloyd said. "Everyone, stay together!" They soon take off for the city. "Kai, you, Nya, Blake and Zane take the high road. We'll make our own road."

Lloyd goes up a ramp, through a building via a broken window and exits into the city as Geoff follows behind. "I don't have time for finesse." Cole said, breaking through a wall that leads to a car park as Jay, P.I.X.A.L. and Dragon and Oni follow him in while Kai, Zane, Nya and Blake fly up, but the buildings rise.

"Is that wall...getting higher?" Nya asked.

"It's just like the Digiverse." Zane replied. "His turf, his rules." They manage to get over the improvised barricade as debris soon chased after them.

* * *

In the city, some cars and other debris float around the Overlord as some citizens were running in fear as Kai's plane passes by and the Overlord fires at it, but misses.

* * *

Further up, Dragon sees a temple. "The temple's up ahead." He said.

* * *

Nearby, a couple of Nindroids close in on an elderly woman before Nya grabs them and flies away, throwing them down. "Two down, and moving onwards to the-" She was cut off when a car hits her, knocking her down and the mech crashes.

"Nya's down!" Kai yelled. "I repeat, Nya's down!"

"I'm going back for her." Cole replied.

"Go back and our probability to make it to the temple exponentially decreases." Zane said.

"This isn't about numbers, Zane." Kai replied. "It's about family!"

"Everyone else head to the temple." Lloyd said. "We'll go pick up Nya."

The Ninja soon take off. "I've got her. She's on the corner of Bradley Boulevard and-" An explosion occurrs, knocking all the Ninja off their vehicles and land on the ground, their gis partly torn. "-and somewhere."

"The famous Ninja have time for a meet and greet." The Overlord said as he landed in front of them. "Let's dance!" He suddenly does Spinjitzu.

"Change of plans!" Lloyd said. "Run!" They start running as the Spinjitzu tornado sucks some debris into it, including their vehicles.

Cole jumps onto an upside down car, runs along it before flipping off of it. "Whoo-hoo!" He yelled as he landed and they continue to run.

* * *

Nearby, Nya gets out of the damaged mech and sighed. "Blake's not gonna like this." She said before another mech appears with Cryptor piloting it.

"Now let's see if the little girl can fight without her big suit." He said.

* * *

Back where the Ninja were, they jump over a bus which was on its right side before climbing along some wires as they come across the Temple of Fortitude and run up to Dragon and Oni as they were at the entrance. They prepare to close the doors as the Ninja quickly head in. "Oni, now!" Dragon yelled.

"Activate the shield." Oni said.

* * *

Outside the temple, a blue shield appears, blocking the Overlord back and makes him stop his Spinjitzu tornado. "No." He said. "No!"

* * *

Over at the mech's crash site, Nya charges at Cryptor and tries to punch him, but it barely hits him and he doesn't flinch before she fell back. "You kick like a little girl." He said, insulting her.

"Oh, yeah?" She asked, getting up. "How's this for little?" She holds her hands out, spraying water at him, knocking him back.

"Ah, Element of Water. But that is not good enough." Cryptor moves through the water spray and punches Nya, knocking her down.

* * *

Back at the temple, the Overlord has some Nindroids shoot at the shield. "Keep shooting." He said as the Nindroids fire. "It will break, and I'm busy." He soon turned away.

* * *

Inside the temple, they all turn to see Cyrus coming up to them. "Dad." Blake said, coming to hug his father.

"Oh, Blake." Cyrus replied before Blake moved aside.

"You said you had a weapon that could stop him." Lloyd said.

"I do. It's my most protected secret."

"Oh, don't tell them, dad." Blake said as a component opens up, revealing a steel box.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"It is well protected." Zane said as Cyrus uses a screwdriver to make all the locks move back.

"Is it an ancient curse?" Lloyd asked.

"I say firepower!" Kai said.

"I hope it rocks." Cole said.

"Pray to the First Spinjitzu Master that it is powerful." Geoff said.

"Is it dangerous?" Jay asked as it started to open. "Is it alive?" The box completely opens. "Does it come with a manual? Is it-" They all look to see it is a silver pill.

"A pill?!"

"Not the nano pill, dad." Blake said as Cyrus got it out.

"For all of time, scientists have been searching for the holy grail of inventions, a diet pill that actually works!" Cyrus explained before they look up to see dust coming down around them.

"Wait until you are old." Oni said. "You'll see what it's so important." He soon grabbed Cyrus' arm in fear. "Tell me, Borg, does it work?!"

"Hey, hands off!" Blake yelled, forcing Oni back.

"Well, the nanotechnology inside has an adverse effect." Cyrus said.

"Which means it not only shrinks your waist line, but miniaturises you as well. Which is why it's the most dangerous weapon."

"You guys made shrinking pill?" Zane asked.

"Let me get this straight." Kai said. "You want us to get close to this guy who has armour that with a mere touch would make us toast and you want us to give him a pill?"

"Precisely!" Cyrus replied.

"Dragon, do you remember when both of us were on the same team?" Oni asked.

"Uh, hey, yeah, old timers, mind paying attention?" Jay asked. "We're trying to save the world here!"

"You're right, brother." Dragon said, ignoring Jay. "On the playground when we were kids. Temple Gate Tigers."

"I threw a mean curve ball, and your stick could thread the needle." Oni replied. "We never lost."

"So true. Get us close, Ninja, and we'll give the Golden Master his medicine."

* * *

Outside on the streets, the Overlord fires at random spots as citizens were running away from him, in fear as some objects levitate, while some hide behind improvised barricades, armed with whatever they could find as Pythor laughs. "The people are losing hope." He said as the Overlord breaks a virtual road. "Soon they will bow to you, Golden Master." The Overlord comes up to the front of Borg Industries and starts shooting out cables around the city, some even combining.


	23. Battle of the Golden Master

Nearby, Cryptor throws Nya at some vending machines as she is shown to have a cut on her cheek before he comes up and picks her up by her legs. "What is that perfume I smell?" He asked. "Fear?"

"Actually it's called, 'Damsel in Distress'." Nya replied, sarcastically. "But I don't think it suits me!"

"You think you can mock me?"

Nya soon saw Min-Droid passing by, carrying a TV, a computer and other hardware. "Of course. Doesn't everyone? I mean, even Min-Droid knows you're short a hard drive."

"Min-Droid? That little piece of crap isn't even fit to tighten my bolts." Min-Droid hears his insult, drops the electronics he was holding and comes up to him. "I've met posters more intelligent than him." Min-Droid taps his shoulder, making Cryptor turn to him as he punches him. He punches him again, making him drop Nya as she rolls back and laughs before running away while the general and miniature Nindroids fight.

* * *

At the Temple of Fortitude, the Ninja hold statues of armour. "Are we sure this is gonna protect us?" Kai asked.

"If the Overlord's Stone Warriors used this against the First Spinjitzu Master, I see no reason why we can't use it against those exact same powers." Geoff replied.

Zane looked at his before turning to P.I.X.A.L. "Here." He said, holding out to her. "You take it."

"No, you are vital to this mission." P.I.X.A.L. replied. "Don't worry about me." They look at each other. "I shall see you again."

"Zane." Oni said. "Zane!"

Geoff gives Zane a headslap. "Zane, we have to go!" He said.

The Ninja soon put on the armour which glows and fades, revealing their gis now fixed and added armour before Lloyd looks out a window. "Hey!" He yelled. "The seal! It's broken!" The shield starts fading away.

* * *

Outside, Nya arrives on Cryptor's mech and fires at the Nindroids. "Better late than never!" She said. "Go get 'em, Ninja!"

"Ninjago!" The Ninja yelled as they came out and knocked the remaining Nindroids away, using Spinjitzu.

* * *

On the rooftops, the Ninja jump along them before coming across a golden rope with Oni and Dragon behind them. "Feels like old times, doesn't it?" Dragon asked.

"Yes." Oni replied. "It feels good."

Pretty soon, roof tiles come up, forming into a fist and moves down at them, but luckily it breaks apart because of the armour. "I don't believe it!" Cole said.

"Yeah, the armour really works!" Geoff replied.

"Keep going!" Jay yelled, nudging Lloyd. "We have to take the heat off the Masters!" They soon move along the rope before moving along the other ropes, snapping some of them.

"My powers!" The Overlord yelled. "They aren't working! They won't stop coming!"

* * *

The citizens cheer as the Ninja move along the ropes before the Overlord creates a barricade made from cars, but the Ninja break through it, coming up to a rooftop where they see the Overlord, on the ropes, like spider on its nest as the ropes were coming from Borg Industries. "Then attack the people." Pythor suggests.

The Overlord complies and starts using its power to throw debris at the citizens as they run to take cover.

* * *

One girl trips over as a car comes at her. "MOMMY!" She yelled as the car came to her and she closed her eyes, screaming before smashing was heard and she looks to see Blake, in his mech.

Blake does a thumbs up. "Get to safety." He said.

"Thanks, Mr. Samurai." The girl gets up as a woman comes up to her and they both run away.

Debris coming at them as Blake looked around. "What am I going to do since the Ninja have to get their Masters closer?"

* * *

A nearby manhole soon opens up, revealing a Hypnobrai. "People of Ninjago, follow me!" He yelled.

* * *

The Serpentine start moving the citizens down the manholes to safety as Blake also helps out. "What made you change your mind, Skales?"

"They have s-s-seen enough des-s-struction to know we were telling the truth." Skales said as he guides an elderly lady down.

* * *

Atop the rooftop where the Ninja were, they were shocked to see them evacuate the citizens. "The snakes are on our side?" Jay asked. "Great! Now I HAVE seen it all!"

They soon look back at the Overlord. "We'll never get close enough." Geoff said.

"We won't need to." Oni replied as they came up behind them. "Ready to thread the needle, brother?"

"Let's show them what old timers can do." Dragon said.

Oni jumps onto the golden web, bounces off a rope as Dragon jumps off and Oni pushes him up in the air and throws the pill to him. Dragon sees it, spins around and strikes it. They all look on as the pill moves to the Overlord as he slowly opened his mouth in confusion. But, the moment it nearly hit his mouth, Pythor came up to it and swallows it. He chokes a bit as they all see him immediately shrink. "What's happening to me?!" He asked with a high pitched voice. "NO!" The falcon soon flies up to him, causing him to slither away as the falcon chases after him, hoping to eat him.

"That was it?!" The Overlord asked. "That was all you've got?!" He soon tangles Kai, Jay and Dragon as Nya, P.I.X.A.L., Blake and Cyrus look on from another rooftop, in shock.

* * *

The Overlord soon tangled everyone, except Zane as he avoids the rope while the others were soon in the air. "The armour, why isn't it working?" Cole asked.

"Because your time is over!"

Zane backflips onto a rooftop and pulls his bandana down. "Support me, friends, for one last time." He said before jumping off the roof and onto Jay's feet, like a step before Cole manages to turn over and Zane lands on his feet. Lloyd, Kai, Geoff and Dragon did the same as Zane jumped on each of them, one by one before grabbing hold of the armour as power soon moved around him. "Let my friends go!"

"Go where, doomed Ninja?" Zane starts feeling the power move around him as the artificial skin covering his scars from the Great Devourer attack soon came off. "The Golden Weapons are too powerful for you to behold. Your survival chance is zero!"

Zane soon crossed his remaining eyebrow. "This isn't about numbers. It's about family." He was repeating what Kai told him as the gold webbing started to disappear and Dragon, Oni and the Ninja land on the ground before looking up.

* * *

Zane's heart starts glowing very bright as he was unable to feel the pressure. "He's not letting go." Lloyd said.

"His heart!" Jay yelled. "It's reaching critical mass!"

"If his heart overloads, he'll blow!" Cole yelled.

"He'll never survive." Geoff said.

"Let go of him, Zane!" Kai yelled. "What is he doing?!"

"He's protecting us." Dragon replied.

* * *

"I...am...a Nindroid." Zane said to himself as he was starting to glow from the pressure. "And Ninja...never quit. Go, Ninja. Go!" He soon lets go and fires a hell of a lot of ice at the Overlord.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked as Zane kept firing. "Let me go, you fool!"

* * *

Chunks of ice start moving along the city. "No, Zane, no!" Jay yelled as he prepared to go for him, but Dragon stops him.

"We have to get out of here, now!" Dragon yelled.

"I'M NOT LEAVING ZANE!" Kai yelled.

"Kai, I hate to do this to you, but-" Geoff said before he soon karate chopped him in the neck, knocking him out before picking him up and they start running. Zane kept firing as Oni opens a nearby manhole and they head inside as a huge chunk of ice almost hits them.

With one last look from Jay, he immediately closed the manhole. "No!" He yelled as he took cover.

* * *

On the rooftop, Nya, P.I.X.A.L., Blake and Cyrus look on as P.I.X.A.L. was the one more shocked. "No!" She said as she could feel his heart flatlining while he kept on firing his power at the Overlord.

"Farewell, my friends." Zane said as he soon shuts his eye and remembers the first time he met Dragon, meeting Kai for the first time, finding the Shurikens of Ice, how he found out about his origin, dancing with his falcon, meeting Geoff for the first time and watching Lloyd become the Golden Ninja before soon smiling as he fell back before the Overlord screamed as an explosion soon occurred.

* * *

Underneath the city, the other Ninja see the manhole cover freeze up.

* * *

Min-Droid and Cryptor, who were still fighting, also freeze up before cracking apart and the Overlord's helmet lands on the ice covered streets as the Ninja emerge to find it all covered in ice as Nya, P.I.X.A.L., Blake and Cyrus come up to them. Cole soon knelt down and picked up the artificial skin that covered Zane's face to see his false eye and eyebrow as Nya and P.I.X.A.L. start crying before Nya soon hugged Cole as Jay sighed and Blake sees something in the ice before he kneels down to look at it.


	24. A Titanium Friend

"I used to think technology would be the answer to all of our problems." Cyrus said to everyone, who was sitting down in seats at the park for Zane's funeral. Cyrus was back in his suit and sweater. Most of the citizens attending the funeral were either in suits or wearing white in honour of Zane. Behind Cyrus was something covered up. "But then I saw technology invent new problems. Devastating problems. And then a Nindroid named Zane saved us all. He was the perfect balance between us and technology. He taught us that life should be a balance. Technology can improve our lives, but so can people. And if we focus on one at the expense of the other, that's when the balance is off. Our city will find its way again, but this time with Zane as our compass. With that I give to you..." He removes the blanket, revealing a statue, shaped like Zane with a sheathed katana. "...the Titanium Ninja." Zane's falcon soon comes and rests on the shoulder of the statue of his former friend and fellow creation.

"So, what happens after this?" Nya asked. She was wearing a white kimono.

"I don't know." Cole replied. He was wearing a black suit, white shirt, white tie and black dress shoes.

"And I don't care." Jay said. He was wearing a white sweater, blue jeans and black boots.

"Today's about Zane." Geoff said. He was wearing a white suit jacket, black suit pants, yellow shirt and black loafers.

"And now Kai would like to speak for those who knew him best." Cyrus said as Kai, wearing a brown suit, white shirt and black dress shoes, came up next to him, teary eyed.

"Everyone wondered what powered Zane." He said. "I don't know if we'll ever know, but I'd like to think it was brotherhood." He looked at his friends, in sadness. Lloyd still had his gi on, but had a white scarf on as well. "Because he powered me. And he'll still power me as his memory lives on." Dareth, in his brown gi, but with a white jacket on started crying. "Ninja never quit, and Ninja will never be forgotten. Wherever you are, Zane, you'll always be one of us." The entire police force, including Sean, Cornelius, Wilhelm and Clive, all wearing white shirts instead of their usual blue ones, soon take off their hats in respect as snow started to fall.

The moment they saw snow, everyone smiled a little, knowing that their dead friend is watching over them as the Ninja, Nya, Dragon and Oni come up to the statue and look at it. "At least we know you're watching over us." Geoff said as they looked at the statue.

At Borg Industries, in Cyrus' office, P.I.X.A.L., who was too heartbroken to ever come to the funeral, was leaning on the window, in grief. _"You are Zane, a droid like me."_ She heard herself say it. It was around the time she first met him as she sits down at the console. _"What does Zane stand for?"_

 _"I stand for peace, freedom and courage."_ Zane's voice was heard as she remembered.

 _"Your hardware is outdated and your processor is slow and incompatible. Why are you so different?"_

 _"We're all different, but I don't feel so different around you. You are vital to me."_

 _"You are vital to me. I shall see you again."_

 _"I'm... just Zane."_

As she remembered what Zane said to her, P.I.X.A.L. soon sees Blake, who also didn't want to attend the funeral either for some reason, on a screen from a security camera's point of view, walking along the hallway. "What is he doing?" She asked as she soon heads over to the elevator.

* * *

In the hallway, Blake walks along it while holding something in his hand.

* * *

At the same time, P.I.X.A.L. was running down the stairs and came to the entrance to the hallway to see Blake enter the factory line.

* * *

At the factory line, she opens the door to see Blake come up to a keypad and enters a code before a secret door opened and he heads in before the door immediately closed. She heads up to the keypad and remembers what Blake put in. '3-2-2'. She enters it and the door opens as soon P.I.X.A.L. heads in and is surprised. "Are we compatible now?" Someone asked as the door soon closed.

The End...?


End file.
